Haldirs Tunika
by Ondin
Summary: Eine Reisegruppe von Bruchtal nach Minas Tirith wird von Strassenräubern überfallen.
1. 1 Der Plan

Disclaimer: Die Charakter gehören nicht mir sondern Tolkien. Bis auf ein paar, die aus meiner Fantasie entsprungen sind. Die Story ist AU, also nicht verwundert sein, dass Galadriel noch da ist  
  
Autor: Ondin  
  
Ich würde mich über Reviews sehr freuen.  
  
Haldirs Tunika  
  
1. Der Plan  
  
"Du bist von Sinnen, Ais!!!" Eother schüttelte sein blondes leicht ergrautes Haupt. "Wenn wir das wagen, sind unsere Tage gezählt, sollten wir den Angriff entgegen allen Erwartungen überleben."  
  
"Es ist ganz leicht, Eother," widersprach der Anführer, "wir werden sie überraschen und überwältigen."  
  
"Überraschen und überwältigen." lachte der Ältere auf "DU willst ELBEN überraschen und überwältigen. Weist du eigentlich wie gut die sehen und hören können, wir haben nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance. So etwas Anmaßendes ist mir bisher noch nicht untergekommen. Dein Vater wäre nie."  
  
"Mein Vater, mein Vater." schnaubte Ais. "Mein Vater war ein guter Räuberhauptmann, aber er ist tot. Und jetzt bin ich der Anführer!"  
  
Eother sah Ais an. Niemand vermutete hinter der groß gewachsenen, schlanken Gestalt mit den schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren eine junge Frau. Ihre Kleidung war zerschlissen, einige Male geflickt. Selbst ein Blick in ihr Gesicht und die grünen Augen verrieten sie nicht. Schmutz verbarg die zarten Züge, und ihre Stimme konnte man durchaus einem Jüngling zuordnen, hatte sie doch jahrelang daran gearbeitet in der entsprechenden Tonlage sprechen zu können.  
  
"Und ein ausgezeichneter, trotz deiner Jugend" beschwichtigte Eother , " aber dieser Plan ist eindeutig zum Scheitern verurteilt. Bitte, Aislinn, denke noch einmal in Ruhe darüber nach".  
  
Eother war der Einzige, der den Namen kannte, den ihre Eltern ihr gegeben hatten. Und er sprach ihn immer dann aus, wenn er sie von ihren Plänen abbringen wollte, mit einem väterlichen Unterton in der Stimme. Aber der Plan war gut. Noch nie war eine so aussichtsreiche Beute im Spiel gewesen. Das erbeutete würde die Bande für gut drei Wochen durch bringen. Und Aislinn wollte große Beute machen. Das alles aufgeben, weil die Reisenden Elben waren? Sicher wurden sie überschätzt, wie alles was kaum einer kannte. Und auf mystisches Gegackere legte Aislinn keinen Wert. Sie würde den Plan in die Tat umsetzen und ihre Bande würde dabei helfen.  
  
"Woher weist du eigentlich, dass es sich lohnt diese ELBEN zu überfallen?" Fragte Eother, in der Hoffnung Ais doch noch von ihren Plan abzubringen.  
  
"Ich war in der Stadt und da hat man mir gesagt, dass die Frau Königin unterwegs nach Hause sei. Und die werden auf jeden fall einiges an Verpflegung und andere Dinge mit sich führen.  
  
Eother legte seine Stirn in falten und brummte missmutig etwas vor sich hin.  
  
"Lass uns doch die Anderen fragen" schlug sie vor.  
  
In diesem Moment wusste Eother, dass seine Einwände nichts nützen würden. Aislinn war eine geniale Strategin und hatte die Klippe seines Widerspruchs mit Leichtigkeit umschifft. Trotz der Mutlosigkeit, die ihn in diesem Moment übermannte, musste er über ihr Geschick lächeln. Dies würde ihr letzter Beutezug sein. Wehmütig, in Erwartung des nahenden Todes, dachte er an seine Familie. Er würde sie nicht mehr, mit seinem Teil der Beute unterstützen können.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte Aislinn, die von allen Ais genannt wurde, den Bandenmitgliedern ihren Plan erörtert und bat nun um Abstimmung.  
  
Die bunt zusammengewürfelte Bande bestand aus vier schlaksigen Jünglingen, die ihre Anführerin sehr verehrten und allem zustimmten was immer sie auch vorschlug. Des weiteren waren da noch 9 Erwachsene, allesamt Familienväter, die sich der Bande angeschlossen hatten, weil es für sie die einzige Möglichkeit war ihre Familien zu ernähren.  
  
Die Halbwüchsigen waren sofort für Ais' Plan, was Eother nicht verwunderte.  
  
Haleth, der wie Eother aus Rohan kam und in seinem Alter war, sah seinen Anführer mit geweiteten Augen an.  
  
"Elben? Du willst Elben überfallen?"  
  
"Was soll daran so schwer sein?" fragte Markos, der deutlich jünger war als Haleth und sich durch seine Zustimmung Aises Wohlgefallen sichern wollte.  
  
"Hast Du jemals einen Elben gesehen, oder gar gegen einen gekämpft, Markos? Du stimmst diesem Plan doch nur zu um Ais zu gefallen..." Eother wurde lauter als er beabsichtigte.  
  
"Das nicht ." entgegnete Markos und achtete nicht auf den letzten Satz von Eother "aber ich halte nichts von Ammenmärchen. Vielleicht seit ihr zwei aber auch inzwischen zu alt und zu ängstlich."  
  
Haleth stürmte auf Markos zu und riss ihn zu Boden, wo sogleich eine Rangelei im Gange war.  
  
"Hört sofort auf!!!" schrie Ais und die Männer ließen voneinander ab. "Könnt ihr euch nicht ein einziges Mal beherrschen? Jedes mal, aber auch jedes Mal müsst ihr euch Schlagen, wenn ihr geteilter Meinung seit! Männer...", schnaubte sie. "Lasst uns jetzt abstimmen, damit wir mit den Vorbereitungen anfangen können."  
  
"Donal, Alaric, Gwynn, Garris und Markos haben bereits zugestimmt. Haleth und Eother sind gegen den Plan. Wie sieht es bei den Übrigen aus?"  
  
"Aldaran?" - "Ich bin dabei."  
  
"Falon?" - Der Angesprochene nickte.  
  
"Allart?" - "Ich denke Eother und Haleth haben Recht, ich bin dagegen."  
  
"Haramis?" - "Dafür."  
  
"Galdor?" - "Nicht wenn wir es mit Elben zu tun haben."  
  
"Und Du Erdan?" - "Du bist mein Hauptmann und ich folge dir, in Gedeih und Verderb"  
  
"Damit wäre der Überfall beschlossen. Möchte jemand daran nicht teilnehmen?"  
  
Der dunkel Haarige Allart, von den weissen Stränden aus Belfalas trat vor.  
  
"Ais, wir haben bisher immer alle die Entscheidungen der Gruppe getragen und werden es auch diesmal tun. Ich hoffe ich spreche hiermit für alle."  
  
Die Männer formatierten sich um ihren Hauptmann und knieten als Zeichen ihres Vertrauens und ihrer Ergebenheit vor ihr nieder.  
  
"Ich danke Euch. Ihr seit wahrlich die besten Männer, die es gibt.", sagte Ais gerührt.  
  
"Aber steht jetzt auf, es gibt noch viel zu tun." Die Männer standen auf und klopften sich den Staub von den Hosen.  
  
"Hast du schon einen Plan?", wollte der junge Alaric, der aus dem Süden Ithiliens kam wissen.  
  
"Ja, das hab ich,", antwortete Ais, "ihr kennt doch den Wasserfall im Wald, oder?" Die, um sie gruppierten Männern nickten und sahen sie verständnislos an.  
  
"Versteht ihr den nicht? Der Wasserfall wird mit seinem Getose dafür sorgen, dass die Elben uns nicht hören.", erklärte Ais.  
  
"Diese fabelhafte Idee kann sich nur unsere Ais ausgedacht haben.", sagte der breitschultrige Aldaran begeistert und klopfte ihr auf die Schultern.  
  
"Und was gedenkst du zu machen, dass sie uns nicht sehn?" Fragte Eother immer noch skeptisch.  
  
"Wir werden uns in den Bäumen verstecken und warten bis sie unter uns hindurch reiten. Und dann haben wir ja diese grossen Fischernetze, die wir letzte Woche dem fetten Kaufmann abgenommen haben.", antwortete Ais und sah sich um.  
  
In fast allen Gesichtern, ihrer Männern war Begeisterung zu lesen und Aislinn war froh darüber, dass ihr Plan den Mitgliedern der Bande gefiel.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Ich würde mich riesig über Reviews freuen ;-)  
  
Und ich möchte Perdringiel herzlich dafür danken, dass sie sich die Zeit dafür nimmt um meine zukünftigen Kapitel zu korrigieren. 


	2. 2 Abschied von Lothlorien

Review Antworten:  
  
Zitaboril: und WAS für Ergeiz die haben *g*  
  
Mystic Girl1: nene, ich lauf doch nicht vor dir weg *bibber* höchstens, wenn du deinen Di....... ach, dass werd ich jetzt lieber nicht sagen *lol* hervor zauberst *lach*  
  
Heitzi: Ach so, Galadhrim wohnen in Bäumen *g* dass klappt dann schon irgendwie *lach* und danke für deinen Tipp, hab's gleich gemacht.  
  
2. Abschied von Lothlorien  
  
"Mein Kind, es ist sicherer, wenn einige Galadhrim eure Reise nach Minas Tririth begleiten. Die Wege sind nicht sicher dieser Tage." Galadriel sah ihre Enkelin ernst an.  
  
"Ich dachte, nach der Zerstörung des Ringes der Macht wäre der Frieden in Mittelerde gesichert" erwiderte Arwen.  
  
"Allerlei lichtscheues Gesindel und Wegelagerer tauchte nach dem Ringkrieg auf, es wird berichtet, dass Reisende des öfteren überfallen und beraubt wurden."  
  
"Meine Garde begleitet mich doch, außerdem haben sich meine Brüder der Gruppe auch angeschlossen. Sie werden keine Elben angreifen. Zu gefährlich ist es, sich auf einen Kampf mit uns einzulassen" widersprach Gondors Königin.  
  
"Glaubst du, die lassen sich von Elben abschrecken, wenn es Aussichten auf grosse Beute gibt?", fragte Gladriel. Doch Arwen antwortete nicht darauf.  
  
"Es ist beschlossen Arwen, mein bester Hauptmann Haldir und einige seiner zuverlässigsten Krieger werden dafür sorgen, dass Du und dein Kind, dass du in dir trägst, sicher bei deinem Ehemann, in Minas Tirith, ankommen." Galadriels Blick duldete keine Widerrede.  
  
Arwen seufzte hörbar. Sie wusste, wenn die Herrin Lothloriens einen Beschluss fasste, war dieser nicht zu widerlegen. Man musste sich mit den Gegebenheiten abfinden.  
  
..  
  
"Anetur, du nimmst dir ein paar Krieger aus meiner Einheit und begibst dich an die Ostgrenze des Reiches. Es sollen sich da mehrere reisende Menschen aufhalten die....."  
  
"Hauptmann Haldir....", fiel ihm jemand ins Wort.  
  
"Jetzt nicht,", quittierte er, Hauptmann der Grenzwache des Nordens, diesen Jemand ab. "Anetur, sieh zu dass...", fuhr Haldir weiter, seine Befehle zu erteilen.  
  
"Aber Hauptmann Haldir, die Lady Gala....", versuchte der Störenfried wieder seinen Satz zu beginnen, aber bei seinem Versuch Grundsätzlich scheiterte.  
  
Das gab es doch nicht!!! ER, Hauptmann der Grenzwache des Nordens, konnte nicht einmal in Ruhe SEINE Befehle erteilen, ohne dass man ihn Unterbrach. Haben die den gar keinen Respekt mehr, MICH vor einen meiner Männer so blosszustellen?!  
  
Kurz gesagt: Er, Haldir war wütend.  
  
"Um Himmelswillen, WAS?! Was wollt ihr von mir? WAS ist denn so wichtig, dass ihr mich bei MEINEN Befehle erteilen stört?!", funkelte Haldir sein Unterbrecher an. Der ungebetene Gast schrumpfte in sich zusammen und starrte den blonden Hauptmann, mit weit aufgerissenen und leicht geöffneten Mund an. Man hatte ihm schon erzählt, das der Hauptmann der Galadhrim, an manchen Tagen, ein ausserordentlich aufbrausender, überheblicher, arroganter und leicht in Rage bringender Kerl sei. Aber er hatte selbst noch nie so einen Tag erwischt, bis jetzt.  
  
"Die....die Herrin Galadriel, hat mir befohlen Euch auszurichten, dass Ihr und ein paar Ihrer besten Männer Lady Arwen nach Minas Tirith begleitet.", stotterte der eingeschüchterte Diener Galadriel's.  
  
"Ich soll was? Nach Minas Tirith?", schrie Haldir nun schon fast. 'Ich will nicht in diese stinkende, dreckige Menschenstadt', dachte er und knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
  
"Ja, Herr. Ihr solltet Euch gleich auf den Weg zu Euren Talan begeben, denn in zwei Stunden gedenkt die Lady Arwen abzureisen.", der Diener Galadriel's deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an und beeilte sich aus der Schussweite von Hauptmann Haldir zu gelangen, denn er wollte nicht die Zielscheibe werden für einer seiner Pfeile und er würde sein Ziel nicht verfehlen, da war er sich sicher.  
  
Haldir wollte sich nicht dem Befehl seiner Herrin wiedersetzen, obwohl er ihm gar nicht gefiel.  
  
"Anetur, geh mit ein paar Männern zur Ostgrenze und sieh zu, dass diese MENSCHEN nicht zu weit in den Wald eindringen.", Haldir beendete seinen Befehl und machte sich mit energischen Schritten auf den Weg zu seinem Talan.  
  
Anetur, der das ganze Schauspiel mit angesehen hatte, musste schmunzeln. Es war ja schliesslich nicht das erste mal, wo sein Befehlshaber seine Beherrschung verlor und jemand zur Schnecke machte und es war immer wieder amüsant. Aber es hätte gerade so gut ihn treffen können, aber er war froh darüber, dass er diesmal nicht der 'Auserwählte' war.  
  
Man sah Haldir an, dass er sauer war, denn jeder, der ihm auf seinem Weg zu seinem Talan begegnete sah zu, dass er dem Hauptmann nicht zu nahe kam. Und es sogar ganz vermied ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Er hatte soeben den Befehl erhalten, die Reisegruppe aus Imladris, die in Lothlorien einen kleinen Zwischenhalt machten, nach Gondor zur weißen Stadt zu begleiten. Haldir mochte die Menschen nicht sonderlich. Er vermied es nach Möglichkeit, mit den Zweitgeborenen Umgang zu pflegen. Was sie aßen, wie sie rochen, wo sie lebten. All das widerte ihn an. Er bewegte sich lieber unter seinesgleichen.  
  
Aber Lady Galadriels Enkelin musste ja zu Zeiten wie diesen reisen. Konnte sie nicht bei ihrem Ehemann bleiben, wenn sie schon einen Menschen hatte wählen müssen. Und das in ihrem Zustand.  
  
Haldir konnte nicht nachvollziehen, wie eine derart schöne Frau wie Arwen Undomiel eines Menschenmannes wegen auf ihre Unsterblichkeit verzichtet hatte, und jenem auch noch ein Kind gebären musste. Wahrscheinlich hing es damit zusammen, dass in ihren Adern auch Menschenblut floss, nicht viel, aber immerhin.  
  
Haldir erklomm seinen Talan, suchte alle Waffen, die er brauchte zusammen und legte sie auf sein Bett. Er zog sich noch schnell eine neue schwarze Leggins, ein hellgraues, fast weisses Hemd, eine graue Tunika, die ihm, bis über seine muskulöse, schmale Hüfte reichte und eine leichte lederne Rüstung an. Danach ging er zu seinem Bett zog sich seine schwarzen, lederne Stiefel an und schnallte sich seine Waffen, die er auf die Reise mitnehmen wollte, um. Er hoffte, den Auftrag seiner Lady schnellstmöglichst zu erledigen und dann nach Lothlorien zurückzukehren.  
  
....  
  
Galadriel begleitete die Reisenden bis zu den Grenzen ihres Landes und verabschiedete sich herzlich von ihrer Enkelin und Enkeln.  
  
"Hauptmann Haldir, ihr seid mir persönlich dafür verantwortlich, dass Arwen und ihr ungeborenes Kind wohlbehalten und sicher in Minas Tirith ankommen. König Aragorn wird euch dann weitere Befehle erteilen".  
  
Haldir biss unmerklich die Zähne zusammen. Nach einer baldigen Rückkehr in den goldenen Wald hörten sich die Worte seiner Herrin nicht an. Er fragte sich, was wohl die Pergamente, die er dem König überreichen sollte enthielten.  
  
"Mit meinem Leben werde ich euer Fleisch und Blut schützen, My Lady" antwortete er mit ausdrucksloser Miene.  
  
Dann verliess die Reisegruppe Lothlorien.  
  
"Dies wird die aussergewöhnlichste Reise deines Lebens sein, Haldir o Lorien" sagte Galadriel leise und lächelte, als ihr Blick der Gruppe folgte, die ob der Entfernung immer kleiner wurde.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Na, wie gefällt Euch mein Haldir *neugierig bin*  
  
Immer her mit Euren Reviews *g* 


	3. 3 Vorbereitung

Review Antworten:  
  
Amlugwen: Ja, Galadriel ist auch dabei, aber auch nur als winzig kleiner Rolle und weil es ohne sie einfach nicht ging *g* das wirst du dann schon noch sehn.... jaja, ein kleines, schwarzes Wölkchen mit kleinen gelbzuckenden Blitzchen *lach*  
  
Firethmundoiel: Danke Fireth, fürs Review schreiben *knuddel*  
  
Winnowill: Da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung, ich liebe es über alles wenn Haldir so überheblich und arrogant ist *g* und dass wegen Aragorn, Mensch ist Mensch, dass ist Haldirs Meinung *mal für ihn sprech* *g*  
  
Connatica: *rotwerd* danke das dir meine FF gefällt. Dieses Kapitel ist leider nicht so lang geworden, hoffe aber das es dir trotzdem wieder gefällt.  
  
3. Vorbereitung  
  
Haldir saß gelangweilt auf seinem Pferd und ritt zwischen seinen Kriegern in der Nachhut der Reisegruppe, immer darauf bedacht, die Menschen aus Lady Arwen's Leibgarde zu meiden. Die Temperaturen waren die letzten zwei Tage beträchtlich gestiegen, was zur Folge hatte, dass die Transpiration der Menschen zunahm und ihnen der Schweiß in Bächen über Gesichter und Rücken lief.  
  
Haldir selbst hatte seinen ledernen Brustpanzer ausgezogen und in seinem Gepäck, welches er hinter sich aufs Pferd geschnallt hatte, verstaut.  
  
Haldir schirmte seine Augen mit seiner schlanken, aber doch kräftigen Hand ab und sah gen Himmel zu den Wolken die sich langsam auftürmten.  
  
Ihm machte die Hitze nicht so sehr zu schaffen, wie den Männern aus Lady Arwen's Garde. Aber er war froh über dass sich langsam nähernde Gewitter, dass sie vermutlich gegen Abend einholen würde.  
  
Sie ritten nun schon seit geraumer Zeit auf einer schäbigen Strasse, die einem Fluss folgte, welcher mit Bäumen und Sträuchern gesäumt war. Der Fluss verbreiterte sich und wurde reißender, je weiter sie nach Süden kamen. Von fern vernahm man das Getöse eines Wasserfalles.  
  
Die Reise verlief ereignislos und Haldir hatte sich schon manches Mal gefragt: 'Wieso, musste ich unbedingt mit? Ich hätte zu gern auf die Anwesenheit dieser schwitzenden, stinkenden Männer verzichtet'. Bei diesem Gedanke sah er zu den Menschen, die die Vorhut bildeten und rümpfte missbilligend seine feine Nase. Am frühen Abend würden sie bei dem Wasserfall ankommen und von da aus wäre es nur noch ein halber Tagesritt bis Minas Tirith.  
  
...........  
  
"Gwynn, hast du dir tatsächlich diesen Baum ausgesucht um dich da oben zu verstecken?", fragte der grosse Markos denn rothaarigen Gwynn, der auf einem Baum saß.  
  
"Ja, wieso denn nicht?", antwortete der Junge verunsichert.  
  
"Sieh doch mal, der Baum hat ein viel zu spärliches Blätterdach, wie willst du dich da denn richtig verstecken ohne das dich jemand sieht?", sagte Markos und deutete Gwynn vom Baum zu steigen.  
  
"Es würde dich sogar ein alter, blinder Ork sehn!", feixte Allart und brach in Gelächter aus, worauf die anderen gleich mit einstimmten.  
  
Der Junge kletterte niedergeschlagen von dem Baum, den er für sich ausgesucht hatte.  
  
"Gwynn, komm zu mir", winkte Eother dem rothaarigen Jungen zu, "du kannst mit auf meinen Baum klettern." Aislinn trabte den Hügel hinab, auf den sie geritten war, um zu sehen ob die Reisegruppe schon in Sichtweite war. Als sie bei den Männern angekommen war zügelte sie ihr pechschwarzes Pferd und stieg aus ihrem Sattel. Sie war voller Zuversicht, es würde schon alles klappen.  
  
Aislinn trug eine enganliegende, schwarze, ausgewaschene Leggins und ein einstmals weißes Hemd, welches mit den Jahren zerschlissenen und angeschmutzt war. Lose umspielte es ihren Körper. Sie hatte auf ihre leichte Lederrüstung verzichtet. Lediglich ihre Armschoner trug sie. Mehr wollte sie nicht anziehen, weil sie Bewegungsfreiheit brauchte beim Kämpfen und in den Bäumen. Auch die sengende Hitze war ein nicht unerheblicher Faktor für ihre Entscheidung gewesen. Des weiteren hatte sie ihr Schwert und einen kleinen Dolch an ihren Gürtel geschnallt.  
  
"Gegen Abend wird hier ein wildes Gewitter über uns hereinbrechen. Hoffen wir, dass die Reisenden nicht weiter oben am Fluss einen Lagerplatz aufschlagen.", sagte Ais zu ihren Männern und nahm ihr Pferd am Zügel.  
  
"Das will ich auch hoffen, denn ich möchte hier nicht die Nacht verbringen, noch dazu bei einem Gewitter" sagte Galdor missmutig. "Und das nicht enden wollende Getöse des Wasserfalls bringt mich schier um den Verstand !"  
  
"Wir werden sehn und dieses Getöse brauchen wir, sonst würden die Elben schon von weiten unserer gewahr werden.", sagte Ais laut, damit sie alle verstanden, "Habt ihr alle eure Pferde bei den grossen Felsen im Wald versteckt?"  
  
"Ja haben wir, bis auf die Hälfte, die wir hinten im Wald ließen.", sagte Garrys und deutete ein paar Meter in den Wald hinein.  
  
"Gut, denn wenn es brenzlig wird, dann können wir immer noch zu zweit auf den Pferden verschwinden.", sagte Ais, "Garrys, bring mein Pferd auch zu denen in den Wald und wir sehn zu, dass die Vorbereitungen zum Abschluss kommen."  
  
"Wir müssen nur noch die restlichen Netze auf den Bäumen verteilen.", schrie Haramis, damit er das Getöse des Wasserfalls übertönte. Er war gerade damit beschäftigt , mit seinen muskulösen Armen eines von den grösseren Netze auf einen Baum zu hieven.  
  
"Am besten ist es wohl wenn wir uns aufteilen, sieben auf der linken Seite der Strasse und sieben auf der rechten Seite.", sagte Ais und packte dabei einen der unteren Äste eines Baumes, der auf der linken Seite der Strasse stand, und schwang sich gekonnt daran hoch.  
  
Die Männer erklommen die vorher ausgesuchten Bäume und versteckten sich so gut es ging im Blätterwerk. Jetzt hieß es nur noch abwarten und so ruhig wie möglich sein.....  
  
...........  
  
Das Getöse des Wasserfalls wurde immer lauter. Einer der Männer zügelte sein Pferd in Richtung seiner Königin und schrie, um den Lärm zu überstimmen: "Frau Königin, wir sollten hier unser Nachtlager errichten, wie mir scheint ist ein Gewitter in Anmarsch."  
  
Haldir hatte alles gehört und trieb sein Pferd nach vorne.  
  
"Wir sollten hier nicht Lagern, bei diesem Lärm können wir eine sich nähernde Gefahr nicht hören.", rief er seiner Herrin zu.  
  
"Ihr habt recht Haldir, wir werden heute noch den Wasserfall hinter uns lassen und dann können wir uns ausruhen.", bestimmte Arwen und gab dem Hauptmann ihrer Leibgarde ein Zeichen, dass sie weiter reiten sollen.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Es wird bald weiter gehen, aber zuerst seit ihr wieder an der Reihe.......also bitte Review ;-) 


	4. 4 Oh schöner, kühler Wind

Review Antworten:  
  
Heitzi: Was ich? Ich mach es spannend *g* dass ist meine Taktik. Ich mache immer an den Spanesten Stellen Schluss, damit die Leser wissen wollen wies weiter geht, hehe  
  
Dani: Ich lass jetzt mal das 'G' weg *kicher* solange du nur krank und nicht "Krank" bist ist das ok *lach*  
  
Winnowill: Das ist eben meine Taktik, so bleiben mir die Leser erhalten, wenn ich es spannend mache *lach*  
  
Connatica: Meine FF muss im Sommer spielen *g* sonst würden ja die Männer aus der Garde nicht so schön Schwitzen und dann müsste sich unser Haldir nicht so schön ekeln *lol*  
  
Zitaboril: Dass bezweifle ich, dass die Elben die 'sauberen' Strassenräuber riechen. Die glauben es seinen die Männer der Vorhut *g*  
  
Mystic: Deine Reviews sind immer wieder erfrischend *lach* stell mir Haldir gerade mit einer gerümpften Nase vor, hihihi und gewiss hat der Herr Haldir eine schmale Hüfte oder hättest du lieber zwei Meter umfang *g*  
  
Amlugwen: Der Ork freut sich *g* da bin ich ja beruhigt.  
  
4. Oh schöner, kühler Wind  
  
"Sie kommen. Wartet auf mein Zeichen bevor ihr angreift und vergesst nicht, keine Toten. Nur wenn ihr in Notwehr handelt", wisperte Ais und sah durch den dichten Blättervorhang eine Gruppe von etwa 18 Personen, die langsam den Hügel hinab ritten.  
  
Als die Gruppe näher kam, sah Aislinn neun Menschen in der Vorhut reiten, die vermutlich zu der Leibgarde der Königin gehörten. In der Mitte ritten zwei Frauen. Eine blonde, kleine untersetzte Frau und eine dunkelhaarige, außergewöhnlich Schöne, mit wundervollen langen Haaren, ebenmäßigen, perfekten Gesichtszügen und einem unglaublich prachtvollen Gewand, welches ihren schlanken Körper noch hervorhob.  
  
'Das ist also die Königin. Keine noch so huldvolle Beschreibung wurde ihr gerecht. Und dieses seidigglänzende, bis weit über die Taille reichende Haar', dachte Ais eifersüchtig, wandte ihren Kopf nach rechts und sah auf ihre pechschwarzen, zerwuschelten Haare, die gerade mal ihre Schultern bedeckten.  
  
'Was soll's, ich sehe aus wie ein Junge und da brauche ich auch keine perfekten Haare.', meinte sie ironisch zu sich selbst.  
  
Ihr Blick schweifte weiter, blieb bei den fünf vollbepackten Lastpferden hängen. Danach sah sie sich die Nachhut genauer an.  
  
Ais musste sich festhalten, damit sie nicht vom Baum fiel. Da waren gleich sieben engelsähnliche Wesen. Ihr Erscheinungsbild glich in etwa der dunkelhaarigen Königin.  
  
Mit Ausnahme der blonden langen Haaren und maskulinen Gesichtszügen. Allesamt ritten sie auf weißen, eleganten Pferden. Sie waren grau bekleidet und trugen Schwerter an ihrer Seite sowie einen langen Bogen. Ein Köcher und Pfeilen hing quer über den Rücken.  
  
'Das sind also die Elben, das wird ein Kinderspiel. Sie werden zappeln wie Fische in den Netzen', lachte sie leise vor sich hin.  
  
Ais' Blick streifte weiter über diese wundervollen Geschöpfte und blieb an dem hängen, der in der Mitte ritt. Er war noch viel eindrucksvoller als die anderen. Sein Blick war auf die Garde vor ihm gerichtet. Man konnte ihm den Ekel direkt vom Gesicht ablesen.  
  
'Wenn Blicke töten könnten' dachte Ais bei sich, dieser Elb schien Menschen nicht sonderlich zu mögen. Aislinn machte sich absprungsbereit.  
  
...........  
  
Das Getöse des Wasserfalls wurde lauter, je näher die Gruppe an ihn herankam.  
  
Haldir spähte den Hügel hinunter und folgte mit seinen Augen der Strasse, auf der sie ritten. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zurück zur Vorhut.  
  
'Den Gestank dieser schwitzenden Menschen scheint sich noch intensiviert zu haben' dachte Haldir. Seine Miene drückte Ablehnung aus.  
  
Die Strasse schlängelte sich dem Flusslauf entlang nach und verschwand dann in einem kleinen Buchenwäldchen, das nicht mehr weit von der Reisegruppe entfernt lag.  
  
Je näher sie dem Wäldchen kamen, desto mehr stieg ein Gefühl von Beklommenheit in Haldir hoch.  
  
'Da stimmt etwas nicht. Ich muss die Augen offen halten wenn wir diesen Buchenhain passieren.', dachte er und sah mit aufmerksamem Blick, dem immer näherkommenden Wald entgegen.  
  
Sie tauchten gerade in den Schatten der ersten Bäume ein, als Haldir in einem Baum vor sich etwas aufblitzen sah, dass die Sonnenstrahlen reflektierte.  
  
Haldir wollte gerade Alarm schlagen und die anderen warnen, als ein kühler, kräftiger Wind durch die Blätter der Laubbäume strich und sie knarrend und ächzend nach links und rechts schaukelte.  
  
Die Mitglieder der Reisegruppe sahen sich aufgeregt um und hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, um ihre scheuenden Pferde wieder zu beruhigen und zu verhindern, dass diese durchgingen, als auch schon ein Schrei durch den Wald hallte.  
  
"JETZT!!!!", schrie jemand.  
  
Dann wurde Haldir ruckartig von seinem scheuenden Pferd gerissen und fühlte wie man ihm einen harten Schlag ins Gesicht verpasste.  
  
Dann war es dunkel......  
  
..........  
  
Galadriel, die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes stand zufrieden neben ihrem Spiegel, sie hatte im richtigen Moment gehandelt.  
  
'Ich hatte gehofft mich nicht einmischen zu müssen, Haldir o Lorien, Hauptmann der Grenzwache des Nordens' dachte sie und stieg zufrieden die geschwungene Treppe hoch, die von ihrem Spiegel weg führte.  
  
.........  
  
Ais saß wie angewurzelt in der Astgabel und hielt sich fest, dass sie nicht von dem schaukelnden Baum fiel. Der kühle, geheimnisvoll flüsternde Wind kam so plötzlich und brachte die Bäume gefährlich dazu hin und her zu schaukeln.  
  
'Was ist das? Haben die Elben etwas mit diesem unerwartet aufgekommenen Wind zu tun? Haben sie uns bemerkt?', dachte sie ängstlich und sah nach unten und verwarf diesen Gedanken wieder. Hätten sie etwas damit zu tun, so würde es kein Problem darstellen, ihre Pferde unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. ' was überlege ich eigentlich noch, die Zeit sie anzugreifen ist günstig. Jetzt oder nie!'  
  
"JETZT!!!!", schrie Ais und sprang auf den Elb, der unter dem Baum, auf dem sie gesessen hatte, versuchte sein Pferd zu beruhigen und riss ihn mit sich zu Boden. Ais holte mit ihrem Ellenbogen aus und schlug ihn dem Elben, mit voller Wucht, ins Gesicht. Der blieb daraufhin bewusstlos auf dem Waldboden liegen.  
  
Ais Männer warfen die Netze, auf ihre Opfer. Diejenigen die kein Netz hatten sprangen mit Aislinn von den Bäumen und rissen die Männer von ihren Pferden und versuchten sie bewusstlos zu schlagen oder zu entwaffnen. Danach wurden sie gefesselt.  
  
Ais lag immer noch neben dem bewusstlosen Elb am Boden, als ein Mann der königlichen Garde mit dem Schwert auf sie zustürmte. Blitzschnell drehte sie sich weg und rappelte sich hoch. Dann zog sie ihr Schwert und blockte kurzerhand seinen nächsten Schlag ab. Ais griff an und trieb ihren Angreifer nach hinten. In einem unachtsamen Moment, schlug sie mit ihrem Schwertgriff gegen seine Schläfe und er ging besinnungslos zu Boden.  
  
Ais sah sich um. Sie hatten Glück, denn fast alle Reisenden wurden von den Netzten gefangen gehalten und Blutvergießen konnte so vermieden werden.  
  
Ihre Männer waren damit beschäftigt, die Gefangenen zu entwaffnen, aus den Netzen zu befreien und dann ihre Hände und Füße fest zusammen zu binden.  
  
"Falon, sei nicht zu grob zu den Damen", sagte Ais zu dem braunhaarigen, großen Mann, der gerade die Hände der Königin und ihrer Zoffe fesselte. Als Aislinn aus ihren Augenwinkeln eine kleine Bewegung ausmachte.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Keine Reviews, kein weiteres Kapitel, hehehe also her damit *evil grin* 


	5. 5 Das erste Zusammentreffen

Review Antworten:  
  
Heitzi: Die Antwort auf den Schlag wird sie bekommen *g*  
  
Shelley: Tunika? Was den für ne Tunika *lach*  
  
Connatica: Ach weißt du, eine Königin kann nie genug Wachen um sich haben *lach* Und was den Wind betrifft, der hat Galadriel gemacht und Pferde haben Angst von Windmachender Galadriel *lol*  
  
Mystic Girl1: Danke, es war einfach mal wieder köstlich *g* Kleiner Tipp an dich: Elben im Netz und dazu im Doppelpack gibt es nur in der Schweiz *lach*  
  
Amlugwen: Ja, das mit Galadriel hast du richtig erfasst *g* sie ist eben unfair, laut heitzis Aussage *lach*  
  
Winnowill: und es wird auch wieder so ein Ende geben *g*  
  
5. Das erste Zusammentreffen  
  
Als Haldir wieder bei Bewusstsein war, hob er seinen Kopf leicht vom staubigen Waldboden und sah sich um. Er sah, dass die Wegelagerer seine Krieger und die Männer der königlichen Garde überwältigt hatten. Sie waren gerade dabei sie zu fesseln. Haldir erkannte sofort, dass es nichts nützte einzugreifen und beschloss daher sich in den Wald zurück zu ziehen. Wenn es brenzlig werden sollte, konnte er immer noch eingreifen.  
  
Er war noch nicht weit gekommen, als er leise Schritte hinter sich vernahm. Haldir legte seine Hand auf den Schwertknauf und wartete noch einen Augenblick, bevor er sich blitzschnell umdrehte, sein Schwert zog und zum Schlag ausholte. Im gleichen Moment spürte er auch schon den kalten Stahl eines Dolches an seiner Kehle.  
  
Haldir sah in die grünen Augen eines Jünglings mit verschmutztem Gesicht und ungekämmten schwarzen, bis zu den Schultern reichenden Haaren. Einzelne Blätter und kleine Ästchen hatten sich in seinen Haaren verfangen.  
  
.......  
  
Aislinn war dem Flüchtenden, nachdem sie ihn gesehen hatte, leise nachgeschlichen und hatte ihren Dolch gezogen. Ais war schon dicht hinter ihm, als er sich umdrehte und seine Schwertklinge dicht über ihren Kopf surrte. Glücklicherweise hatte sie sich früh genug geduckt, sonst wäre sie ihr Leben in dieser Sekunde zuende gewesen.  
  
Ais reagierte sofort, richtete sich auf, ihre linke Hand presste sie auf seinen muskulösen Rücken, damit er nicht zurückweichen konnte. Mit der rechten drückte sie ihm ihren Dolch an seine Kehle.  
  
Sie blickte in ein wunderschönes, ebenmäßiges Gesicht mit ungewöhnlich eisblauen Augen. Noch nie hatte sie Augen von dieser Farbe gesehen. Aber diese schönen Augen strahlten soviel Kälte und Abscheu aus.  
  
An seiner linken Gesichtshälfte verlief ein kleines Blutrinnsal. Die Ursache war eine kleine Wunde neben seiner linken Augenbraue, die durch Aislinns Schlag mit dem Ellenbogen entstanden war.  
  
Aus seinen Zöpfchen, die an beiden Seiten seines Kopfes verliefen und streng hinter seine spitzen Ohren geflochten waren, hatten sich ein paar silberblonde Haarsträhnen gelöst und umspielten sein Gesicht.  
  
An ihrer linken Hand fühlte sie die seidigen Haare, die ihm bis zur Mitte seines Rückens fielen und seine angespannten Muskeln waren unter ihrer Hand deutlich zu spüren. Aislinn musste sich zusammen nehmen, damit sie sich nicht ganz in seinem elbischen, traumhaften Antlitz verlor.  
  
"Wenn ich Euch wäre, dann würde ich auf der Stelle das Schwert fallen lassen", sagte Aislinn, als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte.  
  
"Nenn mir einen Grund MENSCH, warum ich das tun sollte?" zischte Haldir hochmütig.  
  
'Bei den Valar ! So ein arroganter Kerl. Hat der Elb den noch nicht bemerkt, dass ich mein Dolch an seiner Halsschlagader befindet.' dachte Aislinn und presste den Dolch noch fester an seinen Hals. Noch ein klein wenig mehr und sein Blut würde fließen.  
  
Sie wollte es eigentlich vermeiden Blut zu vergießen, aber wenn der blonde Elb nicht bald nach gab dann würde es nicht mehr zu verhindern lassen. Und sie würde ganz gewiss nicht nachgeben, da war sie sich sicher. Denn sonst wäre sie nicht mehr lange am Leben. Sie hat die Elben in der Reisegruppe kämpfen sehn, er würde sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken erschlagen. Aislinn wollte noch ein bisschen leben und den Triumph, dass sie Elben besiegt und ausgeraubt hatten, feiern.  
  
"Weil sonst mein Dolch Euren Hals aufschlitzt.", erwiderte sie und versuchte gleichgültig zu klingen.  
  
.........  
  
Er trug schwarze, verwaschene Leggins, die sich eng an sein Gesäß und seine Beine schmiegten. Das zerrissene, an einigen Stellen geflickte, ein wenig zu großes Hemd flatterte leicht um seinen Körper. Das sich schnell nähernde Gewitter kündigte sich an.  
  
Alles was er trug war abgenutzt und dreckig, so wie seine schwarzen, leichten Stiefel, die ihm bis zu den Knien reichten; die beiden Armschoner, der Gürtel, an dessen linker Seite eine schwarze, lederne Scheide hing, in der ein langes Schwert steckte.  
  
Der Jüngling war groß, groß für einen jungen Mensch, aber mit Elbenaugen betrachtet erschien er doch klein.  
  
Schlank, beinahe mädchenhaft sah er aus. Aber so sah jeder junge menschliche Mann in Haldirs Augen aus. Er war nicht hässlich, aber er war trotzdem ein Mensch, ein kleiner dreckiger Mensch.  
  
Ihm war bis jetzt noch kein Mensch so nahe gekommen wie dieser junge Bursche da.  
  
'Und jetzt verlangt er von mir, dass ich mein Schwert fallen lasse. Ich werde doch mein Schwert nicht fallen lassen, nur weil ein Mensch es verlangt, auch wenn er einen Dolch an meine Kehle hält.'  
  
Der Druck des Dolches an seiner Kehle wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde fester.  
  
'Das wirst du mir büßen, sollte mein Hals auch nur eine winzig kleine Wunde davontragen.', dachte Haldir, aber dann lies er zähneknirschend sein Schwert fallen, dessen Aufprall auf dem weichen Waldboden abfederte. Seine Aufgabe war, die Königin zu schützen, und das konnte er nur tun, wenn er am Leben war.  
  
"Seht Ihr Herr Elb, das war doch nicht schwer. Oder hängt Ihr so sehr an Eurem Schwert?", meinte Aislinn spöttisch, "und jetzt werden wir noch Bogen und Köcher von Eurem Rücken abschnallen. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Ihr mich hinterrücks mit einem Euren Pfeilen erstecht oder?" dabei ging sie noch einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu und öffnete die Schnalle des Gurts, der quer über seine Brust verlief und an dem sein Bogen und Köcher befestigt waren. Dabei ließ sie ihn nicht einen Augenblick aus den Augen.  
  
Nachdem seine restlichen Waffen auf dem Boden aufprallten, fielen einige weiß gefiederte, lange Pfeile aus dem Köcher. Haldir fühlte sich dem Jüngling, der nur noch eine Handbreite von ihm entfernt stand, ausgeliefert.  
  
'Wieso muss mir das passieren, mich von einem Menschen entwaffnen und demütigen lassen zu müssen. Dann steht er auch noch so nahe bei mir. Wenigstens riechen seine Ausdünstungen noch nicht so furchtbar, wie die der Männer aus der Garde und das macht es ein bisschen erträglicher.', dachte er ironisch, 'aber was noch nicht ist, wird bestimmt noch werden. Dann ist noch so ein schmutziger Dreckskerl mehr auf Mittelerde.'  
  
"Wieso denn so betrübt, Herr Elb. Passt Euch was nicht? Wir gehen jetzt zu den anderen aus Eurer Reisegruppe, die werden Euch bestimmt schon vermissen.", sagte Ais bestimmend, schlang sein seidiges Haar um ihre linke Hand, die sie die ganze Zeit auf seinen Rücken gepresst hielt und zog seinen Kopf zu sich runter. Ais musste fester ziehen als sie erwartet hatte, bis er ihrem Willen endlich nachgab und seinen Kopf zu ihr herunter beugte.  
  
"So ist es für mich schon viel bequemer, findet Ihr nicht auch Herr Elb? Und dass ihr mir nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommt. Habt Ihr verstanden Herr Elb?", Aislinn setzte sich in Bewegung um zu den anderen zu gelangen und zog den gebückten, gedemütigten Elben, den sie eisern an seinen Haaren festhielt neben sich her und presste weiterhin ihren Dolch an seinen Hals.  
  
'Dass wirst du mir büßen, du verdammter Mistkerl. Das schwöre ich dir. Ich weis noch nicht wie, aber dass wirst du mir büßen....' dachte Haldir zornig.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Reviews, BITTE....Ich bin Süchtig danach *g* 


	6. 6 Die Beute

Bitte Lesen!!!!!!! Wenn jemand von euch gestern Abend dieses Kapitel hier schon gelesen hat, dann sollte er es nochmals tun, denn ich hab die nicht korrigierte Fassung davon hochgeladen und hab mich schwarz geärgert. Die die es schon gelesen hatten können sich jetzt ein Bild davon machen, was geschehen würde, wenn ich meinen Erestor nicht hätte *nach unten zeig*  
  
Mit diesem Kapitel möchte ich mal wieder Perdringiel oder die Frau im Hintergrund, wie sie sich selbst zu nennen pflegt oder Erestor, wie ich sie nenne *zu Perdringiel schiel* danken. Ohne sie wäre das hier nie zustande gekommen. Ich möchte ihr danken, dass sie immer für mich da ist und sie sich Zeit nimmt, mein Geschreibsel zu korrigieren, sonst wäre das hier ein furchtbares Durcheinander, dass man nicht lesen könnte....  
  
Herzlichendank, dein Ondinchen mit der lorischen Bettflasche *g*  
  
So und jetzt weiter zum den Reviewantworten, aber vorne ab......  
  
IHR WERDET MICH TÖTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *evil grin* *muahahahaha*  
  
Review Antworten:  
  
Heitzi: Doch doch, die kann noch einen Schritt näher, einen kleinen, aber sie kann noch. Und das Haare ziehen ist jetzt vorbei aber es werden dann noch andere Sachen kommen, aber die sind streng geheim *lach*  
  
Shelley: Das mit der Tunika wirst du in diesem Kapitel erfahren *g* und dann brauchst du auch nicht mehr neugierig zu sein.  
  
Eleria: Ja, das ist mein Haldir, ich lieben ihn einfach so wie er ist *lach*  
  
Connatica: *tztztz* falsch gelesen, neuer Versuch *g* Sie, Ais steht vor Haldir, die linke Hand auf seinem Rücken, mit der rechten hält sie den Dolch an seine Kehle. Und mit dieser Version muss Haldir nicht so gelenkig sein *g*  
  
Amlugwen: Ich mag den Ork *g*  
  
Winnowill: Weiss du, jeder hat mal seine schwarzen Tage, an dem ihm nichts gelingt, ja auch perfekte Elbenkämpfer haben die....und Diesmal wirst du mich erwürgen wollen, man bin ich froh, dass du nicht weißt wo ich wohne *g*  
  
Arsinoe: Juhu endlich eine Review von dir *g* wird so schnell wie möglich weiterschreiben.  
  
Mystic Girl: huhu, *lach* *am boden rum kugel* einfach grandios. Das sind eben noch nette Menschen, diese Mittelerdianer *g*  
  
Zitaboril: Ja, er wird's noch merken und wahrscheinlich war er nur zu abgelenkt oder wütend, dass er es nicht merkte *g*  
  
6. Die Beute  
  
Ais' Männer hatten inzwischen alle entwaffnet und die Waffen auf einen Haufen geworfen. Danach haben sie die Gefangenen fest verschnürt.  
  
Die Männer hatten sich aufgeteilt, eine Hälfte ging die Packpferde in den Wald suchen, die von dem seltsamen Wind aufgeschreckt im Wald verschwunden waren. Die Anderen blieben bei den Gefangenen zurück und bewachten sie.  
  
Als die Männer der ersten Gruppe mit den fünf Packpferden aus dem Wald zurückkamen, fragte Erdan, dessen schwarze Haare an seinen Schläfen schon leicht ergraut waren, "Ist Ais bei euch? Wir haben sie nirgendwo gesehen."  
  
"Nein, hier ist sie nicht. Ich habe sie, seit wir auf die Bäume stiegen, nicht mehr gesehen. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, unser Hauptmann kann gut auf sich alleine auspassen. Früher oder später taucht sie wieder auf.", sagte Galdor zuversichtlich und griff einem Packpferd unter den Bauch um die Gürtelschnalle zu lösen, die das Gepäck auf dessen Rücken hielt.  
  
"Donal, geh zum Fluss und hol Wasser. Ein paar der Gefangenen haben schlimme Platzwunden an den Köpfen davongetragen", wies der ältere Eother den braunhaarigen Jungen an, der neben ihm stand und die Gefesselten bewachte.  
  
Eother durchsuchte die Gepäcksäcke, die Galdor und die anderen von den Pferden abgeschnallt haben und zu einem Haufen aufgeschichtet hatten. Und tatsächlich fand er in einem von den Säcken Verbandszeug. Es war nicht viel, aber es würde reichen.  
  
Eother kniete sich neben einem der Männer der königlichen Garde nieder und betastete seine Verletzung mit seinen Fingern. Der Mann stieß einen Schmerzenslaut aus.  
  
'Direkt an der Schläfe, dieser Schlag hätte ihn töten können" dachte Eother wütend und reinigte die Wunde mit einem sauberen Lappen.  
  
"Hier Eother, ich hoffe es reicht", sagte Donal und stelle einen Kochtopf voll Wasser, den er ebenfalls bei dem Gepäck der Reisenden gefunden hatte, neben Eother.  
  
Eother war froh, dass die meisten der Reisenden noch bewusstlos waren, sonst hätte er noch mehr Stöhnen und Wehklagen gehört, als er ihre Wunden auswusch und verband.  
  
Lautes Gelächter brach los und Eother drehte sich um. Zwischen den Bäumen erschien Aislinns und zog eine gebückte Gestalt an den Haaren neben sich her; ihren Dolch fest an deren Hals drückend.  
  
Eother schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und wandte sich wieder dem Verletzten zu, dessen Wunde er gerade behandelte.  
  
"Ihr habt ihn entwischen lassen!", rief Ais ihren Männern zu, doch die lachten nur noch mehr.  
  
"Hast du dir einen neuen Liebhaber gefangen, Ais? Aber ich bezweifle, dass er viel aushält, bei so einem dürren Körperbau.", sagte Haramis lachend und dabei schüttelte sich seine überaus muskulöse Gestalt.  
  
"Ich muss mir doch keinen Liebhaber fangen, die laufen mir in Scharen hinterher", grinste Aislinn und trat zu ihren Männern, den Elben fest im Schlepptau.  
  
"Fesselt ihn, dass ist ein äußerst widerspenstiges Exemplar von einem Elben", sagte Ais zu ihren Männern.  
  
"Und habt ihr schon was Brauchbares gefunden?", fragte sie und ließ ihren Blick über das Gepäck wandern.  
  
Haldir ließ alles zähneknirschend über sich ergehen, ohne nur ein einziges Wort zu sagen, auch die Beleidigung, als Liebhaber für einen Menschen bezeichnet zu werden.  
  
"Ais, schau mal was ich hier gefunden habe", lachend rief der hellhaarige Garrys zu Ais herüber und zog dabei ein hellblaues, langes Gewand aus einem gut verschnürten Sack und hielt es in die Höhe, "das würde zu dir passen, ich hab dich noch nie in einem Kleid gesehen."  
  
"Das wirst du auch nie mein Lieber. Ich werde nie ein kein Kleid anziehen", sagte Ais. Doch dann wanderte ihr Blick zu Haldir, dem sie gerade seine Beine zusammenbinden wollten.  
  
'Ich werde aus diesen dummen Menschen nicht schlau. Wieso sollte ein Mann ein Kleid anziehen...?' doch Haldir konnte sich keine weiteren Gedanken über den Humor der Menschen machen, denn Ais trat auf ihn zu und sah ihn, mit einem nicht zu deutenden Blick, an.  
  
"Wartet, fesselt ihn noch nicht", sagte Ais zu den beiden Männern, die an den Beinen des Elben mit Seilen hantierten.  
  
Die restlichen Männer standen mit gezückten Waffen um den Elben herum um ihn an einem Fluchtversuch zu hindern. Sie sahen Ais verständnislos an.  
  
"Weißt du Garrys, du hast Recht. Ich könnte wirklich mal neue Kleidung vertragen."  
  
Dabei schaute Ais an sich herunter.' Und wenn ich schon die Gelegenheit habe, dann will ich auch etwas besonderes, auf das ich auch noch Jahre später stolz sein kann' dachte sie.  
  
Ais zückte ihren Dolch und trat noch näher an Haldir heran.  
  
"Werdet Ihr mir Eure Tunika und Euer Hemd freiwillig überlassen, oder muss man da nachhelfen?", fragte Ais keck, spielte mit ihrem Dolch und musterte seine Kleidung nochmals.  
  
Die Kleidung, die er trug, war außerordentlich schön. Sie war nicht prunkvoll aber sie war über und über mit kleinen Mustern aus Blättern und Zweigen bestickt. Das hellgraue, fast weiße Hemd und die graue Tunika, die ihm bis über die Hüften reichte, behinderten ihn sicher nicht beim reiten, da sie auf beiden Seiten geschlitzt war.  
  
'Das fesseln wäre mir egal, schließlich sind die Anderen auch gefesselt. Aber mein Hemd, MEIN Hemd. NEIN, dass werde ich nicht hergeben. Einen stinkenden, dreckigen und schwitzenden Menschenkörper in MEINEM Hemd. Das geht jetzt wirklich zu weit?' schimpfte Haldir innerlich.  
  
"Was fällt euch dreckigen Straßenräubern überhaupt ein? Zuerst überfallt ihr die Königin Gondors und ihre Leibgarde, wisst ihr den nicht, dass ihr euch mit dieser Tat die Todesstrafe einhandelt? Gebt euch mit dem zufrieden was ihr habt und verschwindet endlich", empörte sich Haldir und versuchte seine Wut zu unterdrücken, was ihm aber nur halbwegs gelang.  
  
"Die Todesstrafe? Da kann man ja nur lachen. Die Todesstrafe haben wir uns schon seit unserem ersten Beutezug aufgehalst und dass ist schon ein paar Jahre her. Und wie Ihr seht, Herr *arroganter* Elb lässt es sich gut damit leben? sagte Aislinn spöttisch und hielt ihm ihren Dolch immer noch an seinen Hals.  
  
"Ich frage Euch noch einmal, überlasst Ihr mir freiwillig Eure Tunika und Euer Hemd oder muss ich nachhelfen?", sagte sie gefährlich leise und drückte ihren Dolch noch härter an seine Kehle.  
  
Von fern hörte man ein leises Donnergrollen und der kühle Wind frischte auf.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Schön Reviews schreiben, aber bitte keine E-Mail Bomben, wegen dem Ende des Kapitels ja *g* und wenn doch, dann bitte nur kleine...... 


	7. 7 Gefesselt im Regen

Review Antworten:  
  
Shelley: Zum Glück hat sich da rausgestellt, das es sich um das noch nicht korrigierte Kapitel handelte *g*  
  
Winno: Jaja, ein mutiges Mädchen *g* und wegen den offenen Enden, ich werde versuchen mich zu ändern.  
  
Conna: Ich habe ein winzig kleines Konzept, dass besteht aus Räubermädchen klaut Haldir die Kleider und er will Rache und das zwischendurch ist aus dem Stehgriff *g*  
  
Zitaboril: Die liebe Tante Galadriel muss nicht eingreifen, denn es wird nicht so übel enden....  
  
Perdringiel: Leute seht mal alle her, dass ist MEIN Erestor *g* freu mich sehr über dein Review. Bist herzlich dazu eingeladen noch mehr zu schreiben *zwinker*  
  
Loriel: Ich wird bestimmt nicht aufhören zu schreiben, es sei denn die Ideen gehen mir aus....  
  
Heitzi: Werd's mir merken. OK, da sind Fehler, aber sie sind nicht so schlimm, nach meinem Erachtens und wer weiss denn schon ob Elben Wehleidig sind oder nicht?  
  
Amlugwen: Er wird's dann schon noch merken *g*  
  
7. Gefesselt im Regen  
  
Eother trat zu Ais, legte seine wettergegerbte Hand auf ihre rechte Schulter und sagte: "Lass es gut sein, wir haben was wir wollten. Es wird bald regnen, wir sollten aufbrechen. Garrys geh und hol die Pferde aus dem Wald."  
  
'Vielleicht hat er Recht', dachte Aislinn und wollte schon von Haldir ablassen, als sie ein triumphierendes Leuchten in seinen Augen sah und er ihr einen überheblichen Blick zuwarf.  
  
"Aber Eother, du weißt doch, dass ich begonnenes immer zu Ende führe", antwortete Ais dem Älteren und ließ den Elb keinen Moment aus den Augen.  
  
"Wie du meinst", seufzte Eother und wandte sich schulterzuckend ab.  
  
"Wer nichts zu tun hat, packt das Erbeutete wieder auf die Packpferde, wir nehmen sie mit. Lasst einen Proviantsack hier." sagte er und trat kopfschüttelnd zur Seite.  
  
Aislinn beugte sich nach vorne und flüsterte Haldir ins Ohr: "Gebt mir Eure Sachen oder ich werde Euch, und das schwöre ich bei den Valar, von unten nach oben aufschlitzen."  
  
Ais nahm ihren Dolch von Haldirs Kehle, schlüpfte unter die hüftlange, graue Tunika und drückte ihm den Dolch an die Seite seines Bauches. So fest, dass sich makellose, samtene Haut aufritzte. Sein warmes Blut bildete einen Rinnsal, das langsam über die Klinge des Dolches bis hin zu ihren Fingern floss. Die Wirkung dieser Tat setzte sofort ein. Der Elb zuckte zusammen, nahm langsam seine Hände nach oben und öffnete die Verschlüsse seiner Tunika. Aislinn trat zur Seite und betrachtete ihn, wie er dies wiederstrebend tat.  
  
'Was hab ich da nur wieder angezettelt. Bin ich froh, das Elben so wehleidig sind. Ich hätte nicht gewusst, was ich gemacht hätte, wenn er sich geweigert hätte. Einen Rückzieher konnte ich nicht machen, dass wäre sehr peinlich gegenüber meiner Männer gewesen, noch Wochen lang hätten sie mich damit aufgezogen' dachte sie erleichtert.  
  
Ais bluffte nur, niemals hätte sie ihm auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt.  
  
.........  
  
Als Haldir den brennenden Schmerz und das herunterlaufende Blut an seiner Seite spürte, wusste er dass er es ernst meinte.  
  
Mit unterdrückter Wut öffnete er die Verschlüsse seiner Tunika. Er durfte die Beherrschung nicht verlieren, sonst wäre er in der nächsten Minute tot gewesen, erstochen von den gezückten Waffen, der Räuber die hinter ihm standen. Er zog seine Tunika aus und warf sie achtlos vor Aislinns Füße auf den staubigen Boden.  
  
"Und Euer Hemd? Was soll ich mit einer so vornehmen Tunika, wenn ich kein passendes Hemd dazu habe? Könnt Ihr mir das sagen, Herr Elb?", sagte sie frech und sah ihn weiterhin an.  
  
Haldir knurrte leise und zog mit einem Ruck sein Hemd über den Kopf und warf zu der am Boden liegenden Tunika.  
  
'DASS wirst du mir büßen, DASS verspreche ich dir, bei den Valar!' Haldir ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und presste sie so vor Wut so fest zusammen, dass sich seine Fingernägel tief in seine Handballen bohrten.  
  
Immer und immer wieder wiederholte er den selben Satz in seinen Gedanken und mit jedem mal stieg seine Wut.   
  
...........  
  
Aislinn vergaß einzuatmen, als sie Haldirs nackten Oberkörper sah. Erst als sie fast zu ersticken drohte, holte sie tief Luft.  
  
Sie blickte auf den schmalen, durchtrainierten Oberkörper, dessen Muskeln außerordentlich gut definiert waren. Ais hatte noch nie einen Mann mit einem solchen Körperbau gesehen. Es überkam sie plötzlich das Verlangen, den Elben zu berühren, über die samtige Haut zu streicheln, die sie zuvor kurz unter ihren Fingern gespürt hatte. Ais schlug das Herz bis zum Hals und das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren.  
  
Als Ais merkte, dass sie den Elben, der mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihr stand anstarrte, senkte sie ihr Blick und hob ihr Erbeutetes vom Boden auf.  
  
"Habt dank Ihr seit doch nicht böse, wenn ich Euer GESCHENK erst später anprobiere Herr Elb", sagte Ais als sie die Tunika und das Hemd aufhob, "fesselt ihn, aber nehmt besser ein paar Seile mehr und verknotet sie gut" wies sie ihre Männer an und schritt von dannen.  
  
..........  
  
Ehe Haldir sich versah saß er auch schon gefesselt am Boden. Gut verschnürt wie ein Paket.  
  
'Ich freu mich schon auf ein Wiedersehen mit dir, du Bastard. Ich werde dir deinen Kopf abschlagen...nein, zuerst werd ich dir deine dreckige Zunge mit meinen bloßen Händen aus deinem Hals heraus reißen und dann werde ich dich köpfen.....' schwor Haldir dem Räuberhauptmann in Gedanken Rache.  
  
Ein Mann von mittlerem Wuchs, mit blonden, leicht ergrauten Haaren ließ sich vor ihm nieder.  
  
"Ihr gestattet?", fragte Eother und wollte mit einem sauberen Stück Tuch Haldirs Kopfwunde auswaschen.  
  
"FASST mich NICHT an. Verschwindet, ICH brauch Eure Hilfe NICHT!!!", zischte Haldir gefährlich leise dem vor ihm knienden Menschen zu.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, aber der Hauptmann hat es nicht so gemeint", versuchte Eother zu beschwichtigen, merkte aber schnell, dass das ein Fehler war.  
  
"ER hat es nicht SO gemeint? WIE hat er es denn gemeint? Ich schwöre euch allen wird DAS hier noch leid tun. Und Euer Hauptmann wird es noch Leid tun, dass er jemals meinen Weg gekreuzt hat und es wagte die Königin von Gondor zu überfallen", erwiderte Haldir und blickte Eother mit seinen blauen, vor Wut funkensprühenden Augen an.  
  
Der Wind frischte auf und lautes Donnergrollen brach los, vereinzelt zuckten langgezogene, verästelte Blitze über den Himmel. Die ersten schweren Regentropfen fielen zu Boden.  
  
Ein Mann, auf einem großen, robusten, fuchsfarbenen Pferd kam auf Haldir und Eother zugeritten.  
  
"Eother, komm, wir wollen zu unserem Lagerplatz. Es wird bald heftig regnen", sagte er, hielt Eother eine Hand entgegen, die er sofort ergriff und sich daran aufs Pferd hoch zog.  
  
Haldir sah den Pferden der Wegelagerer nach, bis sie hinter der nächsten Straßenbiegung verschwunden waren.  
  
Da saß er nun, zusammengesunken, gefesselt, halb nackt und schäumend vor Wut. Der Regen hatte sich verstärkt und prasselte jetzt erbarmungslos auf ihn nieder. Die Regentropfen suchten sich einen Weg durch sein langes, blondes Haar und liefen ihm dann über sein Gesicht.  
  
Die Königin von Gondor war unter seinem Geleit überfallen worden. Diese Schmach würde erst gesühnt sein, wenn der Kopf des Räuberhauptmannes nicht mehr auf seinen Schultern saß. Und Haldir würde nicht eher ruhen, bis er seine Rache bekommen hatte.  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*  
  
Ich will.....will......REVIEWS!!!!!!!! 


	8. 8 Untertauchen leicht gemacht

Review Antworten:  
  
Winno: Wird würde den da nicht ausflippen *g*  
  
Shelley: 8 Kapitel? Das hier ist das 8 Kapitel *g* Da muss ich mich dir anschliessen, ein halbnackter, gefesselter Haldir *sabber* Ich hätte ihm ja noch die Hose geklaut, aber ich bin ich und Ais ist Ais *zwinker*  
  
Eleria: Natürlich hätte Haldir Ais leicht überwältigen können, aber dann hätte er seine Königin in Gefahr gebracht....  
  
Conna: Noch genauer beschreiben *g* kannst du dir den nicht vorstellen, wie er da im Regen sitzt *evil grin* aber das mit dem Öl wäre nicht schlecht, aber woher sollte Ais den so auf die Schnelle ein Fass voll Öl her kriegen....  
  
Amlugwen: Hallo Ork *g* ich hab daran gedacht Ais auch seine Hosen klauen zu lassen, aber ich wollte euch doch nicht schon im 7 Kapitel schocken *lach*  
  
Ari: ja Reviews immer nur her damit *hechel*  
  
8. Untertauchen leicht gemacht....  
  
"Ais, du weißt, dass wir uns nun verstecken müssen. Wir können nicht mehr so nahe bei der weißen Stadt lagern. Sie werden uns lange suchen, schließlich haben wir die Königin von Gondor überfallen. Wenn wir Glück haben, dann hat die Suche nach uns noch nicht begonnen, aber sie werden keinen Schlupfwinkel auslassen", sagte Haramis und trank den Rest seines Weines, den er noch im Becher hatte, aus.  
  
"Ich weiß, Haramis. Aber das nehme ich gern auf mich, denn jetzt haben wir für eine Weile ausgesorgt. Die Beute hat uns mehr eingebracht, als ich erwartet hatte", bekundete Aislinn glücklich. Sie rutschte ein Stück näher an das Lagerfeuer und zog ihren Mantel enger um ihre Schultern.  
  
"Am besten ist es wohl wenn alle zu ihren Familien zurückkehren, ihr wart schon lange nicht mehr Zuhause. Eure Kinder vermissen euch bestimmt schon und eure Frauen erst recht...", grinste Ais.  
  
........  
  
Ais hatte ihren Männern ein paar Tage zuvor angekündigt, dass sie für eine Weile würden untertauchen müssen. Von der Beute, die sie der Reisegruppe der Königin abgenommen hatten, bekam jeder seinen Anteil. Somit waren sie und ihre Familien für längere Zeit versorgt.  
  
Es war früh am Morgen, als sich die Männer von einander verabschiedeten.  
  
Und vergesst nicht, ihr werdet gesucht. Verhaltet euch unauffällig. Lasst euch nicht Erwischen", warnte Ais zum Abschied, "wir treffen uns in genau in 2 Jahren an unserem angestammten Lagerplatz. Wen einer es vorzieht, nicht mehr bei uns mitzumachen, so verstehe ich das. Ich würde mich aber sehr freuen möglichst viele wiederzusehen. Gebt auf euch Acht."  
  
"Macht's gut", schrie Ais ihren Männern nach und winkte zum Abschied, als sie ihren Pferden die Sporen gaben und davon ritten.  
  
Ais sah der kleinen Gruppe nach, die sich mit schnellem Tempo nach Osten bewegte ihrer Heimat entgegen. Nach einem Tagesritt zusammen würden sie sich dann trennen, Donal, Aldaran, Haramis, Gwynn, Alaric und Falon würden sich weiter gen Osten halten und den großen Strom zu überqueren, um in ihre Heimat Ithilien zu gelangen. Erdan und Galdors Weg führte nach Süden, nach Lebennin am Anduin.  
  
Haleth und Eother ritten nach Rohan. Garrys, Markos und Allart würden sie zwei Tage lang begleiten, bevor sie über das Ered Nimrais, auch das weiße Gebirge genannt, ritten um dann zu den weißen Stränden von Anfalas und Belfalas zu gelangen.  
  
Und Aislinn? Wohin würde ihr Weg sie führen? Sie hatte niemanden, bis auf ihre Halbschwester Saillea. Ais hatte sie schon seit fünf Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Aber ein Bild von Saillea tauchte vor ihrem Inneren Auge auf. Sie war das absolute Gegenteil von Ais. Saillea war verheiratet und hatte Kinder, zwei waren es, als Aislinn sie das letzte Mal sah. Saillea war klein, sehr klein im Gegensatz zu Ais. Sie hatte Rückenlange, blonde Haaren, die sie meist zu einem Zopf zusammen band. Aus ihrem kleinen, schmalen Gesicht strahlten ein Paar blaue Augen hervor. Diese wurden von feingeschwungenen Augenbrauen eingerahmt. Sie war hübsch und deswegen gab es auch keine Probleme, einen Ehemann für sie zu finden.  
  
Ais ging zu ihrem treuen Pferd, schwang sich in den Sattel und ritt gemächlich gen Westen, entlang der Entwasser.   
  
......  
  
Es war früh am Abend, an einem regnerischen Tag, als Ais durch die Strassen von Stadel, einem kleinen Dörfchen in der Nähe von Bree, trabte. Sie bog nach rechts ab und ritt durch einen Torbogen, über dem ein langes Holzschild hing, auf dem in großen, schön geschwungenen, mit grüner Farbe bemalten Buchstaben stand:  
  
"Zur grünen Eiche"  
  
Als Aislinn von ihrem Hengst herunter stieg, gaben ihre Stiefel ein schmatzendes Geräusch von sich, als sie auf dem Boden aufschlugen. Sie war bis auf die Haut durchgenässt. Die Kapuze ihres Umhanges hatte ihren Dienst schon seit Stunden versagt und nun tropfte der Regen an Ais Haare herunter und lief ihr über das Gesicht.  
  
Es kamen auch sofort vier Kinder, in dicke Wollmäntel eingehüllt, auf sie zugerannt. Das größte Kind löste sich von der Gruppe, trat auf Ais zu und fragte: "Was wünscht Ihr, werter Herr?"  
  
"So höflich mein Junge", grinste Ais.  
  
'Das kann nur eines der Kinder meiner Schwester sein...?', dachte sie belustigt bei sich.  
  
"Ich möchte gerne mit der Frau Wirtin sprechen, wenn das möglich wäre.", antwortete Ais und beugte sich dabei zu dem etwa sechsjährigen Knaben hinunter.  
  
"Ja, sie ist da. Ich werde sie gleich holen", erwiderte der Junge und rannte ins Haus.  
  
Die anderen drei Kinder standen immer noch da und sahen mit großen Augen zu ihr hoch. Die Tür des Gasthauses öffnete sich und eine kleine Frau trat heraus. Sie hatte ein langes, grünliches Kleid an und darüber eine weiße Schürze gebunden, an der sie sich die Hände abtrocknete.  
  
"Kommt doch rein in die warme Stube, mein Herr", rief sie Ais zu, "Elaine, Taliesin, Amaethon! Kinder lasst den Herrn in Ruhe und belästigt ihn nicht weiter, kommt ins Haus."  
  
Aislinn musste ein lachen unterdrücken, ihre Schwester hatte sie nicht erkannt. Klar, es war recht nützlich, wenn alle dachten einen Mann vor sich zu haben und keine Frau. Ais nahm ihr Pferd am Zügel und lief auf ihre Schwester zu. Sie war nicht mehr so schlank, denn die vier Schwangerschaften, die sie hinter sich hatte, hatten ihr zu fraulichen Formen verholfen. Sie war wirklich klein, noch kleiner als Ais sie in Erinnerung hatte. Aber es lag wohl daran, dass Ais vor fünf Jahren erst fünfzehn war und sie seitdem noch ein beträchtliches Stück gewachsen war. Ais trat auf sie zu und sah auf sie hinab.  
  
Sailleas Augen weiteten sich, als sie in die dunkelgrünen Augen Aislinns blickte.  
  
"Kenn ich Euch, Herr? Mir scheint als ob ich Eure Augen schon einmal gesehen hätte, aber meine Erinnerungen sind im Moment verschleiert", sagte ihre Schwester und musste dabei ihren Kopf in den Nacken legen, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
"Saillea, meine Schwester, freundlich wie eh und je", grinste Ais und beugte sich zu ihrer Halbschwester hinunter um sie zu umarmen.  
  
"Aislinn, dass kann nicht sein! Bist du es wirklich?", fragte sie ungläubig und umarmte Ais mit Freudentränen in den Augen.  
  
"Ja ich bin's, und wie mir scheint ein ganzes Stück größer, als vor fünf Jahren", meinte sie scherzhaft, "aber ich hab da ein kleines Problem, ich brauche ein Versteck für die nächsten zwei Jahre."  
  
"Oh nein, was hast du denn jetzt wieder ausgefressen. Nein sag nichts, ich kann's mir denken" sagte Saillea, "du musst mir nichts erzählen, denn ich will gar nichts wissen. Belenus, führ das Pferd in den Stall und versorge es."  
  
Der Junge tat sofort, was seine Mutter ihm aufgetragen hatte. Saillea nahm Ais am Arm und zog sie in die noch leere Gaststube, zu dem sich dort befindenden Kamin und drückte sie auf einen Stuhl.  
  
"Zieh deinen Umhang und den Mantel aus. Ich werde dir ein heißes Bad bereiten", sagte ihre Schwester und stand schon am Fuß der Treppe, die zum oberen Stock führte, als Ais noch etwas in den Sinn kam.  
  
"Du hast mir noch keine Antwort auf meine Frage gegeben", sagte Ais.  
  
Saillea blickte wehmütig zu ihrer Schwester zurück.  
  
"Aber natürlich, ich will doch nicht das du ohne Obdach bist. Ich muss das mit Serkis, meinem Mann bereden", antwortete sie und ging die Treppe hinauf um ihrer kleinen Schwester ein Bad zu richten und ein sauberes Kleid herauszusuchen, sowie einen Kamm.  
  
Es würde sie einige Nerven kosten, Ais dazu zu bewegen ein Kleid zu tragen, denn schon als Kind wollte sie nie Kleider anziehen oder sich kämmen. Sie streunte lieber mit ihrem Vater durch den Wald. Wäre Ais zu Hause geblieben, wäre keine Diebin sondern ein anständiges Mädchen aus ihr geworden.  
  
Ja, sie ist zu einer wahren Schönheit herangewachsen, was jetzt leider von der Dreckschicht, die auf ihrer Haut lag zunichte gemacht wurde.  
  
Als Ais im heißen Wasser lag, war sie froh darüber so eine gutmütige große Schwester zu haben. Aber Aislinn hatte das Kleid gesehen und den Kamm, das auf einem Stuhl lag, der in der Ecke stand.  
  
'Dort hinein wird sie mich niemals zwängen, nein, nein. Kämmen von mir aus, aber ich ziehe kein Kleid an...'  
  
......  
  
Fast zwei Jahre waren nun vergangen, seit ihre Männer sich getrennt hatten und nach Hause ritten. Beinahe zwei Jahre war sie jetzt nun bei ihrer Schwester gewesen. Doch jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr still da sitzen ohne etwas zu tun. Ihre Männer würden sich schon bald wieder auf den Weg zu ihrem alten Lagerplatz machen und dort warten. Ais war sich diesmal nicht sicher, ob wieder alle auftauchen würden. Aber jetzt war es ihre Aufgabe herauszufinden, ob man immer noch nach ihnen suchte und dazu musste sie sich in die weiße Stadt hinein wagen.  
  
°ç°ç°ç°ç°ç°ç°ç°ç°ç°ç°ç°ç°ç°ç°ç°ç°ç°ç°ç°ç°ç°ç°ç°ç°  
  
huhu *wink* ihr wisst ja, was ich will *zwinker* 


	9. 9 Die Suche

Ich danke amlugwen, connatica und MysticGirl1, für eure tollen Reviews.  
  
Ich hab leider nur drei Reviews gekriegt und da hab ich mich gefragt ob euch meine FF nicht mehr gefällt....und hab mir auch überlegt ob ich noch weiter schreiben soll....  
  
9. Die Suche  
  
"Seht ihr was? Habt ihr was gehört?" fragte der Mensch, welcher neben dem Elben im Gebüsch verborgen lag und die Strasse im Auge behielt.  
  
"Nein!" antwortete Haldir rüde, "wie sollte ich etwas hören oder sehen, wenn ihr mir andauernd die gleiche Frage stellt?"  
  
"Tut mir leid...", murmelte Hador, der jetzt schon seit Stunden hier im Gebüsch neben dem Elben lag.  
  
Es sollten Wegelagerer überführt werden, die, Gerüchten zufolge, hier entlang reiten sollten. Hador zweifelte daran, denn seit über 2 Jahren waren die Wegelagerer, nach denen der Elb so unermüdlich suchte, wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Die Beine taten ihm weh, sein Rücken schrie vor Schmerzen und er fragte sich, wie schon so oft in der Vergangenheit, wieso der Hauptmann der Elben so versessen darauf war diese Diebe zu fassen?  
  
Natürlich, man erzählte sich Geschichten in den Strassen von Minas Tirith. Dass der Räuberhauptmann, der vor gut zwei Jahren die Frau Königin und ihre Garde überfallen hat, den Elben, der jetzt neben ihm im Dreck lag an der Flucht gehindert hatte. Danach, so sagte man, habe dieser ihn sogar den Haaren zu den anderen der Reisegruppe zurückgezogen und ihm gezwungen haben, das Hemd samt Tunika auszuziehen. Glaubte man den Gerüchten, so war der Hauptmann ein Hüne von einem Menschen, riesengroß wie ein Troll und ebenso stark. Andere wiederum erzählten, er sei nur ein Jüngling von knapp 20 Sommern gewesen, der den Elben dermaßen verärgert hatte, dass dieser sich schwor, nicht eher Ruhe zu geben, bevor er den Kopf des Räuberhauptmannes in seinen Händen hielt.  
  
Das würde erklären, weshalb der Hauptmann der Galadhrim nach zwei Jahren immer noch Jagd auf ihn machte und alleine zurückblieb, als seine Elbenkrieger zurück nach Lothlorien gingen.  
  
...  
  
Hador hatte sich schon oft gefragt, warum er sich darauf eingelassen hatte, den Hauptmann der lorischen Garde bei der Verfolgung der Wegelagerer zu unterstützen. Wie oft war er gezwungen gewesen sich im Geäst der Bäume, hinter Sträuchern oder unter Dornengestrüpp zu verstecken. Er war die Suche schon nach wenigen Monaten leid gewesen, hatte es aber nicht gewagt, dem Hauptmann dies mitzuteilen. Sein gesunder Menschenverstand sagte ihm, dass die Räuber längst über alle Berge waren. Kein halbwegs klar denkender Mensch würde nach einem solchen Raubzug weiterhin guter Dinge durchs Land ziehen, immer die Gefahr im Nacken, erwischt zu werden.  
  
Dem Elben schienen solche Gedanken gar nicht zu beschäftigen. Zu versessen war er darauf, diese Bande endlich dingfest zu machen. Wenn man den Gerüchten glaubte, dann war es offensichtlich, dass der lorische Hauptmann in seiner Ehre gekränkt worden war. Und das wiederum verlangte nach Genugtuung. Dafür konnte sogar Hador nach all dieser Zeit Verständnis aufbringen. Ein wenig zumindest.  
  
Hador ließ seinen Blick wieder zur Straße schweifen und er vermied es tunlichst in den nächsten Stunden etwas zu sagen, denn es war sehr unangenehm neben einem verärgerten Elben im Schmutz unter einem Gebüsch zu liegen.  
  
Hador hatte schon am Anfang, als er den blonden Hauptmann zum erstenmal sah, gemerkt, dass er nicht so viel von Menschen hielt. Und es verursachte ihm Gänsehaut, wenn er den missbilligenden Blick des Hauptmannes auf seinem Körper spürte. Aber es war lange nicht mehr so schlimm wie am Beginn der Räuberjagd.  
  
...........  
  
Sie waren ohne Erfolg in die Stadt zurück geritten.  
  
'Das kann doch einfach NICHT wahr sein...', sagte Haldir zu sich selbst, während er seine Hände übers Gesicht legte und nochmals in das warme Wasser eintauchte, in dem er lag.  
  
Als er zurückkam, fand Haldir heißes Wasser in seiner Wanne vor. Er hatte sich gleich die stark verschmutzten Kleider vom Leib gezerrt und sie achtlos am Boden liegen lassen.  
  
Das Badezimmer grenzte an sein großes Schlafgemach und war mit einer Tür verbunden. Es war mit weißem Marmor eingefasst, auf dem kleine silberne Blattornamente fein aufgemalt waren. Gegenüber der Tür gab es keine richtige Wand, sondern riesengroße Fenster, die bis zur Decke reichten. Die Fensterwand war von langen, weißen, elegante Vorhängen eingerahmt, die vor neugierigen Blicken schützten. Aber es war sehr schwer, wenn nicht gar unmöglich zu diesen Fenstern hereinzublicken, denn vor ihnen fiel eine steile Mauer ab, an der es unmöglich war hinauf zu klettern. Der Fußboden des Bades war beheizt, so dass man auch im Winter schön warm hatte.  
  
In der Mitte des Raumes war eine große Wanne in den Boden eingelassen, daneben auf einem kleinen, niedrigen Tischchen standen kleinen, verschiedenfarbige Fläschchen in denen sich diverse, gut riechende Bade- oder Massageöle befanden. Gleich neben der Tür, die zum Schlafgemach führte stand ein großer runder Spiegel. Davor ein Frisiertisch und ein Hocker. Auf dem Tisch waren Haarspangen, Kämme und wenig Schmuck angeordnet. Überall im Bad standen große, grüne Pflanzen in imposanten, schön verzierten Töpfen. Es war schon dunkel und man hatte in Haldirs Bad unzählige Kerzen angezündet.  
  
Haldir tauchte wieder auf und strich sich mit seinen Händen übers Gesicht, um das herunterlaufende Wasser von seinen Augen fern zu halten.  
  
'Wo ist dieser verdammter Bastard, zwei Jahre ...?', sagte er und führte sein Selbstgespräch weiter, ‚ZWEI Jahre und keine Spur von ihm. Wo kann der bloß sein...?'  
  
Er hob seine Arme und legte sie links und rechts auf den Rand der Wanne, legte seinen Kopf nach hinten und schloss seine blauen Augen.  
  
'Wo könnte er sein..... WO! Hier in Gondor kann er nicht sein, ich habe die ganze Gegend durchgekämmt und kein einziges Schlupfloch ausgelassen.....?', philosophierte er weiter, ‚entweder hat er ein unsagbares Glück oder er ist schlau, so gerissen, dass er es mit einem Fuchs aufnehmen könnte.....aber er IST ein MENSCH, EIN MENSCH!!!', die letzten Worte schrie Haldir fast und schlug mit seiner Faust ins, jetzt lauwarme Wasser, dass es über den Rand der Wanne spritzte und einige Kerzen dabei erloschen.  
  
Haldir stieß sich mit beiden Händen von Wannenrand ab und stand aus dem warmen Wasser auf. Das Wasser lief an ihn hinab und hinterlies nasse Spuren auf seiner Haut. Er hob sein rechtes Bein auf den Wannenrand und mit einem Ruck stieg er aus der Wanne und lief zu seinem Frisiertisch, auf dessen Stuhl ein weißes, flauschiges Handtuch lag. Er hinterließ eine nasse Spur, die sich von den, seinen Körper herab perlenden Tropfen, gebildet hatte.  
  
Er fasste nach dem Handtuch und band es sich um die Hüfte und setzte sich auf den Hocker. Haldir ergriff einen von den vielen Kämmen, die auf dem Tisch herumlagen, und begann sein nasses, silberblondes, langes Haar mit einem silbernen, mit grünen Steinchen besetzten Kamm, zu entwirren und sah dabei in sein makelloses Gesicht, das der große, holzumrahmten Spiegel wiedergab.  
  
Haldir hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und legte den Kamm wieder hin.  
  
'Der Spiegel....natürlich. Wieso ist mir das nicht früher in den Sinn gekommen ...', sagte er, schlug sich mit der Hand gegen seine Stirn und beugte sich näher an den Holzrahmen des Spiegels.   
  
Der Holzrahmen, war mit Pferdemotiven verziert, die mit größter Sorgfalt in das Holz hinein geschnitzt worden waren.  
  
'Rohan...Rohan, genau, dieser Mann...', sagte Haldir und dachte dabei an Eother, der ihm einst bei dem Überfall vor zwei Jahren seine Kopfwunde verbinden wollte und dem Haldir ziemlich rüde zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er seine Hilfe nicht brauchte. Aber heute würde er anders handeln und ihm seine Wunde verbinden lassen. Denn nachher hatte er fürchterliche Schmerzen, weil sich die Wunde, wegen dem Schmutz der sich darin sammelte, entzündet hatte.  
  
'Dieser Mann, blonde, lange Haare, seine Erscheinung, eindeutig ein Pferdeherr, ein Rohirrim ...', flüsterte Haldir und fuhr dabei vorsichtig über die eingeschnitzten Pferdeköpfe.  
  
Haldir setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und kämmte seine Haare fertig, dann stand er auf, löschte alle Kerzen, bevor er in sein angrenzendes Schlafgemach ging und sich in sein weiches Bett fallen ließ.  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
Ihr wisst ja was ich will, wenn ich an Haldirs Tunika weiter schreiben soll. 


	10. 10 Der Apfelklau

Wie ich es euch gesagt habe, das neue Kapitel.  
  
-----WARNUNG-----  
  
Es ist nicht korrekturgelesen worden. Welche, die Rechtschreibfehler oder sonst was finden können sie gerne behalten g  
  
Ich danke ausserdem dra-ko, Monkey, BlauesLicht, zitaboril, Thuringwen, Dani G, Minuial, Andvagoriel, amlugwen und ihrem Ork g, Samira Nin, ice, theSilent, Shelley, Winnowill, Connatica, Arsinoe4, Ronny ferocia, Ithiliell, sneakyknave, Neogoddess, merenwen, Aeweth, Blumenzwerg und melleth für ihre ganz lieben und tollen Reviews die ich jetzt nicht beantworten werde weil sonst ginge es noch länger ggg  
  
10. Apfelklau  
  
Aislinn war jetzt schon gut zwei Wochen in Minas Tirith und sie hatte keine Steckbriefe von sich oder von einem der Bandenmitglieder gesehen. Ein paar Gerüchte hatte sie gehört aber die waren nicht der Rede wert. Sie verbrachte die Tage und die Nächte damit, auf den Strassen rum zu lungern und ihre Ohren zu spitzen.  
  
Aislinn hatte in der Stadt ein unscheinbares Gasthaus eindeckt, in dem sie sich ein kleines, heruntergekommenes Zimmer, im Dachgeschoss, für nur wenig Geld gemietet hatte und ihr Pferd Duath war auch gut indem kleinen, ein bisschen heruntergekommenen Stall der zum Gasthaus gehört untergebracht.  
  
Jetzt sass Ais mal wieder in einer dunklen Ecke in einer Nebenstrasse, die an die Hauptstrasse grenzte, die Kapuze von ihrem neuen, nachtblauen Umhang, den sie von ihrer Schwester geschenkt gekriegt hatte, tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Ais wollte ihrer Schwester Saillea die Hälfte von ihrer Beute, die sie nun in Geld umgewandelt hatte, abgeben. Aber sie wollte nichts davon wissen, aber als Ais ein Kleid aus grauer, bestickter Seide, mit weiten Ärmeln aus ihrem Beutesack hervorzauberte konnte Saillea nicht nein sagen. Das Kleid war ihrer Schwester viel zu gross, aber als sie den Stoff zwischen ihren Händen hin und hergleiten liess, sagte sie mit einem Leuchten in ihren blauen Augen: „Danke Aislinn, ich will auch überhaupt nicht wissen, woher du das edle Gewand hast, denn ich kann es mir denken. Es ist mir zwar zu gross aber ich werd es ändern. Ein paar Stiche da und ein paar Stiche hier und schon passt es."  
  
'Jaja, dem Kleid konnte sie einfach nicht wiederstehen. Wenn sie wüsste, wem das Kleid gehört hatte, bevor es mir in die Finger kam....', dachte Ais schmunzelnd.  
  
Ais' Magen machte sich durch ein leises knurren bemerkbar.  
  
„Ja schon gut, ich werd dir gleich was besorgen.", sagte Ais leise und tätschelte ihren Bauch.  
  
Sie stand von dem Steinbrocken, auf dem sie gesessen hatte auf und sah vorsichtig um die Ecke um zu sehen, ob irgendwelche Soldaten oder sogar Elben auf der Strasse rumliefen. Aber da waren nur geschäftige Kaufleute die ihre Waren ausriefen. Kinder die herumrannten und Frauen die eilends ihre Lebensmittel einkauften. Also trat sie in die heisse Mittagsonne hinaus.  
  
'Mal sehen, was es hier so zu Essen gibt.', dachte sie und lief an den Markständen entlang.  
  
'Was haben wir den da....Blumenkohl, Sellerie, Lauch, Äpfel....Äpfel? Ja Äpfel sind jetzt genau das richtige.', dachte sie und trat unauffällig an den Stand mit den Äpfeln heran.  
  
Aislinn sah sich kurz um. Der Verkäufer war abgelenkt durch eine Kundin deren Mieder sehr eng geschnürt war und man dachte, dass jeden Augenblick was rausfallen könnte und sonst sah sie niemanden der ihr gefährlich werden konnte.  
  
Ihre Hand tastete sich nach vorne und schwup waren auch schon zwei Äpfel in der tiefen Tasche ihres Umhanges verschwunden und darauf folgten zwei und nochmals zwei, dann entfernte sich Ais wieder von dem Apfelstand.  
  
Doch dann passierte es, zwei spielende Kinder rannten an ihr vorbei so das Ais ausweichen musste um nicht mit ihnen zusammen zu stossen. Doch sie hatte nicht mit einem dritten Kind gerechnet, dass den anderen hinterher gerannt kam. Ais musste noch mehr zur Seite ausweichen, dabei stolperte sie rücklings über einen leeren Warenkorb der am Boden Stand. Sie fiel recht unsanft nach hinten auf ihren Rücken, der Umhang rutschte ihr über den Kopf weg und die Äpfel kullerten aus ihrer Umhangtasche auf die Strasse hinaus direkt vor den Apfelverkäufer.  
  
Ais versuchte sich aus ihrem Umhang zu befreien als sie auch schon ein Geschrei hörte.  
  
„DIEB!!!!! HALTEN IHN!!!!! MAN HAT MICH BESTOHLEN!!!!", schrie der Apfelverkäufer und kam auf Ais zugestampft wie ein wütender Olifant.  
  
'Ohoh, dass wir knapp', dachte sie als sie den Verkäufer und ein paar andere Männer auf sich zu rennen sah.  
  
Aislinn raffte sich auf und rannte so schnell sie konnte davon, bog nach rechts ab und noch mal und nochmals nach rechts, dann nach link, über eine Mauer, nachmals nach rechts, hielt an und versteckte sich in einer dunklen Ecke, um zu sehen ob sie ihre Verfolger abgeschüttelt hatte.  
  
Ja, rennen konnte sie, sie war schon immer vor ihrer Mutter oder ihrer Schwester geflüchtet, wenn sie sie zwingen wollten ein Kleid anzuziehen oder sonst was, dass sie nicht wollte.  
  
Aber so wie es aussah, hatte sie ihre Jäger abgeschüttelt. Zumindest an der Mauer sollten sie Probleme gekriegt haben. Aislinn musste grinsen, da war sie mal wieder gut aus dem Schlammassel raus gekommen. Sie griff sich in die Tasche und sehe da an, da waren noch zwei Äpfel. Ais nahm einen aus der Tasche, warf ihn in die Luft, fing ihn wieder ab und biss genüsslich in den roten, grossen Apfel hinein. Sie war zufrieden mit sich selbst und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Gasthaus, in dem sie sich ein Zimmerchen besorgt hatte.  
  
...........  
  
„Hallo Duath mein Lieber.", sagte Ais, als sie die morsche Stalltür aufstiess, um zu ihrem Ross zu gelangen, dass ihr freudig zu wirte.  
  
Sie trat auf ihn zu und fuhr ihm mit der Hand über sein schwarzblau glänzendes Fell und sagte: „Tut mir leid aber ich kann nicht mit dir rausgehen, es ist zu gefährlich. Aber hier hast du was zur Entschädigung. Ich hoffe es reicht dir."Ais nahm den zweiten Apfel aus ihrer Tasche und streckte ihn dem Pferd vor die Nase, dass zuerst daran schnupperte und ihn dann genüsslich in den Mund nahm und zerkaute.  
  
„Ich muss wieder gehen. Ich will mich noch ein bisschen ausruhen, bevor ich heute Nacht wieder nach draussen gehe. Ich komme dich auch bestimmt morgen wieder besuchen, versprochen.", sagte Ais und tätschelte liebevoll den Hals ihrer Pferdes und schlich sich wieder aus dem Stall und lief ums Gasthaus herum, um den Hintereingang zu benutzen der direkt neben der Treppe war die zu ihrem Zimmer hoch führte.  
  
..........  
  
Es war schon spät in der Nacht als Aislinn durch den Lärm, der von der Gaststube hinauf in ihr Zimmer drang, aufgeweckt wurde. Sie stand von ihrem niedrigen Bett auf und ging zum dem kleinen und einzigem Fenster in ihrem Zimmer um auf die Strasse herunter zu blicken.  
  
Sie war leer bis auf ein paar Schnapsleichen, die in dunklen Ecken herumlagen. Aislinn wunderte sich nicht darüber, denn es war um diese späte Stunde üblich, dass ein paar Männer den Weg nach Hause nicht mehr fanden und am morgen irgendwo im dreckliegend auf wachten mit einem Riesen Kater in der Birne.  
  
Sie schloss das Fenster wieder und zog sich ihre kniehohen Schnürstiefel, ihren schwarzen, abgetragenen Mantel und den nachtblauen Umhang, den sie von ihrer Schwester geschenkt bekommen hatte, an. Trat aus ihrem Zimmer und lies die Tür hinter sich leise ins Schloss fallen. Sie ging die lange Treppe hinunter, deren Stufen unter ihren vorsichtigen Schritte knarrten und dann trat sie, durch den Hintereingang ins Freie hinaus. Ein kühler Nachwind strich ihr ums Gesicht sobald sie den Schützenden Hauseingang hinter sich gelassen hatte.  
  
Aislinn lief an der rechten Seite, des Gasthauses vorbei um auf die Hauptstrasse zu gelangen, dass sie sich wieder in ihre angestammte, dunkle Nische setzten konnte.  
  
Doch dann geschah etwas das sie nicht beabsichtigt hatte. Als sie in die Nebengasse einbog, pralle sie mit etwas weichem zusammen doch bevor sie hinfiel wurde sie am Arm gepackt und wieder hochgezogen.  
  
„Tut mir leid, Herr. Ich.....", sagte der Mann, mit dem sie zusammengestossen war. Doch mitten im Satz hielt er inne als Aislinn ihm in die Augen sah.  
  
„DER DIEB!!!!!", schrie er.  
  
Ais handelte sofort. Sie stiess den Mann, der sie als den Apfelverkäufer wieder erkannt hatte, von sich und rannte weg. Doch sie kam nur zwei Gassen weiter, als ihr zwei Männer den Weg versperrten und als sie zurück blickte kam auch schon der Apfelverkäufer angetrabt mit zwei seiner Komplizen im Schlepp tau und versperrten ihr somit auch den Rückweg.  
  
„DU wirst was erleben. Ein Dieb kommt nicht ohne Straffe davon.", sagte einer der Männer bedrohlich und knackte mit seinen Fingerknöcheln, „dich werden wir lernen nicht mehr zu stellen, wenn du erstmals mit gebrochenen Fingern und Armen am Boden liegst."  
  
Ais griff an ihre linke Seite, doch sie fasste ins Leere. Der Dolch, wieso hab ich gerade heute meinen Dolch vergessen. Sie sah sich nach etwas brauchbarem um mit dem sie sich verteidigen konnte. Am Boden der dunklen Seitenstrasse lag überall Abfall herum, da muss doch was zu finden sein. Ais sah sich panisch um als die fünf Männer immer näher kamen.  
  
Hoffe das Euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat...  
  
PS: Eventuell gibt es heute Abend schon das 11. Kapitel. Wenn ich nach der Party noch dazu in der Lage bin lol 


	11. 11 Prügelei mit Folgen oder der Pfeil au...

Review Antworten:  
  
Conna: knuddel Tolles Gedicht, kommt mir aber bekannt vor lol  
  
Amlugwen: Jep, ist das Kleid von Arwen g Ais hat ja sonst keine Verwendung dafür und anziehen wird sie es bestimmt nicht lach Neeeeeee......Haldir rettet doch keine 'Menschen'...... Nunja, gut Frage. Wieso kauft sie die Äpfel nicht einfach....na ja sie will doch ihr Handwerk nicht verlernen und wegen zwei – drei Äpfel gibt Ais doch kein Geld aus g  
  
Und dann dank ich noch Samira Nin und Andvagoriel für ihr lieben Reviews knuddel  
  
11. Prügelei mit Folgen oder der Pfeil aus dem Nichts  
  
Die Männer kamen immer näher, wie Raubtiere die ihre Hilflose Beute umzingelten. Einer der Männer sprang auf sie zu und holte zu einem kräftigen Schlag aus.  
  
Ais machte einen Schritt zurück und duckte sich dabei weg aber dass war ein Fehle, denn sie geriet ins Straucheln als sie auf die Überreste eines kaputten Holzeimers stand. Sie drehte sich im Fallen auf den Bauch um ihren Sturz mit ihren Armen aufzufangen. Sie schlug härter auf als die dachte. Doch als sie ihren Kopf von dem verschmutzten Boden hob, sah sie vor sich auf dem Boden eine kurze, dünne Holzlatte liegen. Ais hechtete darauf zu und werte den nächsten Faustschlag des Mannes damit ab.  
  
.........  
  
Haldir wachte auf wegen einem lauten Tumult der von der Strasse durch das halboffene Fenster in sein grosses Gemach hineindrang.  
  
Er fuhr sich mit seiner Hand über die Augen, er musste eingeschlafen sein, ohne das er es wollte. Diese zweijährige Verfolgungsjagd zerrte mehr an seinen Kräften, als er am Anfang gedacht hatte.  
  
'Mal wieder typisch für diese Menschen. Zuerst saufen sie so viel von ihrem grässlich schmeckendem Gebräu, dass sie Bier nennen, dass sie nicht mehr Meister über ihren eigenen schwachen Körper sind und dann fangen sie auch noch eine Prügelei mitten in der Nacht auf einer offenen Strasse an. Wissen die den nicht das ich mich vielleicht auch mal ausruhen will!!!', dachte er bei sich als er sich auf dem Bett auf richtete.  
  
Das Handtuch, dass er sich umgebunden hatte als er sich hingelegt hatte, war immer noch um seine Hüften geschlungen. Doch es war ein beträchtliches Stück unter seinen Bauchnabel gerutscht.  
  
„Ich hoffe ihr Menschen sauft euch noch zu Tode!!! Es ist doch jede Nacht das gleiche mit euch Dreckskerlen.", zischelte Haldir und trat zu dem grossen Fenster seines Schlafgemaches, dass weit oberhalb der Strasse lag. Er fasste nach dem silbernen Knauf zog es auf und spähte auf die Mondbeschienene Strasse unter ihm.  
  
Auf der Strasse die unter seinem Fenster hindurchführte, ein bisschen weiter oben, hatten sich fünf Männer um einen Mann versammelt die hart auf ihn einprügelten. Ihr Opfer aber werte sich so gut es konnte, mit einer dünnen Holzlatte. Doch dabei musste es auch ein paar harte Schläge einstecken, unter denen es sich schmerzvoll bog.  
  
'Menschen.....Menschen die sich gegenseitig umbringen. Wie erniedrigend, nicht besser als Orks seit ihr. Aber soll mir recht sein, die vermehren sich wie Kaninchen da kommt es nicht drauf an ob jetzt der da unten die Prügelei überlebt oder nicht...'  
  
.........  
  
Ais steckte Schläge ein und teile so gut sie konnte mit ihrer Holzlatte aus, stiess sie den Männern in den Bauch, schlug sie gegen Schienbeine, blockte Schläge damit ab..... doch dann wurde es ihr doch zu viel, fünf gegen eine, dass geht nicht gut, dass konnte nicht gut gehen.  
  
Ais versuchte sich einen Fluchtweg aus der Gasse zu bahnen. Sie kam auch gut Vorwärts, sie waren schon von der dunklen Nebengasse in die Hauptstrasse eingebogen, doch die Schläger folgten ihr auf schritt und tritt.  
  
Ais linke Gesichtshälfte schmerzte, sowie ihr Magen, den die Männer mit ihren harten Schlägen trafen.  
  
Doch da, Ais erblickte an der gegenüberliegenden Wand grosse, dichte Efeuranken, die sich bis obenhin an einer Mauer hoch schlängelten und weiter über ein kleines Terrassengeländer.  
  
..........  
  
Der Einzelkämpfer hatte noch immer die schmale Holzlatte in den Händen und dämpfte oder blockte damit die Schläge seiner Angreifer ab. Doch dann warf er seine Waffe auf die Männer und rannte an die linke Strassenseite zu einer Mauer, an der dichtes Efeu empor wucherte.  
  
Haldir musste sich weit aus dem Fenster lehnen um zu verfolgen was geschehen würde, den die Mauer an der der Efeustrauch wuchs war auf der Seite der Strasse, auf der auch seine Gemächer waren.  
  
'Wen Menschen versuchen sich zu retten, dann bringt sie das zu Höchstleistungen', dachte Haldir grinsend und beobachtete wie der Mann im dunkelblauen Umhang zu entkommen versuchte und um sich schlug, als einer der Männer unter ihm hoch sprang, und ihn am Umhangssaum erwischte.  
  
Haldir sah mit höchstem Interesse zu. Der flüchtende sah aus wie eine Katze, die sich angestrengt festzuhalten versuchte um nicht den unter ihr bellenden Hunden als Abendessen im Bauch zu verschwinden. Als er seinen Umhang aus dem festen Griff des Mannes mit ein paar Tritte gegen seine Hände und Gesicht befreit hatte sah er nach oben und im hellen Mondlicht leuchteten seine grünen Augen wie Juwelen auf.  
  
Haldir schreckte zurück. Er hatte diese grünen Augen schon mal gesehen, grüne Augen, die er nie vergessen würde.  
  
........  
  
Nach ein paar Tritten von Ais lies der Mann sie laut fluchend los und Ais ergriff sofort die Möglichkeit und kletterte weiter nach oben. Sie wollte nicht als zermatschtes Fleischhäufchen enden.  
  
Aislinn sah nach oben und im hellen Vollmondlicht sah sie auch schon das Geländer vor ihr schimmern, dass die kleine Terrasse umgab. Sie war fast da sie durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben. Es war gar nicht auszudenken, was mit ihr passieren würde, wenn sie jetzt herunterstürzte.  
  
.......  
  
Er zog seinen Kopf in sein Zimmer zurück und sah sich um. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen langen Bogen. Er schnappte sich seine Waffe und hechtete zu seinem Köcher der an der Wand hing, zog einen seiner weissgefiederten Pfeilen hinaus und hechtete wieder zurück zum Fenster.  
  
Der Elb lehnte sich wieder zum Fenster hinaus, legte den Pfeil auf die Sehne, spannte den Bogen. So stark, das dass Holz knirschte und zielte.  
  
'Dieses Mal wirst du mir nicht entkommen. Dafür sorge ich, du kleiner Bastard!!!'  
  
.......  
  
'Komm Ais altes Mädchen nur noch ein Stück', dachte sie bei sich als sie sich mit einem kräftigen Zug nach oben zerrte. Doch die Efeuranke, an der sie sich fest hielt fing gefährlich an zu knirschen. Ais konnte nicht lange darüber nachdenken, als sie auch schon mit einen Ruck nach unten fiel. Doch ihre Finger krallten sich im Fall in einer anderen Ranke fest, jetzt nur noch mit einer Hand sich festhaltend baumelte sie in der Luft und versuchte mit ihre Beine wieder Halt zu finden. Von unten hallten die Erstaunens Rufe und Flüche von den Männern zu Aislinn hoch.  
  
.......  
  
Ein scharfes Surren war zu vernehmen, als Haldir seinen Pfeil los lies. Doch im entscheidenden Moment, in dem Augenblick wo der Pfeil sich in den Rücken des kleinen Bastards bohren sollte, zerriss eine Efeuranke unter seiner Hand und er stürzte ein Stück nach unten, aber mit der anderen Hand konnte er sich eben noch fest halten.  
  
Der Pfeil prallte an der Steinmauer ab.  
  
........  
  
An der Stelle, wo sie vor ihrem Absturz gewesen wäre, prallte jetzt ein langer, weissgefiederter Pfeil von der Mauer ab und fiel scheppernd auf die Steinige Strasse unter ihr.  
  
Ais, jetzt von Angst getrieben, dass auf den einen Pfeil noch mehr folgen könnten hievte sich hoch und kletterte in kräftigen Zügen nach oben. Denn Schmerz in ihrer Magengegend unbeachtet.  
  
'Was sind schon diese Schmerzen, gegen einen Pfeil im Rücken?', dachte sie bei sich, als sie sich ein letztes Mal an der Ranke hochzog und sich über das Geländer rollte. Sie landete auf ihrem Bauch, auf einer kleinen Terrasse aber ihr blieb keine Zeit sich umzuschauen und sich gedankten über den aus dem Nichts auftauchenden Pfeil zu machen, aus Angst vor ihren Verfolgern. Sie raffte sich hoch und rannte weiter über die Terrasse als sie eine Treppe entdeckte, die zu einer parallelverlaufender Strasse, gegenüber der Hauptstrasse verlief.  
  
.......  
  
„Was?.......WIESO? BEI DEN VALAR!!!!.....Das kann nicht sein.....", schrie Haldir fast.  
  
Er hechtete wieder in sein Gemach um einen zweiten Pfeil zu holen, doch als er wieder am Fenster war, war er weg.  
  
„Wieso hab ich nur einen Pfeil genommen, wieso hab ich gedacht das ich treffen würde? Wenn ich einen zweiten gehabt hätte, dann würde dieser Dreckige Bastard sich jetzt vor Schmerzen am Boden hin und her wälzen.", fragte er sich selbst und ging zu seinem Bett um sich darauf nieder zu lassen.  
  
„Ganz einfach, weil ich IMMER treffe!!!", sagte er lauter als beabsichtigt zu sich und rieb sich dabei mit seiner Hand seine Nasenwurzel.  
  
„Aber ich werd dich schon noch kriegen, wart's nur ab. Denn jetzt weiss ich das du nicht in Rohan bist, sondern hier in der Stadt.", murmelte er und legte sich wieder in sein weiches bett hinein.  
  
Doch die Gedanken an den schwarzhaarigen Jüngling raubten ihm den Schlaf.  
  
.......  
  
Sie würde heute Abend nicht mehr ihren Geschäften nachgehen und die Leute aus zu horchen, ob sie sich immer noch über den Überfall der Königlichen Garde und der Königin unterhielten. Sondern in ihr Zimmer schleichen und sich hinlegen. Sie hatte in letzter Zeit viel zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen, sie musste Vorsichtiger werden.  
  
Gleich morgen in aller Frühe würde sie aus dieser Stadt verschwinden und an den alten Lagerplatz, zwei Tagesritte weit entfernt von Minas Tirith, reiten und abwarten ob die anderen Bandenmitglieder auftauchen würden. 


	12. 12 Erinnerungen

Ich danke euch allen für die tollen Reviews, hab leider keine Zeit um sie zu beantworten. Sonst müsstet ihr alle bis morgen warten 'g' es ist saudoof das man keine Sternlein mehr machen kann!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt euch auch, ist mal was anderes...  
  
**.................................................**  
  
**12. Erinnerungen**  
  
Ais hatte nur ein zwei Stunden geschlafen, der aus dem Nichts auftauchende Pfeil hatte ihr einfach keine Ruhe gelassen.  
  
Wem gehört der Pfeil?  
  
Gehörte er den Schlägern des Apfelverkäufers? Aber die hatten keine Waffen bei sich gehabt, so viel Aislinn hatte sehen können. Denn wenn sie welche gehabt hätten, dann hätten sie sie vorher benutzt.  
  
Ais hatte sich, als sie sich hingelegt hatte, immer und immer wieder eingeredet, dass der Pfeil von einem der Männer stammte die, als sie an den Efeuranken gehangen hatte, einen abgefeuert hatten, damit sie sich nicht mehr damit herumplagen musste und noch ein bisschen schlafen konnte, bevor es Morgen war und sie aus dieser Stadt verschwinden würde.  
  
Aber irgendwas in ihr sträubte sich dagegen anzunehmen, dass der Pfeil von den Männern, die unter ihr gestanden hatten, gekommen war.  
  
"Wenn ich mir den Pfeil bloß besser angeschaut hätte, dann wüsste ich wenigstens wie er aussieht und so hätte ich zumindest ne kleine Ahnung von wem der Pfeil sein könnte. Aber wer guckt sich denn schon einen Pfeil an, dem man um Haaresbreite entkommen ist? Und ich hatte außerdem andere Sorgen.....", dachte sie, schloss ihre Augen um endlich zu schlafen und zwang sich an etwas anderes zu denken.  
  
Doch mit Schlafen war wohl nicht viel, denn nach gut zwei Stunden sass Ais wieder kerzengerade auf der Bettkante und angelte nach einem Paar frischer Hosen, die in einer ledernen Satteltasche steckten, zerrte sie heraus und dabei fielen auch ein paar andere Sachen aus der Satteltasche.  
  
Ein grobzinkiger Kamm, den sie ohnehin nie brauchte, also warf sie ihn wieder in die Tasche.  
  
Eine kleine silberne Haarspange, die mit grünen Steinchen besetzt war.  
  
"Wie ist die den hier rein gekommen??", dachte sie und warf sie ebenfalls wieder in die Tasche zurück.  
  
Ihre alten, abgewetzten schwarzen Armschoner.  
  
"Aha, da sind die also abgeblieben, doch noch was Brauchbares. Ich sollte wirklich besser Ordnung halten mit meinen Sachen", dachte sie und legte die Armschienen neben sich aufs Bett.  
  
Da fiel ihr Blick auf eine einfache silberne Kette. Sie griff nach ihr und hob sie hoch. Das silberne, ovale Medaillon, das am Kettchen hing, wippte leicht vor ihren Augen hin und her.  
  
Ais strich mit ihren zierlichen Fingern über die eingravierten Muster, die wie Rosenranken aussahen.  
  
Ihre Finger blieben auf einer Seite des Anhängers liegen und machte ihn auf. Zum Vorschein kam auf der linken Seite ein Bild ihres Vaters. Er hatte ein schmales Gesicht, graue Augen wie die Farbe einer sternenlosen Nacht.  
  
An ihren Rändern bildeten sich, wenn er lachte- und das war sehr oft- unzählige von kleinen Lachfältchen.  
  
Darüber verliefen schmale, dunkle, gebogene Augenbrauen. Eine schmale Nase, die zu seinem Gesicht passte, schmale  
  
Lippen und ein markantes Kinn mit einem klitzekleinen Grübchen darin. Sein Gesicht wurde von pechschwarzen, fast blauschimmernden, schulterlangen Haaren umrahmt.  
  
Ais hatte die Haare und das schmale Gesicht von ihrem Vater geerbt und natürlich seine Größe. Sie überragte so manchen Mann, der ihr begegnete. Aber ihr Vater war noch größer als sie, was man auf dem Bild nicht erkennen konnte, weil er nur bis zur Brust abgebildet war.  
  
Und auf Manchen wirkte er recht furchteinflössend, nicht nur wegen seiner Größe, auch wegen seines Kampfgeschickes und wegen seines selbstsicheren Auftreten, denn er ließ sich von niemandem einschüchtern.  
  
Aislinns Blick wanderte auf die rechte Seite des Medaillons.  
  
Dort war ebenfalls ein Bild, aber dieses mal von einer Frau. Ihre Mutter hatte lange, gelockte hellbraune Haare, die sich um ihr liebliches Gesicht kringelten.  
  
Ihre Augen waren die selben wie die von Ais. Sie hatten die Farbe eines Waldes, wenn die ersten Strahlen der Sonne auf die Bäume fielen und die morgendlichen Tautropfen, die sich auf den Blättern gesammelt hatten, aufleuchteten.  
  
Über ihre Augen wölbten sich elegante, helle, kaum sichtbare Augenbrauen.  
  
Ihr Gesicht hatte eine rundliche Form, mit feinen Gesichtszügen. Die vollen Lippen waren vornehm geschwungen und wirkten auf ihrer hellen Haut röter als sie eigentlich waren.  
  
Sie war ebenfalls nur bis zur Brust zu sehen, aber Ais konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, dass sie mit zwölf Jahren ihre Mutter schon um einen Kopf überragt hatte.  
  
Saillea kam ganz nach ihrer Mutter, aber die blauen Augen musste sie von ihrem Vater vererbt bekommen haben, den sie leider nie gekannt hatte.  
  
Aislinn wiederum kam ganz nach ihrem Vater, doch die grünen Augen hatte sie von ihrer Mutter.  
  
Nasya, Aislinns Mutter war im vierten Monat schwanger gewesen, als sie Taranis, Ais' Vater kennen gelernt hatte.  
  
Nasyas früherer Mann war im Ringkrieg umgekommen und hatte die schwangere Nasya alleine zurück gelassen.  
  
Taranis- das bedeutet Donner, und er machte seinem Namen alle Ehre, denn sein Auftauchen  
  
aus dem Hinterhalt mit seiner Räuberbande, wenn sie eine Reisegruppe überfielen, war wie ein gewaltiges Donnergrollen und Nasya, was so viel bedeutet wie „Wunder"- und auch sie wurde ihrem Namen gerecht- war schön und so feurig wie der Sonnenaufgang.  
  
Ais' Eltern waren so ungleich wie Sommer und Winter, wie Tag und Nacht, wie Sonne und Mond. Doch sie gehörten zusammen, egal, wie verschieden sie waren.  
  
Aislinn führte ihre Fingerspitzen zu ihrem Mund und hauchte einen Kuss darauf, damit strich sie über die Bilder ihrer Eltern in dem Medaillon.  
  
"Wie sehr ich euch doch vermisse, ihr seit viel zu früh gegangen....", wisperte Aislinn, schloss den Anhänger und ballte einen Moment ihre Faust um ihn. Eine Träne rann ihre Wangen hinunter.  
  
Sie wischte sich die Träne fort und legte das Medaillon um den Hals. Dann zog sie sich endlich die frischen Hosen an und fischte nach ihren hohen, schwarzen Schnürstiefeln, schlüpfte hinein und begann ihre restlichen Habseligkeiten zusammen zu packen.  
  
Nur ein paar Minuten später warf sie ihre zwei Satteltaschen über ihre rechte Schulter und schlich im Schein einer Kerze die alte, knarrende Treppe hinunter.  
  
Sie blickte vorsichtig in die leere Gaststube und kramte fünf Kupfermünzen aus dem tiefen Sack ihres Mantels und legte sie auf den Tresen. Schließlich stellte sie die Kerze dazu, pustete sie aus und verlies das kleine Gasthaus.  
  
................  
  
Duath schnaubte freudig und scharrte mit den Hufen am Boden, als er seine Herrin zur kleinen Stalltüre reinkommen sah.  
  
Ais kam auf ihn zu, tätschelte seinen Hals und warf ihm ein bisschen Heu in die Krippe, die vor dem Hengst stand und stellte ihm einen vollen Eimer Wasser daneben.  
  
Während das Pferd fraß und trank, bürstete und sattelte Aislinn es und schnallte ihre zwei Satteltaschen, ihre zwei Decken für das Nachtlager und den Proviantsack, den sie aus der Gasthofküche stibitzt hatte, auf den Rücken des. Die zwei Wasserschläuche hängte sie sich über die Schultern.  
  
Ais nahm Duath an den Zügeln und führte ihn vor den Stall hinaus, stellte einen Fuß in den linken Steigbügel und schwang sich in den Sattel.  
  
Danach zog sie die Kapuze ihres Umhangs tief in ihr schönes Gesicht und ritt mit dem Sonnenaufgang aus der Weißen Stadt Minas Tirith hinaus.  
  
**..............................**  
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel kommt weis ich noch nicht, ich hoffe mal Sonntagabend. Weil nachher bin ich eine Woche weg, urlaub so zu sagen 'g' 


	13. 13 Haldirs Entschluss oder ein warmer Em...

Da ich ziemlich im Stress bin und ich Gesternabend völlig verschwitzt habe das Kapitel hier hoch zu laden, kann ich Eure Reviews nicht beantworten. Es sind zwar nicht viele aber ich hab echt keine Zeit. Hoffe Ihr verzeit mir :)))))) Aber ich danke Euch allen für die Tollen Reviews von Euch.  
  
**13. Haldirs Entschluss oder ein warmer Empfang**  
  
Haldir lag wach in seinem Bett und überlegte was er machen sollte.  
  
"Der Hauptmann ist hier, dann wird diese verfluchte Bande auch nicht weit sein. Nun, diese Bande ist mir eigentlich egal. Ich will den Hauptmann!!!! Und nur ihn. Aber jetzt darf ich nicht zu überstürzt handeln. Denn wenn diese Räuber sich in Sicherheit wiegen, wie Mäuse an einem Stück Speck, dann wird die Mausefalle erfolgreich zuschnappen...."  
  
Und mit diesen Gedanken glitt er langsam in einen unruhigen Schlaf über.  
  
Die Sonne war schon aufgegangen, als Haldir die Decke von seinem Bett zurück schlug, seine langen Beine daraus hervorhievte und aufstand. Er machte sich frisch, zog sich an und verließ seine Gemächer in Richtung Palast. Haldir war froh, dass ihm Gemächer neben dem Palast zugeteilt worden waren, denn so weit oben in der Stadt trieb sich nicht so viel Gesindel herum wie in den unteren Stadtregionen.  
  
Als er durch das grosse Tor schritt, verbeugten sich die Wachen und liessen ihn ohne Weiteres eintreten. Er war noch nicht weit gegangen, als auch schon ein Diener angewuselt kam.  
  
"Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Herr?", fragte er höflich.  
  
"Ja das kannst du in der Tat. Ich möchte gerne zum König", antwortete Haldir und schritt an dem Bediensteten vorbei, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
  
Der Diener sah ihm überrascht nach und setzte sich dann ihn Bewegung, um hinter ihm her zu laufen. Er merkte, dass es gar nicht so einfach war, den weit ausgreifenden und schnellen Schritten eines Elben zu folgen.  
  
"Wenn Ihr gestattet werd ich Euch dann anmelden", sagte der Diener und hatte Mühe dem schnellen Gang des Elben zu folgen.  
  
"Ja tu das, dazu bist du ja da, oder?", schnauzte Haldir ihn an und schritt weiter in den Palast hinein ohne anzuhalten, bis er vor einer aus Holz gearbeiteter Tür stand, in der feine Ornamente eingeschnitzt waren.  
  
Der Diener atmete schwer, als er ein wenig später vor der Tür stehenblieb.  
  
"Wenn Ihr gestattet, Herr?", sagte er und zwängte sich neben Haldir vor die Tür, klopfte an, öffnete sie, schlüpfte hinein und schloss sie hinter sich auch gleich wieder.  
  
Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür schon wieder und der Bedienstete trat heraus und hielt dem Elben die Tür auf.  
  
Haldir trat hinein, ohne sich bei dem Diener zu bedanken und wendete sein Wort gleich an den König von Gondor, der an seinem Schreibtisch sass, als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.  
  
"Herr?", sagte Haldir und senkte seinen Kopf um eine Verbeugung anzudeuten. Aragorn stand auf und verbeugte sich ebenfalls.  
  
„Guten Morgen Hauptmann Haldir! So früh am Morgen habe ich Euch gar nicht erwartet, was wollt Ihr mir berichten? Etwas über die Strassenräuber, nach denen Ihr sucht?", fragte der König. „ Findet Ihr nicht, dass es reine Zeitverschwendung ist? Ich habe mit Arwen gesprochen und sie sagte mir, dass es ihr nicht wichtig sei, ob diese Bande noch frei rum läuft oder nicht - und wie mir scheint, ist sie verschwunden, denn es gibt schon fast seit zwei Jahren keine Überfälle mehr in den Wäldern vor Minas Tirith. Wäre es anders, hätte man mir davon berichtet."  
  
"Aber jetzt sind sie wieder hier. Ich hab gestern Nacht den Hauptmann der Bande gesehen, wie er über eine Mauer geklettert ist", sagte Haldir knapp.  
  
"Meint Ihr nicht, dass Eure Augen Euch einen Streich gespielt haben? Ihr sucht schon sehr lange nach ihm.", entgegnete Aragorn und trat ans Fenster, durch das man in den sonnenbeschienen Garten hinabsah.  
  
"Meine Augen trügen mich nicht! Ich hab ihn gesehen! Und ich habe mir auch schon was überlegt um ihn zu schnappen!", ereiferte der Elb sich bestimmend, „und zwar werden wir für ein paar Wochen aufhören, nach den Räubern zu suchen, bis sie sich wieder ganz in Sicherheit wiegen und dann werden wir zuschnappen!"  
  
"Ich mag nicht mit einem Elben diskutieren, denn Ihr seid sehr hartnäckig was das anbelangt. Ich werde Euch noch für zwei Monate meine Männer zur Verfügung stellen und dann ist Schluss, dann könnt Ihr machen was Euch beliebt, aber ohne meine Soldaten."Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Elessar, König von Gondor und Arnor wieder seinem Schreibtisch zu und fuhr fort, irgendwelche Papiere und Formulare auszufüllen und durchzusehen.  
  
Haldir machte Kehrt, ging zur Tür hinaus und schloss sie leise hinter sich. Er hatte erreicht was er wollte, im Geheimen hatte er schon befürchtet, dass der König ihm jetzt schon seine Männer nicht mehr zur Verfügung stellen wollte.  
  
Er ging also gut gelaunt nach draussen in die wunderschönen Gärten, die oberhalb der Stadt lagen, setzte sich auf eine Bank, streckte seine Beine aus und schloss die Augen. So genoss er die frühen Sonnenstrahlen, die ihm auf den Körper fielen und eine wohlige Wärme in ihm ausbreiteten.  
  
"Da seit Ihr ja, Hauptmann Haldir! Wir haben Euch schon überall gesucht!", riss ihn eine Stimme aus dem Dämmerschlaf.  
  
„Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, weil Ihr nicht auf dem Hauptplatz vor den Toren aufgetaucht seid. Es ist alles parat, wir können auch gleich aufbrechen!"  
  
"Was....? Ach so. Hador, ich habe beschlossen, dass Euch und Euren Männern eine kleine Ruhepause gut täte. Ich entlasse Euch für einen Monat aus meinem Dienste, sagt es den anderen Soldaten. Und ich erwarte Euch pünktlich nach einem Monat wieder zurück!", sagte Haldir mit geschlossenen Augen, ohne den Soldat Gondors ein einziges Mal anzusehen. Dann räkelte er sich unter den warmen Sonnenstrahlen, wie eine Katze, die sich nach einer langen Jagd ausruhte.  
  
Hador blieb noch einen Moment lang stehen und sah den Elben, auf dessen fast silberweissen, blondem Haaren sich die Sonne spiegelte.  
  
"Was ist den jetzt wieder los, dieser Elb hat vielleicht Launen! Einmal ist er wütend wie eine Horde Orks und ihm kann nichts schnell genug gehen und ein anderes Mal ist wieder Friede, Freude Eierkuchen... . Als ich vor einem Jahr um Urlaub gebeten habe, hat er mich nur wütend angesehen und dann lauthals gelacht. Aber was mach ich denn noch hier, meine Männer werden sich freuen und meine Frau ebenfalls."Er schritt mit einem breiten Grinsen davon.  
  
Haldir saß noch den ganzen Vormittag auf der sonnenbeschienenen Bank und erst als die Mittagsglocke durch die Stadt hallte, machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinen Räumen, die nicht weit von den Gärten entfernt lagen.  
  
Die Bediensteten liefen schon eilig mit Tabletten, auf die allerlei Essen geladen war, in den Gängen hin und her, um den anderen Gästen, die auch in den Gästehäusern verweilten, das Mittagessen zu bringen.  
  
Als Haldir langsam die Tür öffnete hatte man auf seinem Tisch schon ein Tablett hingestellt, daneben stand ein Becher und je eine Krug Wasser und Wein.  
  
Die Fenster waren geöffnet, sein Bett gemacht und ein kurzer Blick ins Badezimmer verriet ihm, dass man die hinuntergebrannten Kerzen von gestern Abend gegen neue ausgetauscht hatte.  
  
.........  
  
Es war der vierte Tag vergangen und Mitternacht war schon lange verstrichen, als Aislinn durch den Wald ritt, in dem der alte Lagerplatz der Räuberbande gut versteckt lag.  
  
Ais kannte den Weg zum alten Lagerplatz in - und auswendig, so gut, dass sie ihn sogar mit verbundenen Augen finden würde oder in tiefer sternenloser Nacht, wie gerade heute eine war.  
  
Denn ihr Vater hatte sie jedes Mal mitgenommen, als er zum Lagerplatz zurückgekehrt war, sehr zum Missfallen ihrer Mutter. Als Taranis, ihr Vater, an einer Pfeilwunde, die ihm bei einem Überfall zugefügt worden war, sterbend in Ais Armen lag, bat er Aislinn darum, seinen Platz als Hauptmann einzunehmen.  
  
Wie sehr hatte sich ihr Vater doch einen Sohn gewünscht und Aislinn machte alles was in ihrer Macht stand, damit sie den Platz dieses Sohnes einnehmen konnte.  
  
Je näher sie dem Lagerplatz kam, desto kribbeliger wurde sie. Wie viele würden zurückkehren und wie viele werden fehlen? Fragen, Fragen auf die es erst eine Antwort geben würde, wenn es so weit war.  
  
Als sie näher an das Lager heran ritt, hörte sie neben sich im Gebüsch leises Rascheln.  
  
Blitzschnell hatte sie ihren Dolch in der Hand und kniff ihre Augen zusammen, um im Dunkeln mehr erkennen zu können.  
  
"Hallo? Ist da jemand!?", rief sie, „zeigt Euch!!!"  
  
"Ais? Bist du es? Wir sind es!", antwortete jemand aus dem Gebüsch neben ihr, „Eother und ich, Haleth!"  
  
Dann traten zwei dunkle Gestalten aus dem Gebüsch hervor, die Ais als ihre alten Freunde wiedererkannte. Ais verstaute ihren Dolch wieder in der für ihn vorgesehenen Scheide, rutschte vom Pferd und begrüßte sie herzlich.  
  
"Euch hab ich gar nicht erwartet, ich dachte, ich wäre die Erste hier!" sagte sie fröhlich, „wie lange habt ihr schon in diesem Gebüsch gesessen?"  
  
"Tja, wir sind ein bisschen früher aufgebrochen, weil wir dachten, dass es vielleicht irgendwelche Komplikationen auf dem Weg hierher geben würde, aber dem war nicht so. Und zu deiner zweiten Frage- wir machten hier eine kleine Rast und dann hörten wir plötzlich, dass ein Reiter sich uns näherte. Aber wer hätte gedacht das du das sein würdest!", lachte Eother.  
  
"Dann heisst das, dass ihr noch nicht am Lagerplatz wart. Lasst uns zusammen weiter reiten und nachsehen, wie viel noch davon übrig ist", schlug Ais vor und schwang sich wieder auf Duath.  
  
"Ich hole schnell unsere Pferde", meldete sich Haleth und verschwand im Wald, wo sie zuvor die Pferde versteckt hatten, als Ais, ihr vermeintlicher Verfolger, sich ihnen genähert hatte.  
  
Sobald Haleth verschwunden war, spürte Ais eine raue Hand auf ihrer liegen. Eother war zu ihrem Pferd herangetreten und legte seine Hand auf die ihre, die auf dem Sattelknauf verweilte.  
  
"Warst du in der Stadt Aislinn? Wie sieht es aus, suchen sie immer noch nach uns?", fragte er besorgt.  
  
"Ja, ich war dort, zwei Wochen lang und hab nichts gehört oder gesehen", antwortete Ais, doch den Zwischenfall mit dem Apfel und dem Pfeil behielt sie lieber für sich.  
  
"Bist du dir da sicher?", fragte Eother nochmals skeptisch.  
  
"Ja, ich habe nicht mal einen Steckbrief von einem von uns gesehen. Obwohl ich etwas enttäuscht bin, ich hätte doch meine Sammlung mit unseren Steckbriefen erweitern wollen", entgegnete sie nochmals grinsend.  
  
Kurz darauf kam Haleth auch schon mit seinem und Eothers Pferd aus dem Dickicht  
  
hervor.  
  
"Kommt, lasst uns gehen, ich bin müde und ich sehne mich nach einem Lagerfeuer und was zu essen. Wenn wir Glück haben ist schon jemand vor uns am Lagerplatz und das Feuer brennt schon", hoffte Haleth und schwang sich ebenfalls auf sein Pferd.  
  
Sie ritten ungefähr noch eine Viertelstunde quer durch den Wald und mussten sich immer wieder tief hinter den Hälsen der Pferde ducken, um den weit herunterhängenden Ästen auszuweichen.  
  
Als sie nicht mehr weit vom Lager entfernt waren, drang durch die dicht aneinander gereihten Bäume ein flackernder Lichtschimmer.  
  
Ais, die vorausgeritten war, hielt an und versuchte in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erspähen. Aber weiter als zwei Armlängen sah sie nicht- wie es auch nicht anders möglich war, in einer so stockfinsteren Nacht und dann auch noch in einem so dichten Wald.  
  
"Da ist ein Feuer! Was meint ihr, ist das jemand von uns?", flüsterte Ais ihren zwei Gefährten zu, die dicht hinter ihr auf ihren Pferden sassen.  
  
"Ich weiss nicht. Aber es können fast nur Leute von uns sein und wenn nicht, dann können wir ja immer noch so tun, als ob wir zufällig hier vorbei kämen und rasten wollten", wisperte Eother. Schließlich setzten sie sich wieder in Bewegung und ritten direkt auf den Feuerschein zu.  
  
Doch plötzlich war der Schein des Feuers weg und über ihnen knackte es in den Baumästen. Ehe sie sich versahen, landeten hinter ihnen auf ihren Pferden je eine Person und hielt ihnen einen Dolch an die Kehle.  
  
Eother und Haleth waren so überrascht, dass sie wie gefroren in ihren Sätteln sitzen blieben.  
  
Aber Ais packte blitzschnell den Arm, mit dem der Unbekannte seinen Dolch an ihren Hals hielt, zerrte daran und brachte ihn so aus dem Gleichgewicht und er fiel vom Pferderücken.  
  
Doch er klammerte sich an den Ärmel ihres Mantels und riss sie mit sich zu Boden.  
  
Aislinn ließ dem Namenlosen keine Zeit, sich wieder aufzurappeln, denn sie hockte sich einfach auf seine Brust und klemmte seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Beine. Dann entwand sie ihm mit ein paar geübten Griffen seinen Dolch.  
  
Der Gefangene keuchte ein, zwei Mal und hielt dann endlich ruhig.  
  
"Hallo Ais! Schön dich wieder zu sehen und erst diese warme Begrüssung...", presste die Person, die unter Aislinn lag, hervor.  
  
"Galdor! Möchtest du noch eine wärmere Begrüssung??", fragte sie und drückte ihre Beine noch ein wenig mehr zusammen, so dass sich ihre Knie fest gegen  
  
seinen Kopf pressten.  
  
Galdor riss seine Hände nach oben und hielt damit ihre Knie fest, um sie davon abzuhalten, dass sie ihm sein Haupt noch weiter zusammenquetschte.  
  
"Weißt du was, du hast es verdient! Euer Empfang war auch nicht gerade warm. Was fällt euch ein, uns so einen Schrecken einzujagen!?", zischte Ais und drückte ihre Beine immer weiter zusammen, wobei Galdors Finger sich immer tiefer in ihr Fleisch gruben.  
  
"Ais, ich hab ja nichts dagegen, dass mein Kopf zwischen deinen Beinen liegt, aber nicht in dieser Situation.....wärest du so freundlich?" ersuchte Galdor mit einem Schmunzeln.  
  
Ais stand von Galdors Brustkorb auf und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Er ergriff sie und sie zog ihn hoch.  
  
"Wer ist denn sonst noch alles da?", fragte Haleth, der ebenfalls vom Pferd gestiegen war.  
  
"Galdor und ich sind vor zwei Tagen angekommen und Garrys, Markos und Allart einen Tag später, wie ihr mitten in der Nacht. Die haben uns vielleicht einen schönen Schrecken eingejagt!", antwortete Erdan, der sich hinter Eother auf den Pferderücken geschwungen hatte.  
  
"Dann lasst und ein Feuer entfachen und was essen und trinken und hoffen, dass die anderen Männer früher oder später auch noch auftauchen. Und dann können wir vielleicht sogar noch etwas schlafen", rief Aislinn gutgelaunt, fasste ihr Pferd an den Zügeln und schritt neben den anderen Räubern her zu ihrem alten Lager.  
  
**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
  
So, es wir erst wieder nächstes Wochenende ein neues Kapitel geben. Weil ich jetzt dann Urlaub mache, hehe!!!!! Aber dafür war es ein längeres Kapitelchen.....  
  
Ab in den Süden :-)))))))) 


	14. 14 Auf ein neues!

Ich dank Euch allen herzlich für die tollen Reviews 'knuddel'

**14. Auf ein neues!!!**  
  
Drei Tagen später kamen die restlichen Männer von Ais Räuberbande bei ihrem alten Versteck an.  
  
Ais hätte nicht gedacht, dass alle wieder auftauchen würden, denn von der Beute, die sie vor zwei Jahren dem Elbenzug abgenommen hatten, hätte man sich, wenn man sparsam damit umginge, zur Ruhe setzen können. Aber sie war froh, dass die Männer zu ihr standen und wieder zurückgekehrt waren.  
  
Als ihr Vater gestorben war, hatte sie solch mancherlei Bedenken gehabt, als sie plötzlich zum Hauptmann ernannt worden war. Sie wusste nicht was sie mit dem Haufen Männer anfangen sollte und ob sie sie, als Frau, auch respektieren würden.  
  
Als kleines Mädchen, wenn sie ihr Vater manchmal mitnahm, hatte sie es immer lustig gehabt mit den Männern. Sie wurde auch respektiert, aber eben als kleines Mädchen. Doch ob sie die Männer auch als Hauptmann akzeptieren würden, das stand damals noch offen.  
  
Aber sie hätte sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchen, denn die Räuberbande verehrten ihren Vater und taten das was er ihnen sagte und somit wurde sie als Führer akzeptiert und mit der Zeit sogar ein wenig verehrt. Denn sie sah nicht nur so aus wie ihr Vater, sie hatte auch sein Talent für Strategie geerbt und ebenso, mit Waffen umzugehen.  
  
Es war früh am morgen, die Nebelschwaden schlichen noch gespenstig durch den dunklen Wald, als man Hufschlag auf dem Waldboden vernahm, dann einen Ruf und darauf folgten freudige Begrüssungen. Alaric, Aldaran, Gwynn und Donal waren endlich angekommen und ein, zwei Stunden später kamen auch noch die restlichen zwei Nachzügler, Haramis und Falon.  
  
Als Ais aus ihrem Zelt kroch, das mit allerlei Decken und Fellen ausgelegt war, schien ihr die Sonne mitten ins Gesicht.  
  
Sie kroch auf allen Vieren zu dem kleinen Rinnsal ein paar Schritt entfernt von ihrem Zelt, das von einem der hohen Felsen herunterplätscherte und schlug sich eine Handvoll kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Sie setzte sich neben das kleine Bächlein und lehnte sich gegen den Felsen, aus dem es entsprang.  
  
Man hatte die alte Feuerstelle wieder in Gang gebracht und um sie herum kleinere  
  
Holzstämme gelegt, da die alten zum Teil verrottet waren und sich allerlei Getier darin eingenistet hatte. Jetzt konnte man sich wieder draufsetzten, ohne dass kleines Getier über den Rücken hoch krabbelte.  
  
Über dem Feure brutzelte ein Stück Fleisch, wahrscheinlich ein Kaninchen, von denen es viele in diesem Wald gab. Des weiteren waren die Männer auch damit  
  
beschäftigt, die restlichen Zelte der Neuankömmlinge aufzubauen und die Dächer mit Strohbündel abzudecken, damit kein Regen durchsickerte. Darüber kam noch eine Schicht Moos, damit das gelbe Stroh ein wenig getarnt war und man es nicht schon von Weitem sah.  
  
Aislinn stand auf, ging zum Braten hin und machte sich daran ihn zu wenden. Sie nahm den Stock, der auf beiden Seiten des Stück Fleisches hervorschaute und drehte ihn einmal zur Hälfte um. Dann setzte sie sich auf einen der Baumstämme und sah sich nochmals um.  
  
An drei von den vielen Bäumen die rings um ihr Lager standen baumelten lange Strickleitern, die hoch in die Kronen der Bäume hinaufführten.  
  
Am oberen Ende der Leitern befand sich eine kleine Plattform, die sich rings um den Baum schloss. Von da oben hatte man einen grandiosen Ausblick.  
  
Wenn sich Feinde ihrem Lager näherten, erblickte man sie schon Stunden vorher und auch Handelsleute mit ihrer Waren sah man von hier aus die Strasse passieren.  
  
Man hatte auch für den Ernstfall vorgesorgt. Falls wirklich mal Gefahr drohten und es kein Entkommen mehr gab, hatte man ganz ihn der Nähe des Lagers zwischen den großen Wurzeln eines abgebrochenen Baumes, unter Moos und Laub versteckt eine Falltüre, die sich an einem Eisenring leicht aufziehen lies, platziert.  
  
Darunter befand sich die Vorrats- und Schatzkammer der Räuber und zusätzlich war es auch noch ein recht gutes Versteck. Im Raum waren Stoffsäcke und hölzerne Truhen verteilt- jetzt waren sie noch leer, aber mit der Zeit würden sie sich wieder füllen.  
  
Allmählich lockte der Duft des Bratens die hungrigen Männer zum Mittagessen heran und die Langschläfer aus ihren Zelten. Als alle anwesend waren und auf den Baumstämmen hockten, die um die Feuerstelle gelegt wurden, verteilte man das Fleisch und goss jedem Wein oder Wasser in den Becher.  
  
Ais schaute sich in der Runde um.  
  
Jeder ihrer Leute hatten sich in den zwei Jahren verändert, die vier Jünglinge in ihrer Gruppe waren zu Männern mit richtigem Bartwuchs oder zumindest mit wenigem Flaum herangewachsen.  
  
Die anderen Männer hatten sich zum teil Bärte wachsen lassen und an manchen konnte sie sogar ein paar ergraute Stellen im Haar feststellen.  
  
Aber nicht nur die Männer hatten sich verändert, sondern auch sie selbst. Ihr pechschwarzes Haar war um einiges länger geworden. In der Zeit, wo sie bei Saillea gelebt hatte, waren ihre Haare zu einer prächtigen Mähne herangewachsen und ihre weiblichen Formen hatten sich stärker ausgeprägt, als ihr lieb war.  
  
Doch als die zwei Jahre vorüber gewesen waren, hatte sich Ais ein beträchtliches Stück von ihren Haaren selbst abgesäbelt, weil Saillea nicht bereit gewesen war, es zu tun. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, dass Aislinn sie nicht abschneiden sollte.  
  
Ais hatte ihre Haare zwar abgeschnitten, doch nicht so kurz wie sie am Anfang immer gewesen waren. Nun fielen sie in sanften Locken über ihre Schultern hinab.  
  
"Männer, ich fühle mich geehrt, dass euer Vertauen in mich so gross ist und ihr nach so langer Zeit wieder gekommen seid!"sagte Ais und war dazu aufgestanden.  
  
Rund um die Feuerstelle wurden Rufe laut.  
  
"Na hör mal......"  
  
"... was denkst du von uns?"  
  
"Du bist unser Hauptmann!"  
  
"Wir gehen dorthin wo du hin gehst!"  
  
"... wir hallten zu dir!"  
  
"....., das ist unser Beruf!"  
  
"Was sollen wir denn sonst tun?!"  
  
"Und ich bin froh, dass ich solch ergebenen Männer habe. Aber ich muss euch jetzt was erzählen", fuhr Ais fort, „ich war zwei Wochen lang in Minas Tirith und habe mich erkundigt, ob immer noch nach uns gesucht wird. Doch es gab keine Anzeichen dafür, nicht mal einen schönen Steckbrief für in unsere Sammlung hab ich gefunden!"  
  
Die Männer lachten auf und prosteten sich zu.  
  
"Und wie mir scheint, sind diese ELBEN nicht so hartnäckig, wie wir gedacht haben!"  
  
Ais setzte sich wieder hin und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Wein.  
  
Dann stand Haramis auf und verkündete: „Ich und Falon haben vor zwei Tagen eine Gruppe von sieben Handelsleuten und zwei Damen in einer Kutsche überholt. Ich denke mir, dass es ein guter Einstieg wäre, diese Leute auszuräumen. All zu gefährlich sahen sie nicht gerade aus. Heute gegen Abend sollten sie gut eine Meile von hier entfernt die alte Handelsstrasse im Wald befahren..."  
  
"Auf einen erfolgreichen Neueinstieg!!", grölten die Männer miteinander und hoben die Trinkbecher auf ein Neues an ihre Münder.  
  
............  
  
Die Gruppe hatte einen Teil ihrer Pferde im Wald gelassen. Die anderen Pferde hatten sie mit sich genommen und ganz in der Nähe der Strasse versteckt, wie sie es immer zu tun pflegten bei Überfällen. Denn es konnte immer etwas schief gehen und dann mussten sie natürlich blitzartig verschwinden können.  
  
"Die Zurückgebliebenen ihrem eigenen Schicksal überlassen", so besagte ein alter Kodex der Räuberei.  
  
Sie hatten sich hinter Büschen und Bäumen versteckt, nicht allzu weit von der Strasse weg. Jeder hatte seinen Bogen bei sich und einen Pfeil auf der Sehne. So verharrten sie seit einer halben Stunde, als ein leiser Pfiff, der einem Vogelschrei glich, von der anderen Straßenseite her kam und ihnen sagte, dass es bald so weit war.  
  
Das Knarren der Kutschenräder und das Hufgetrappel kam immer näher, bis sie vor ihrem Versteck angelangt waren.  
  
Ein Schrei......  
  
Die Männer erhoben sich hinter dem Gebüsch und jeder ihrer Pfeile visierte einen Kaufmann an.  
  
"Guten Tag, die werten Herren. Was führt euch den durch diesen dunklen Wald und noch zu so später Stunde?", fragte Ais und trat hervor, den Pfeil immer noch auf einen der Männer gerichtet.  
  
"W...wwir verkaufen...Wa...ren und da...dazu müssen wir...diesen Wa..Wald durchqueren, um...in die Stadt kommen", stotterte ein übermäßig fetter, gutgekleideter Mann, der auf einem nicht weniger fetten Gaul saß.  
  
"Ach so.... habt ihr den nicht gewusst das man hier Wegzoll zahlen muss? Habt wohl alle gedacht, dass ihr hier einfach so durchschleichen könnt. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, dann würden ich und meine Männer gerne eure Waren ansehen", sagte Ais spöttisch und trat auf den Mann zu.  
  
"Und jetzt – alle Mann absitzen, oder wir werden euch die Pferde unter euren fetten Hintern wegschießen!", schrie Falon von der anderen Straßenseite und die Männer traten mit ihren Bögen aus dem Unterholz heraus und auf die Strasse.  
  
Die Kaufleute taten wie ihnen geheißen wurde und stiegen von ihren Pferden ab. Gwynn, Aldaran und Alaric trieben sie wie eine Schaffherde zu einem Haufen zusammen, entwaffneten und bewachten sie.  
  
Donal und Falon stiegen auf die Kutsche und warfen das Gepäck herunter. Markos und Allart öffneten die Kutsche, in der, wie sie vermuteten zwei verängstige Ladys saßen.  
  
Markos ergriff die ringgeschmückte Hand von der, die in seiner Nähe sass, sagte mit betörender Stimme: „Eine Frau von solch Schönheit braucht solchen Zierrat nicht", und zog die Ringe von ihren zierlichen Fingern. Er hauchte ihr noch einen Kuss auf den Handrücken und ließ die Tür wieder ins Schloss fallen.  
  
Falon reichte ihm zwei starke Äste, die am Boden lagen und damit verriegelten sie links und rechts die beiden Kutschentüren.  
  
Die restlichen hatten sich die Waren und das Gepäck vorgenommen. Garrys und Haramis kamen soeben mit den Pferden aus dem Wald zurück.  
  
"Wir nehmen alles mit, mir scheint dass alles brauchbar ist, aber lasst genügend Proviant zurück! Packt die Beute auf die Pferde und nehmt zwei Packpferde von ihnen mit! Wenn jemand einen neuen Sattel braucht bedient euch ruhig- eine solche Gelegenheit werden wir nicht mehr so schnell bekommen, denn wie mir scheint, sind die Sättel alle neu!", rief Ais, packte einen Proviantsack und hievte ihn auf ihr Pferd.  
  
Eother und Haleth schnallten den Pferden der Kaufleute die neuen Sättel ab und taten das gleiche mit ihren Sätteln, die sie aber achtlos am Boden liegen ließen. Die übrigen erbeuteten Sättel krallten sich die anderen Männer.  
  
Ais schwang sich auf ihr Pferd und nahm den blondhaarigen Garrys hinter sich auf den Sattel.  
  
Sie wandte Duath, ihr Pferd, nochmals den Kaufmännern zu und deutete eine spöttische Verbeugung an.  
  
"Grüsst mir die Landschaft und den König, ihr edlen Herren!", lachte sie.  
  
Dann verschwanden sie jeder zu zweit auf einem Pferd in den Wäldern.  
  
Als sie bei den restlichen Pferden angelangt waren, luden sie ihre Beute um und ritten auf einem großen Umweg wieder zurück ins Lager, denn sie legten großen Wert darauf, ihre Verfolgern- wenn sie welche hatten- nicht direkt ins Räuberlager hinein zu führen.  
  
.............  
  
Die Wochen vergingen und die Säcke und Truhen in ihrer unterirdischen, geheimen Kammer füllten sich mit Gegenständen von unsäglichem Wert.  
  
Doch ihre Überfälle blieben nicht unbemerkt, denn Nachricht gelangte in die Weisse Stadt und mit jeder Botschaft grinste Haldir noch breiter. Denn er wusste jetzt, dass sich die Räuber keine Sorgen mehr machten, dass jemand nach ihnen suchte.  
  
**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..  
**  
Heute gibt's kein Nachwort.... 'lach' **:-)))))) **


	15. 15 Hinterlistige Falle

**15. Hinterlistige Falle**  
  
Ein Monat war jetzt vergangen und zu Haldir kamen immer noch Nachrichten von Überfällen, die in den Wäldern vor der weissen Stadt passiert waren.  
  
Die Kaufleute klagten auf Schadensersatz beim König und liessen ihm keine Ruhe, bevor er ihnen den Schaden und die mitgeführten Waren nicht gänzlich ersetzt hatte.  
  
Haldir verfolgte genüsslich, wie die Ausgeraubten durch die Stadttore herein strömten. Mit Pferden ohne Sättel und Zaumzeug, manchmal auch gar ohne Pferde, Sättel und Zaumzeug selbst tragend. Oder sie zogen ihre Karren selbst, weil sie keine Esel oder Ochsen mehr hatten. Aber nie, niemals sah er welche, dessen Kleider fehlten, wie ihm und das machte ihn noch wütender.  
  
Haldir konnte sich noch zu gut daran erinnern, wie er halbnackt im Regen sass und die Soldaten Gondors ihn so gefunden hatten. Denn die Reisegruppe mit der Königin sollte an jenem Tag noch in Minas Tirith ankommen und als es schon Abend wurde, hatte man sich in der Stadt Sorgen gemacht und der König hatte Männer ausgeschickt, um die ausbleibende Reisegruppe zu suchen und so fanden sie die Reisenden. Gefesselt, manche noch bewusstlos, aber mit verbundenen Wunden an Baumstämme gelehnt.  
  
Doch manche schmunzelten bei dem Anblick den der Elb, der als einziger unter freiem Himmel hockte, ihnen bot.  
  
Natürlich hatte man ihm einen Umhang angeboten und Haldir nahm ihn auch an. Trotzdem er zerrissen und viel zu kurz war und zusätzlich noch stank, denn die Körperwärme der Menschen hatte sich mit dem kalten Regen vermischt und das ergab ein reichlich unangenehmes, warmes aber doch nasses Gefühl auf Haldirs empfindlicher Haut.  
  
Haldir ekelte sich davor, wenn er nur daran dachte, was dieser Mensch schon alles mit diesem Umhang gemacht hatte, wo dieses Stück Stoff überall gelegen hatte. Er hatte bestimmt viel darin geschwitzt, das verriet ihm der eklige Geruch, der ihm in seine absolut feine Nase stieg.  
  
Morgen würde es so weit sein, denn er hatte während des vergangenen Monats oft darüber nachgedacht, wie er der Bande eine Falle stellen konnte.  
  
Und eines Abends kam ihm die glänzende Idee.  
  
Ein paar Männer die in seinem Dienst standen, sollten sich als Händler verkleiden und, unter einer großen Plane versteckt auf einem Wagen durch den Wald fahren. Mit ihnen auf diesem Wagen würde er, Haldir, Hauptmann der Galadhrim warten, mit Bogenstützen aus Gondor. Und wenn es dann so weit war, würden sie die Plane fallen lassen. Dann würde es kein Entkommen mehr geben - nur noch in den Tod.  
  
Haldir hatte alles fein säuberlich geplant, es konnte einfach nichts mehr schief gehen!!!  
  
..........  
  
Haldir war jetzt schon fünf Tage lang mit seinen Männern unterwegs, immer darauf bedacht, die Bogenschützen und sich selbst versteckt zu halten. Für Haldir war es ein äußerst unangenehmes Unterfangen, mit so vielen Menschen auf so engem Raum zusammengepfercht zu sein.  
  
Obwohl es schon Herbst war, brannte die Sonne heiss auf die Plane herab und dadurch entstand eine kleine Sauna im Innern des Wagens. Haldir hatte da so seine Probleme damit. Aber er ertrug es zähneknirschend, auch wenn er manchmal kurz davor stand, Hals über Kopf aus dem Wagen zu stürzen. Es war ihm doch immer noch wichtiger diese Wegelagerer zu fangen, als aus diesem Wagen raus zu kommen.  
  
"DAS ist ja noch unerträglicher, als damals mit der Reisegruppe von Lady Arwen!"dachte er naserümpfend und missbilligende Blicke austeilend bei sich, „da konnte ich wenigstens noch ein bisschen Abstand hallten, aber so.... das ist doch die reinste Zumutung!!!!! Er wandte sich wieder der Plane zu, die mit kleinen Ausgucklöchern versehen war und sah sich die Gegend mal genauer an, oder zumindest das, was er durch das kleine Loch sehen konnte.  
  
..........  
  
"AIS!!!", rief Aldaran mit tiefer Stimme von der Plattform herunter, die sich weit oben in einem sehr hohen Baum befand.  
  
"DAS MUSST DU DIR ANSEHEN, WIR HABEN DIE GRÖSSTE GLÜCKSSTRÄHNE!", schrie Aldaran nochmals und beugte sich über den Rand der Plattform, um nach unten zu schauen.  
  
"WENN WIR SO WEITER MACHEN KÖNNEN WIR UNS BALD WIEDER EINE KLEINE RUHEPAUSE GÖNNEN!"  
  
Ais kletterte mühelos die Strickleiter nach oben und krabbelte auf die Plattform. Sie stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin, klopfte den Schmutz von ihren Hosen, denn das Aufstiegsloch, das auf die Plattform führte, war reichlich verschmutzt mit Schlamm und anderem Dreck, den die Stiefel der Männer herauftrugen.  
  
Aldaran zog sie zu sich und deutete mit den Finger in den Wald hinunter.  
  
"Da sieh, noch mehr Kaufleute, das nenn ich Glück!", sagte er gutgelaunt.  
  
"Ich sehe sie. Wie weit mögen sie den noch entfernt sein? Vier, fünf Meilen?", Ais schirmte ihre Augen gegen die Strahlen der Sonne ab.  
  
"In etwa. Sieh dir nur diesen grossen Planwagen an, dort muss unsäglich viel Beute drin sein!", sagte Aldaran fröhlich. „Soll ich den anderen Befehl zum Aufbruch geben??, fragte er und schritt zum Abstiegsloch hin.  
  
"Ja mach das. Ich schätze, wir werden sie nicht aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen, sondern direkt aus dem Unterholz auf sie losreiten. Wir werden alle Pferde brauchen, um die Beute fort zu schaffen, denn sie haben keine Packpferde dabei", sagte Ais und ging ebenfalls zur Strickleiter.  
  
Als Ais unten war, trommelte Aldaran die Männer zusammen und erklärte ihnen, wie Ais es sich gedacht hatte wie sie die Kaufleute überfallen wollten.  
  
Innerhalb weniger Minuten waren die Pferde gesattelt, die Waffen gegürtet und Seile parat. Ais schritt aus ihrem Zelt heraus, an ihrer Seite baumelte das Schwert ihres Vaters, daneben hing ein Dolch. Auf dem Rücken hatte sie einen langen Bogen und einen vollen Köcher geschnallt. Sie gab die letzten Anweissungen, dabei schnürte sie ihre schwarzen Armschienen zu. Dann schwang sie sich aufs Pferd und gab den Befehl zum Losreiten.  
  
Ais suchte einen Weg durch die dicht nebeneinander stehenden Bäume, als sie die Hand hob und die Männer hinter ihr anhielten.  
  
"Wir sind nicht mehr weit von der Strasse entfernt. Ich hoffe, dass wir sie nicht verfehlt haben. Also, ihr alle wisst, was ich jetzt sagen werde – nämlich das selbe wie jedes Mal vor einem Angriff". Ais drehte sich zu ihren Männern um. „Kein Blutvergiessen. Nur, aber auch NUR wenn es wirklich notwendig ist. Wenn es um Leben und Tod geht, dann nehmt keine Rücksicht auf den Feind, denn auch euch wird kein Erbarmen zuteil werden. Jeder passt auf sich selbst auf und sieht zu, dass er jederzeit abhauen kann, denkt an den alten Kodex!"  
  
"Und jetzt zur Angriffstrategie. Markos, mit dir gehen Garrys, Alaric, Haleth und Falon. Ihr greift von hinten an."  
  
"Gwynn, Eother, Erdan und Galdor, ihr kommt von vorne und der Rest kommt mit mir. Wir greifen sie von der Seite an. Und wartet auf mein Zeichen!", fügte Ais hinzu.  
  
Sie teilten sich in die Gruppen auf, die von hinten Angreifenden ritten etwas südwärts den Wald hinunter und die von vorne angreifende Gruppe ritt nordwärts den Wald hinauf.  
  
.............  
  
Der Wagen kam knarrend den Weg hinaufgerattert, von vier starken, braunen Pferde gezogen, die von einem Mann auf dem Kutschbock gezügelt wurden.  
  
Des weiteren ritten noch sieben gutgekleidete Kaufleute neben dem Wagen her.  
  
In dem Moment, als der Wagen an Ais vorbeifuhr, stieg in ihrem Körper ein Unbehagen auf und ihre Nackenhaare kräuselten sich gespenstig.  
  
......  
  
Haldir wurde mit jeder Minute unruhiger, er spürte, dass da draussen was im Gange war, aber er wusste nicht genau was. Er konnte es sich nur denken....  
  
.........  
  
„Was ist den bloss mit mir los? Wieso krieg ich denn so ein komisches Angstgefühl, dass hat ich doch noch nie! Aber jetzt gibt's kein Zurück mehr, die Männer sind schon auf ihren Positionen und warten auf mein Zeichen. Na los Ais, JETZT!"  
  
Trotz ihrer Angst, dass diesmal etwas schief gehen könnte, gab sie das Zeichen zum Angriff.  
  
"MÄNNER, JETZT!!!!", schrie sie aus voller Kehle.  
  
.......  
  
Ehe sich die Kaufleute versahen, waren sie auch schon umzingelt von den berittenen Räubern und von ihren Bögen ins Visier genommen.  
  
"Was haben wir den da? Elf Pferde, acht Männer und einen grossen Planwagen. Was habt ihr den darin versteckt? Hmm?", fragte Ais und stieg von ihrem Pferd ab.  
  
"Am besten, wir schauen Mal nach- oder gibt es irgendwelche plausible Einwände von eurer Seite, meine Herren? Ach und noch was: Wollt ihr nicht absitzen? So lange auf einem Pferd zu sitzen strengt das Hinterteil von so noblen Leute sicherlich gewaltig an", meinte Ais ironisch. Dabei tätschelte Duath den Hals um ihn zu beruhigen, denn aus irgendeinem Grund wurde er immer unruhiger.  
  
Die Kaufleute machten , was ihnen befohlen wurde und Aislinns Männer taten es ihrem Hauptmann gleich und sassen auch ab, ohne die Händler aus dem Visier ihres Bogens zu lassen.  
  
Duath, den Ais an der Zügel hielt, tänzelte unruhig herum.  
  
"Männer, seht euch mal den Wagen an", befahl Ais und hielt Duath eisern am Zügel fest.  
  
..........  
  
"MÄNNER, JETZT!!!!"  
  
Haldir schäumte fast über vor Wut, als er den jungen Hauptmann sah, wie er auf seinem pechschwarzen Pferd angeritten kam. In seinem Hemd, das ihm viel zu gross war. Haldir wollte gar nicht wissen, was mit seiner edlen Tunika geschehen war und wo sie sich jetzt gerade befand.  
  
Alles verlief nach Plan, die acht Soldaten, die sich als reiche Kaufleute verkleidet hatten, leisteten keine Gegenwehr und die Räuber waren alle von ihren Pferden gestiegen und bewegten sich langsam auf den Wagen zu.  
  
Haldir deutete den Männern, die mit ihm im Wagen sassen, die Plane von den Holzbogen zu lösen, die sich über den Wagen wölbten.  
  
"Und vergesst nicht, den Hauptmann will ich unversehrt. Ach was, ich will einfach, dass er noch lebt. Ich gebe euch dann ein Zeichen, wenn ihr die Plane runterreissen sollt!", flüsterte Haldir den Soldaten im Wagen zu.  
  
"Heute wirst du nicht mehr so viel Glück haben wie das letzte Mal, als wir uns trafen", dachte Haldir schadenfroh und schaute ein letztes Mal durch das kleine Ausgucksloch in der Wagenplane, bevor er das Zeichen gab. 


	16. 16 Blöd gelaufen

16. Blöd gelaufen.....

Ais versuchte Duath zu beruhigen, was ihr auch einigermaßen gelang- bis hinter ihr ein Rascheln zu vernehmen war. Duath bäumte sich auf und versuchte sich aus Ais' festem Griff zu befreien.

Diese stemmt ihre Füße in den Boden und hielt Duaths Zügel mit aller Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte, fest. Dabei schaute sie über ihre rechte Schulter zurück um zu sehen, vor was genau sich ihr Pferd eigentlich fürchtete.

Der Räuberhauptmann erstarrte. Denn was er sah erschreckte ihn zu tiefst. Die weiße, schwere Plane die den Wagen zuvor bedeckt hatte, lag nun am Boden und zum Vorschein kamen ein Dutzend bewaffneter Soldaten.

Sie und ihre Bande waren in eine Falle getappt, man hatte sie ausgetrickst!

Aislinn erwachte aus ihrer Starre, denn sie musste irgendetwas tun. Sie musste handeln. Aber was war zu tun? Ihre Gedanken arbeiteten auf Hochtouren.

"Rückzug Männer! Zieht euch in den Wald zurück!" schrie es wie von selbst aus Ais heraus.

Sie musste ein paar Mal das selbe schreien bis es zu allen ihren ins Gefecht vertieften Räubern durchdrang.

"Rückzug in den Wald!"

Haldir stand auf dem Wagen, sein Blick schweifte umher bis ihm das, was er suchte, ins Auge stach.

Der kleine Bastard von einem Räuberhauptmann stand nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt und war damit beschäftigt, sein Pferd zu beruhigen. Er sah dabei nach hinten und erstarrte.

"Hat er mich gesehen, dass er so stocksteif dasteht und glotzt?", dachte Haldir, sprang mit seinem Bogen in der Hand vom Wagen und lief schnurgerade auf den Räuber zu. Doch es war sehr schwierig, durch das Gedrängel und die gekreuzten Klingen hindurch zu kommen.

"Rückzug Männer!"

Der Räuber befahl der Truppe den Rückzug in den Wald.

"Na ja - so dumm ist er gar nicht mal. Im Wald können sie uns viel besser entkommen und er wird sicher bemerkt haben, dass wir zu wenig Pferde haben, um sie alle damit zu jagen. Aber du wirst mir nicht entwischen- dieses Mal nicht....", dachte der Elb wütend und schnappte sich ein Pferd von seinen verkleideten Kaufleuten, das verwirrt umherirre. Damit sprengte er den Flüchtenden hinterher.

Einige Soldaten folgten ihnen zu Fuß und schossen Pfeile ab.

"Nehmt Euch Pferde und folgt ihnen in den Wald! Zu Fuß habt ihr sowieso keine Chance, sie einzuholen! Und - bei Eru!- hört auf, eure Pfeile zu vergeuden! Glaubt ihr ernsthaft, ihr Menschen könntet sie treffen?? Dazu braucht es mehr als einen Bogen mit Pfeilen! Geschick sollte man auch noch haben!"

Ihre Männer zogen sich aus dem Gefecht mit den Soldaten zurück und flüchteten auf ihren Pferden.

Sie preschten zusammen mit ihrem Hauptmann davon in den Wald.

Ein paar Pfeile, welche die Verfolger abschossen hatten, landeten surrend zwischen den Flüchtenden zu Boden. Alle verfehlten ihr Ziel. Bis auf einen- ein reiner Zufallstreffer. Der Pfeil bohrte sich in die Hinterhand von Garrys Pferd.

Das Tier ging durch und warf den Jungen ab.

Ais die bemerkte, dass Garrys abgeworfen worden war, zügelte Ais Pferd und kehrte um.

Zum Glück waren ihre Verfolger weit hinten ab, denn sie waren zu Fuß unterwegs- bis auf einer. Und der holte in seinem scharfen Galopp erschreckend schnell auf.

Als Ais bei Garrys ankam, reichte sie ihm ihre Hand und zog ihn vor sich auf ihr Pferd.

"Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung Garrys?", fragte sie, während sie das Pferd wendete. Dabei sah sie nach hinten.

"Ja mir geht's gut. Danke!", antwortete der Jüngling.

"Na, dann mal los!" Ais gab ihrem Pferd die Sporen, „ab in den Wald, sonst erwischen sie uns zwei noch!"

Haldir ritt alleine, seine Soldaten weit hinter sich lassend, im scharfen Galopp, seinem armen Pferd alles abverlangend, dem Räuber hinterher. Wenn er erst Mal im Wald war, bestand wenig Hoffnung, dass der Elb ihn noch einmal einholen und stellen konnte.Haldir musste ihn vorher zu Fall bringen. Er musste einfach. Denn noch einmal würde er ihn nicht mehr zu unbescholten davonkommen lassen wie zuvor in Minas Tirith.

Haldir nahm den Bogen von seinem Rücken und zog einen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher.

Er Spannte, zielte.....

Der Pfeil streifte Ais rechte Schulter.

Durch den brennenden Schmerz glitten Ais die Zügel aus der Hand. Kaum einen Atemzug später bohrte sich ein weiterer Pfeil von hinten in Aislinns linken Schenkel.

Reflexartig fasste sich Ais an die schmerzende Stelle. Doch das war ein Fehler. Sie verlor den Halt auf ihrem rennenden Pferd und kippte nach links weg. Ihr Stiefel blieb im Steigbügel hängen und das Pferd schleifte sie mit.

Ais versuchte sich zu befreien, indem sie probierte, sich am Riemen, an dem der Steigbügel angemacht war, hochzuziehen. Aber ihre schmerzende Schulter und ihr verletztes Bein ließen das nicht zu. Der Riemen entwischte ihr und sie knallte wieder hart auf dem Boden auf.

"Garrys! Schneid den Riemen durch und reite alleine weiter!", schrie Ais mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, da ihr gerade ein Stein quer über den Rücken schrammte.

"TU ES, BEI ALLEN GÖTTERN !!"

Garrys fasste seinen Dolch und fing an, an dem Lederriemen herum zu säbeln. Der Junge machte es nur mit Wiederwillen.

Der letzte noch nicht durchgeschnittene Zentimeter des Riemens riss durch und Ais blieb an Ort und Stelle liegen. Alles an ihrem Körper schmerzte.

Der Boden vibrierte.

Ais, die immer noch am Boden lag, presste ihr Ohr gegen den Boden und hörte donnernde Pferdehufen näher kommen. Sie hob ihren Kopf etwas an und sah vier lange, weiße Pferdebeine im scharfem Tempo herankommen.

"Oh nein. Heiliger Ork!"

Ais rappelte sich hoch und rannte -oder bessergesagt: humpelte so schnell sie konnte auf den Waldrand zu, ihre Hände fest gegen ihr verwundetes Bein gepresst.

"Meinst du etwa, du kannst mir mit deinem Gehumpel entkommen? Das ist ja so lächerlich!" dachte Haldir ärgerlich und ritt noch schneller auf denHauptmann zu.  
Kaum hatte Ais den Waldrand erreicht, hatte der Elb sie auch schon eingeholt. Er bremste sein Pferd ab und ritt provozierend neben dem hinkenden Jungen her.

"Einen starken Willen hast du, Mensch. Aber wie willst du mir SO entkommen? Bist du wirklich einfältig genug zu denken, dass du -ein Mensch- MIR entkommen könntest?", lachte Haldir arrogant und sah den Hauptmann dabei nicht einmal an.  
.........

Aislinn schleppte sich tapfer mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen weiter als sie bemerkte, dass der sie verfolgende Reiter sein Pferd zügelte und neben ihr herritt.

Und dann diese Stimme. So tief und so klangvoll.

Ais wurde langsamer. Endlich blieb sie schwer atmend stehen, der Reiter tat es ihr gleich.

Aislinn drehte langsam ihren Kopf, um ihrem Peiniger endlich ins Gesicht zu sehen. Dabei wusste sie schon längst, wer da neben ihr auf dem weißen Pferd saß.  
"Der Elb!", dachte sie, ein klein wenig überrascht. Insgeheim hatte sie noch immer gehofft, sich die Stimme über ihr bloß einzubilden.

Er sah angewidert und siegessicher auf sie hinab, mit seinen unvergesslichen, wunderschönen, eiskalten, blauen Augen.

Aber so leicht würde Aislinn es ihm nicht machen. Sie war stolz- sie würde sich nicht so einfach töten oder gefangen nehmen lassen.  
Haldir sah in das dreckige Gesicht mit den grossen grünen Augen, die ihn selbstbewusst anfunkelten, hinab. Er sah die schlanke, sogar zierliche Gestalt des Jünglings vor sich stehen, in seiner blutverschmierten und heruntergekommenen Kleidung. Er sah den Jungen, der ihn vor zwei Jahren so gedemütigt hatte.

Haldir wartete voller Schadenfreude ab, wie sich der Räuber verhalten würde.

Und plötzlich rannte der er einfach davon. Er flüchtete so schnell er konnte und es seine Verletzungen zuließen.  
"Ich muss hier weg!", dachte Ais panisch und lief, stolperte und hinkte weiter in den Wald hinein- obwohl sie wusste , dass es kein Entkommen für sie gab.

Sie hörte auch sogleich ein höhnisches Lachen hinter sich und wurde durch etwas Schweres zu Boden geworfen.

Das Ding blieb einfach auf ihr liegen und drückte sie fest gegen den schmutzigen Waldboden.

Einen Moment später begriff sie, dass es nicht ETWAS sondern JEMAND war nämlich der Elb. Er bewegte sich nicht. Sie konnte es nicht.

Sie wartete hilflos ab. Doch nichts passierte und nach einigen weiteren Sekunden drückte das Gewicht des Elben ihr den Atem ab.

Ais stieß mit aller Kraft die sie noch aufbringen konnte den schweren Elben von sich runter. Dieser rollte zur Seite und blieb regungslos liegen.

Sie blieb eine Sekunde so liegen wie sie gefallen war und atmete tief durch.

Dann drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und tastete erstmals ihr verletztes Bein ab. Der Pfeil der in ihrem Bein steckte war nach ihrem Sturz vom Pferd dicht bei der Wunde abgebrochen, so dass sie ihn nicht fassen und entfernen konnte.

Neben sich hörte sie flaches Atmen. Sie blickte zur Seite und sah den blonden Elb neben sich regungslos liegen. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass er an der Stirn eine klaffende Wunde hatte.

Sie kniete sich behutsam neben ihn hin, die Schmerzen in ihrem Bein für einen Moment vergessend. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, sein Gesicht blutüberströmt und schmutzig. Sogar seine Haare waren blutverklebt.

Aislinn schaute sich verwirrt um. Woran hatte der Mann sich verletzt? Sie tastete an sich runter, sah aber nichts woran er sich hätte verletzen können.

Dann entdeckte sie die „Waffe": ein spitzer, blutbefleckter Stein ganz in der Nähe von der Stelle, an der sie gelegen hatte. 


	17. 17 Wiedersehen

Ich danke Andvagoriel, Thuringwen, Club der Teufelinnen, princess deliha,Ysa und MistWoman und Conna und Yamica für ihre lieben Reviews und ihre Unterstützung.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**17. Wiedersehen**

"Ais!", rief Eother, als er auf sie zurannte.

Aus dem Dickicht des Waldes liefen ihr ihre Männer entgegen, die einen reitend, die anderen laufend. „ihre Männer auf sie zu gerannt, teils geritten."

Als Eother den am Boden liegenden Elb bemerkte, riss er sofort sein Schwert aus der Scheide.

"Eother, nicht! Er ist bewusstlos und hat eine Kopfwunde! ", hielt Ais den Rohirrim zurück.

Die anderen aus der Gruppe traten näher, um zu sehen was vorging.

"Ais, komm von dem weg, der ist gefährlich!" , sagte Eother und packte Aislinn, die immer noch neben dem Elb am Boden kniete, am Oberarm. „Wir hätten diese Elben nie überfallen dürfen. Ich wusste es!"

"Komm jetzt!", sagte Eother drängend und zog Ais hoch, die dabei einen leisen Schmerzensschrei von sich gab.

"Du bist verletzt. Siehst du, wozu diese Elben fähig sind.....?"

"Sag mir nicht, wozu Elben alles fähig sind, das weiß ich selber!", fauchte Aislinn Eother an.

"Na komm. Lass mich dich verarzten.", sagte Eother mit einem väterlichen Unterton und zog sie, ohne ihre geschnaubte Antwort zu beachten , vom bewusstlosen Haldir fort.

"Nein, wir können ihn nicht einfach hier liegen lassen!", sagte Ais eindringlich und versuchte sich wieder loszureißen.

"Doch, das können wir. Männer, holt eure Pferde, wir verschwinden von hier! Und dich nehme ich mit, Ais. Egal, ob es dir passt oder nicht !"

"Aber.....aber er ist verletzt! Wir können ihn doch nicht einfach so liegen lassen! Er könnte sterben, und wir wären schuld daran ! Denk doch, wenn sie den Elb suchen und ihn tot vorfinden, werden sie glauben,wir hätten ihn getötet!", protestierte Aislinn.

"Elben sterben nicht so einfach. Sie sind unsterblich! ", kam Eothers schlagfertige Antwort.

"Doch sie können an Verletzungen sterben oder an einem gebrochenen Herzen..... " erwiderte Ais prompt. Sie konnte sich noch gut an die Geschichten erinnern, die ihr Vater ihr als kleines Mädchen über die Elben erzählt hatte.

Man konnte genau beobachten wie Eothers Hirn auf Hochtouren arbeitete. Und Ais hatte ja schließlich recht, was letzteres betraf.

"Bitte....Eother!", flehte Ais den älteren Mann an und sah ihm dabei fest in die Augen.

Aislinn hatte Mitleid mit dem Elb, aber sie wusste auch, dass er gefährlich war. Aber ihn einfach so hilflos liegen zu lassen kam für sie überhaupt nicht in Frage.

Eother erwiderte ihren entschlossenen Blick. Er gab einen Seufzer von sich und lächelte sie dann an.

Kann man diesen liebenswerten Augen etwas abschlagen? - Nein, bestimmt nicht und wenn, dann nur sehr schwer... .

Aislinn hatte schon als Kind ihre großen, unschuldigen Augen eingesetzt, um ihren Willen durchzusetzen. Was ihr auch immer gelungen war.

"Falon, bring mir bitte mein Pferd. Ich nehme den Elb." sagte Eother und stieg auf sein Pferd, welches ihm Falon, ein dunkelhaariger, kräftiger Mann brachte.

Kurze Zeit später setzte sich die Gruppe in Bewegung. Haldir lag in den Armen von Eother, der ihn vor sich auf dem Sattel hielt.

"Beeilen wir uns ! Ich möchte nicht, dass dieser da zu sich kommt bevor wir im Lager sind! ", rief Haleth und deutete mit seinem Kopf auf Haldir.

Aislinn ritt neben Eother her. Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von dem Elb nehmen, der zusammengesunken vor Eother auf dem Pferd saß. Wie konnte die Augen eines so lieblichen Wesens solch eine Kälte ausstrahlen?

Duath ging nahe an einem Busch vorbei, wobei einer der Äste Ais Schenkel streifte. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die pochenden Schmerzen in ihrem Bein und Arm wieder. Je mehr sie an die Schmerzen dachte, desto unerträglicher wurden sie. Sie musste sich wieder ablenken, um nicht an ihre Qualen zu denken. Also sah sie sich den Elb noch etwas genauer an.

Seine Haut war hell und unbehaart. Sie musste sich sicher wahnsinnig zart anfühlen. Seine Gesichtszüge und seine Gestalt, seine ganze Erscheinung, war fast feminin und doch strahlten sie Stärke und Männlichkeit aus.

Silberblonde, lange Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Solch eine Haarfarbe hatte Ais noch nie gesehen. Wie das schimmern des Mondes, wenn er sich auf der Wasseroberfläche eines Sees spiegelte.

Wie wundervoll musste es wohl sein, durch seine seidigen Haare zu streichen, seine samtene Haut zu berühren, seinen Körper zu.....

Ihre Verletzungen holten sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Die Schmerzen waren schier unerträglich geworden und zu alldem gesellten sich auch noch pochende Kopfschmerzen dazu.

Jemand tippte sie an.

Aislinn sah von ihrem Pferd herunter und blickte Haleth in die Augen. Der Mann versuchte ihr etwas zu sagen, jedoch vernahm sie nur ein verzerrtes, dumpftönendes  
Grollen. Sie merkte noch, wie sie den Halt im Sattel verlor.

Dann war nichts mehr, nur völlige Dunkelheit und Leere.

Jemand beugte sich über mich, aber meine Augen waren noch getrübt durch das lange geschlossen Halten, ich konnte die Person nicht deutlich erkennen.

Haldir blinzelte ein paar mal, um den grauen Schleier, der sich über seine Augen gelegt hatte, los zu werden. Sein Blick klärte sich nur langsam.

Er lag in einem Zelt, auf weichen Fellen und hatte fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen. Der, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte, war nicht mehr anwesend.

Von draußen hörte er Stimmen.

"Wie geht es dem Hauptmann? Eother, hast du den Pfeil rausbekommen?"

"Den Umständen entsprechend. Der Streifschuss am Arm ist nicht der Rede wert, aber ihr Bein..... nein, den Pfeil hab ich nicht rausgekriegt, ich krieg ihn nicht zu fassen. Ais hat Fieber und wenn wir den Pfeil- oder den Rest der noch von ihm übrig ist- nicht rauskriegen, wird es sich noch verschlimmern und die Wunde entzündet sich."

"Was? Wie? Hauptmann? Schusswunde? Heißt das ich.....verdammt....", dachte Haldir und wollte seine Arme hochreißen. Doch das ging nicht, sie waren an einem Pfahl festgebunden.

Jemand kam zum Eingang herein. Haldir erkannte ihn. Es war der Rohirrim, der ihm damals seine Wunde hatte verbinden wollen.

"Mach mich los! Nimm mir die Fesseln ab! Was fällt euch eigentlich ein, mich so zu behandeln!?" regte Haldir sich auf.

"Einen Dreck werde ich tun, Herr Elb. Ich habe dich verarztet- das sollte dir reichen!", antwortete Eother mürrisch.

"Mach mich los, oder ihr werdet es noch allesamt bereuen....!"

"Glaubst du wirklich, ich mach DICH los? Ganz bestimmt nicht! DU hast schon genügend Schaden angerichtet, Herr Elb!"

"Ach, du meinst euren Hauptmann. Wenn er nicht so ein unsägliches Glück hätte wäre er schon längst tot", gab Haldir beißend zurück.

Haldir konnte nicht klagen. Er wurde gut ver- und umsorgt. Seine Wunde war schnell verheilt und sonst hatte er sich auch gut erholt. Das einzige was ihm hier nicht passte, waren die Menschen. Es roch seiner Meinung nach einfach zu durchdringend nach ihnen und dass dieser Hauptmann hier irgendwo verletzt in seinem Bett lag ließ seine Fingerspitzen kribbeln.

Und deshalb war es jetzt auch an der Zeit, abzuhauen und dem Hauptmann noch einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten.

Er hatte schon den ganzen Tag an seinen Fesseln herumgenestelt und es zeigte auch Erfolg, die Seile spannten schon nicht mehr so fest um seine Handgelenke. Wenn er sich ranhielt, würde es nicht mehr lange dauern und er konnte endlich aus diesem Stinkloch verschwinden.

Haldir fuhr mit seinen Händen über sein Gesicht. Er hatte es geschafft. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf. Ein bisschen wackelig auf den Beinen war er, denn er hatte die ganze Zeit hier nur gelegen und nur selten kurz aufstehen dürfen. Er streckte langsam den Kopf zum Zelteingang hinaus.

Die Sonne war vor gut drei Stunden untergegangen. Die Dunkelheit würde ihn schützen.

Der Elb hörte jemanden, der sich dem Zelt näherte. Haldir schlüpfte schnell aus dem Zelt hinaus in den Schutz der Dunkelheit.

"Das ist bestimmt dieser alte, zerzauste Rohirrim, der nach dem Rechten sehen will. Wenn er sieht , dass ich nicht mehr im Zelt bin wird er gleich Alarm schlagen. Bei Eru- wieso?! Jetzt muss ich schon wieder gehen, ohne dass ich mich am Hauptmann rächen kann...!", dachte er, während er sich einen sicheren Weg durch die Dunkelheit bahnte.

Ais stand knietief im kalten, ruhig fließendem Flusswasser. Sie musste einfach für eine Weile aus ihrem Zelt hinaus, schon zu lange lag sie in ihrem Bett.

Sie hatte sich schnell ein helles, leichtes Hemd übergezogen und war in ihre Hosen geschlüpft. Die Wunden waren einigermaßen verheilt. Sie hinkte nur noch leicht, als sie im Wasser herum watete.

Sie hatte den Elb nicht mehr gesehen seit sie ohnmächtig geworden war, aber Eother hatte ihr versichert, dass es ihm gut ging.

Plötzlich hörte Ais ein Knacken in dem nicht weit vom Fluss entfernten Unterholz.

"Eother? Haleth, bist du es?! Garrys! Komm da raus...!", rief Ais in die Dunkelheit  
hinein. Doch nichts rührte sich. Ais zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte dem Unterholz wieder den Rücken zu.

Haldir war noch nicht lange gelaufen, als er das Geräusch von fließendem Wasser vernahm. Ein Fluss musste da irgendwo in der Nähe sein.

Er kämpfte sich lautlos durch das Unterholz. Haldir blieb stehen, als er jemand im Wasser stehend erblickte.

Es war der Hauptmann!

In einem unachtsamen Moment zerbrach unter seinem Fuß ein Ast.

Der Hauptmann der Räuber drehte sich um und rief etwas in seine Richtung. Der Bastard verharrte einen Moment abwartend, doch dann wandte er Haldir wieder seinen Rücken zu.

"Jetzt oder nie!", dachte Haldir und näherte sich rasch dem Flussufer........


	18. 18 Nasses Vergnügen

**Reviewantworten:**

**Andvagoriel**: ....und er hat es auch gefunden, dass was man nicht übersehen kann 'g'

**MistWoman**: Dann wird dir dieses Kapitel ja gefallen, hoff ich zumindest....

**Kasha**: Schön was von dir zu höhren. Muss dich enttäuschen es stehen noch keine weiteren Kapitel an 'schief' Wie sagt man so schön: Hass macht Blind oder war das jetzt anders 'lach'

**Chris**: Dann wird die dieses Ende auch wieder gefallen 'zwinker'

**Coco**: Hab sie jetzt auch auf Diskette. Hmmm Aislinn Haldir vielleicht.....

**Channah**: Dann lies schnell weiter 'ggg'

**An Alle**: Ich weis das Kapitel ist ein wenig **kurz**.....

**18. Nasses Vergnügen**

Aislinn summte verträumt die Melodie eines alten Heldenliedes vor sich her, das ihr Vater ihr beigebracht hatte.

Plötzlich schlang sich etwas um ihre Beine.

Sie verlor den Halt und plumpste ins kalte Wasser. Sie wollte wieder an die Wasseroberfläche, doch jemand hinderte sie daran, indem er sie am Hemdkragen festhielt und sie unter Wasser drückte.

Anfangs strampelte Ais noch wie verrückt mit ihren Beinen, doch der Angreifer hatte sie geschickt zwischen seine Beine festgeklemmt. Ihre Finger hatten sich in die Hände des Feindes festgekrallt, aber auch das nutzte nichts.

Ihr ging der Sauerstoff langsam aus und sie hatte nicht mehr die Kraft um zu versuchen, sich zu befreien. Die Wasseroberfläche klärte sich langsam. Ais sah eine verschwommene Gestalt mit einem hellen Gesicht über ihr.

Der Griff an ihrem Hemdkragen wurde fester und Ais Oberkörper wurde an die Wasseroberfläche gezogen.

Sie schnappte gierig nach Luft.

"So sehen wir uns wieder, Mensch!"

Und schon wurde Ais wieder unter Wasser gedrückt. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, ihre Beine loszureißen, sich aus der festen Umklammerung der beiden Hände zu winden.

"Ich habe so das Gefühl, dass du mir etwas mitteilen willst - aber leider verstehe ich dich nicht...!", hörte sie den Angreifer spotten.

Er sagte wieder etwas.. Ihre Lungen schrieen nach frischer Luft.

"Willst du mir was sagen, MENSCH!? Dann tu es! Niemand hält dich davon ab!" knurrte Ais' Peiniger und schaute direkt in Ais' angstgeweitete Augen.

Aislinn hatte diesmal verstanden, was der Mann über ihr gesagt hatte. Sie öffnete kurz ihren Mund, schloss ihn aber gleich wieder. Eine Sekunde später wurde sie wieder an die Oberfläche gezogen.

Sie rang nach Luft. Diesmal wurde sie nicht gleich wieder zurück ins Wasser gedrückt, und sie fand endlich Gelegenheit, ihren Angreifer zu mustern.

"Ihr!?, krächzte Aislinn schwer atmend, „wie seid Ihr...?"

„Ach, Menschlein – seid ihr wirklich naiv genug um zu glauben , dass ihr imstande seid, mich einen Elb gefangen zu halten?"

Aislinn schnappte gerade Luft um nach Hilfe zu rufen, doch da wurde sie auch gleich wieder zurück ins kalte Wasser gedrückt. Doch bereits nach ein paar Sekunden riss er sie wieder an die Oberfläche.

Ais nutzte die Gelegenheit und biss dem Elb kräftig in die Hand.

Haldir lockerte für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde seinen festen Griff. Ais riss sich blitzschnell los und verpasste dem Elb einen Stoß. Der fiel nach hinten ins Wasser und Ais hetzte davon ans Ufer.

Der blonde Elb hatte sich aber schnell wieder gefasst und stellte dem Räuber nach. Er legte einen Hechtsprung hin, bekam Ais an den Hüften zu fassen und riss sie im seichten Uferbereich zu Boden.

"Nicht so wild mein, kleines Menschlein- oder ich ersäuf' dich im Fluss!", zischte Haldir drohend.

Aislinn wehrte sich, als der Elb sie auf den Rücken drehte, sich auf ihren Bauch setzte und ihre Hände oberhalb ihres Kopfes festhielt.

Doch er konnte sie nicht lange auf diese Art festhalten, denn sie schaffte es, sich wieder aus seinem Griff zu winden und hielt plötzlich einen Stein in der Hand, mit dem sie ihm gegen seine Schläfen schlagen wollte.

Er schlug ihr den Stein rechtzeitig aus der Hand und versuchte ihre Handgelenke zu umklammern.

Doch dann zog Haldir ruckartig seine Hände zu sich zurück.

Ais blieb verwundert am Boden liegen.

"Was zum Teufel.....?", stieß Haldir hervor und starrte Ais auf den Brustkorb.

Unter dem pitschnassen Hemd des Räubers waren eindeutig weibliche Rundungen zu erkennen.

"Nein, dass kann nicht sein....", dachte Haldir verstört und legte, ohne lange darüber nachzudenken und ziemliche verblüfft seine Hände auf den Brustkorb des Räuberhauptmannes.

Aislinn starrte den Elb nur verwundert an. „Spinnt der jetzt total...?!"

Haldir zog seine Hände wieder zurück. Wie wenn er sich an etwas heißem verbrannt hätte.

"Was zum Kuckuck....?," stieß der Elb hervor und sah Ais plötzlich drohend an, packte sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie grob. „Ist das wieder einer von deinen Tricks?! Dir Brüste anzukleben, damit ich dich verschone oder WAS?!!! Keine schlechte Idee- ein wenig verrückt zwar- aber bei mir nützt sie nichts!"

Aislinn blinzelte ihn verständnislos an.

"Wovon spricht dieser Vollidiot?! Ist der durchgeknallt oder was? Soll das etwa heißen, dass er noch nicht bemerkt hat , dass ich eine Frau bin?"

Kaum hatte Ais dies gedacht, war Haldir aufgestanden und hatte sie gleich mit auf in die Höhe gezogen.

Einen Wimpernschlag später stand Ais mit nacktem Oberkörper vor dem durchgeknallten Elb.

Jetzt reichte es Aislinn aber.

Sie verpasste Haldir eine saftige Ohrfeige auf die linke Wange. Jener aber zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Sie riss dem gaffenden Elb ihr Hemd, das er verkrampft festhielt, aus den Händen und bedeckte sich.

"Schämt Ihr euch nicht für das was Ihr da tut!!?", schrie Ais ihn empört an.

Doch Haldir legte bloß seine Hand auf seine rotglühende Wange.

Dann drehte er ihr den Rücken zu.

"Ein Mädchen???......Ein Mädchen!!!", flüsterte er. Das warf natürlich all seine Pläne  
über Bord, all die schönen Pläne die er mit diesem Räuberhauptmann gehabt hatte.

"Ich, Haldir wurde von einem Menschenmädchen so zum Narren gehalten! Das darf nie jemand erfahren - wie würde ich denn dastehen......ich sollte sie hier auf der Stelle umbringen......aber sie ist ein Mädchen......ich werde sie nach Minas Tirith mitnehmen sie in den dunkelsten Kerker sperren und den Schlüssel bei mir verwahren und dann wird niemand merken, dass sie eine Frau ist. Natürlich muss ich nur drauf achten, dass keiner sonst in ihre Nähe kommt. Aber dann muss ich in Minas Tirith bleiben bis sie stirbt...agrrrrrrrrrr.....".

Ais nutzte die Zeit und streifte sich ihr Hemd wieder über.

Haldir drehte sich jäh um packte sie am Arm: „Komm mit!" Er zog sie hinter sich nach.

"He, lasst mich los! HILFE!!!!! EOTHER HILF.....!"-

Ais sank zu Boden. Haldir hatte ihr einen kräftigen Schlag verpasst.


	19. 19 Festgehalten

Tut mir ehrlich leid das ich solange nichts mehr von mir hören liess... „schäm"

Danke Euch allen für eure Reviews.

Es ist leider nur ein sehr kurzes Kapitel geworden..."noch mehr schäm"

* * *

**19. Festgehalten**

Mit einem Ruck öffnete Aislinn ihr Augen. Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen und ihr war kalt und außerdem hatte sie schlecht, sehr schlecht geträumt.

Aislinn langte neben sich, um ihre Bettdecke zu suche,n doch sie griff ins kalte, nasse Laub.

"Was zum...!", setzte sie an, dann hielt ihr plötzlich jemand gewaltsam den Mund zu.

Ihre vor Angst geweiteten Augen sahen in ein Paar kalter, blauer.

Jetzt kam ihr alles wieder in den Sinn...der Elb...der Kampf im Wasser...

Der blonde Elb war dicht über ihr. Ihre Gesichter waren kaum eine Handbreite voneinander entfernt.

Haldir hielt Aislinn mitleidlos auf den Boden gedrückt und verschloss mit seiner Hand ihren Mund.

"Verdammt, sei still! Wag es ja nicht einen Ton von dir zu geben- wag am besten nicht einmal laut zu atmen!", zischte Haldir ihr ins Ohr.

Jetzt wusste Ais auch wieso ihr der Elb drohte, nämlich aus Angst entdeckt zu werden. Denn ganz in der Nähe liefen Leute durch den Wald und riefen...nach IHR!

Aislinn horchte auf.

"AIS! Wo bist du!"

Das waren ihre Männer!

"Ais...AIIIIIS!"

...sie suchen mich...ich muss zu ihnen...ich muss antworten...

Aislinn gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und fing an sich zu wehren.

Haldir presste sie mit seinem Körpergewicht immer fester auf den Boden, doch sie gab nicht auf.

"AIS?"

...Eother...ich bin hier...

Ais hörte wie Eother ein paar Meter neben ihr durchs Unterholz schritt und verzweifelt nach ihr rief.

"AISLINN! WO BIST DU?"

...hier, ich bin hier...

Eother rief ihren Namen nochmals und dann macht er kehrt und folgte den anderen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

...Eother... dachte Ais verzweifelt und blieb kraftlos liegen.

Haldir hielt sie noch eine Weile fest, dann hob er leicht den Kopf . Seine Elbenohren hörten die schweren Schritte der Menschen nur noch leise. Als er aufstand, hielt er Ais immer noch den Mund zu, mit seiner freien Hand packte er sie am Kragen und riss sie mit sich hoch.

Der Elb legte eine scharfes Tempo vor und riss Ais fest umklammert mit sich, ihren Mund immer noch zuhaltend.

"Weißt du- ohne dich könnte ich heute Abend schon in Minas Tirith sein. Aber da ich dich am Hals habe, brauche ich mindestens zweieinhalbe oder ganze drei Tage!", sagte Haldir hart zu Aislinn.

Aislinn stürzte ein paar Ma , doch Haldir riss sie, ohne anzuhalten, immer wieder hoch und marschierte weiter.

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile nahm er seine Hand wieder von Asi Mund.

Aislinns Knie waren aufgeschürft und brannten.

"Geht man so mit einer Dame um?", zischte sie den Elb herausfordernd an.

„Ich bezweifle, dass du je eine Dame warst, bist, oder je eine sein wirst…", dieser schroff und zog sie weiter.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es ihr, ließ Haldir sie endlich los und stieß sie zu Boden.

"Bleib hier und ruh dich aus", sagte er knapp und verschwand im Wald.

"Ist der eigentlich so von sich selbst überzeugt, dass der glaubt, ich würde ihm nicht zu entkommen versuchen?", fragte Aislinn sich selbst leise und sah sich um.Nun, sie würde nicht weit kommen, dass musste sie sich selbst eingestehen. Er war ein Elb.

Aber versuchen würde sie es auf jeden Fall- bloß: wie?

Ais schlich eine Weile durch das Unterholz, bedacht darauf ,kein Geräusch zu erzeugen. Sie war auf der Suche nach einem sehr, sehr hohen Baum. Und prompt hatte sie auch einen gefunden. Sie stieß sich vom Boden ab und bekam einen der unteren Äste zu fassen. Daran schwang sie sich hoch und kletterte so weit nach oben wie es die Äste ihr erlaubten.

Oben angekommen setzte sie sich auf eine Astgabel und lehnte sich gegen den Baumstamm, um zusätzlichen Halt zu finden. Diese Höhe war wirklich schwindelerregend- aber Ais machte das nichts aus. Der Elb würde sie sicherlich finden - aber das würde bestimmt eine Weile dauern.

Aislinn blickte eine Weile auf den Waldboden hinter. Kein Elb war zu sehen. Und das war auch gut so. Als sie ihr Blick wieder hob und neben sich schaute, durchzuckte Schreck wie ein feuriger Blitz ihren ganzen Körper. Dabei verlor sie ihr Halt in der Astgabel und fiel einige Meter nach unten, bevor sie einen Ast zu fassen bekam. Verzweifelt umklammerte sie ihn mit beiden Händen.

"Ich sagte, du sollst dort bleiben wo du bist!", rief der Elb wütend und schaute zu ihr runter, keine Anstalten machend, ihr zu helfen.

Wie konnte dieser Elb da nur so schnell hochgeklettert sein, ohne dass Ais davon was mitbekommen hatte!

Haldir hatte sich auf die Suche nach etwas Essbarem gemacht. Ihm war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass diese Ais, wie sie von ihren Männern genannt wurde, nicht einfach sitzen bleiben würde. Und er hatte natürlich recht gehabt. Schon nach ein paar Minuten hörte er wie sie aufstand und fortschlich. Aber er ließ sie gehen, denn es genügte, jeden ihrer Schritte zu hören und auch, dass sie auf einen Baum kletterte. Alsbald machte er auch schon den Baum aus auf dem sie sich versteckte. Er kletterte rasch und geräuschlos an ihm hinauf und nutzte die Gelegenheit, als sie nach unten schaute, es sich neben ihr bequem zu machen.

Eigentlich sollte er sie da eine Weile baumeln lassen…. Er tat es auch, zumindest für ein paar Momente, die er wirklich genoss. Aber als er bemerkte wie ihre Finger langsam von dem Ast abrutschten, kletterte er schnell nach unten und zog sie hoch.

"Eigentlich hätte ich dich dort hängen lassen sollen, bis dich die Krähen Sarumans fressen!", grinste er, wobei er Ais zu sich auf den Ast hoch zog.

"Auf was wartest du? Los klettere runter!", schnauzte er Ais an.

Diese gehorchte widerweillig. Was blieb ihr denn schon anderes übrig?

Unten angekommen gab er ihr ein paar Beeren und dann machten sie sich auch schon wieder auf den Weg. Haldir bahnte sich weiter mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit einen sicheren Weg durchs Unterholz und zog Aislinn hinter sich her.

Es war schon tief in der Nacht, der Mond war schon aufgegangen, als sie endlich halt machten.

Ais war völlig durchgefroren. Ihre nassen Kleider waren getrocknet, aber sie fror immer noch erbärmlich im kalten Nachtwind.


	20. 20 Unliebsame Begegnung

Jaja ich weiss, hab lange auf mich warten lassen. Aber jetzt gehts weiter und besten Dank für die tollen Reviews.

Viel Spass!

* * *

**20. Unliebsame Begegnung**

Jetzt war schon ein Tag vergangen seit Aislinn von Haldir am Fluss überrascht und verschleppt wurde.

Aislinns Körper konnte sich seit dem nicht mehr richtig aufwärmen.

Am Anfang war die Kälte noch erträglich gewesen aber jetzt zitterte sie Stoßweise am ganzen Körper.

Wenn sie wenigstens etwas anständiges zu essen hätte, dass würde die ganze Sache ein wenig erträglicher machen, zu alledem machte sich auch noch ihre Wunde bemerkbar, die von dem Pfeil des Elben stammte.

Haldir zog Aislinn immer noch erbarmungslos hinter sich her. Sie hatte an ihrem linken Handgelenk schon blaue Flecken vom seinem festen Griff.

Aislinn hatte, nachdem sie auf dem Baum geklettert und von dem Elben derart erschreckt worden war, noch einen zweiten Fluchtversuch unternommen.

Haldir drückte Ais ein paar Beeren in die Hand. Der Elb lies ihr aber keine Zeit sich lange auszuruhen, er packte sie wieder rücksichtslos am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her.

Der Elb wurde plötzlich in seinem Vorwärtsstreben, mit voller wucht abgebremst, sodass er nach hinten in Aislinns Richtung schleuderte. Obwohl Ais ihm auszuweichen versuchte wurde sie mit Haldir auf den Boden gerissen.

Die Überraschung war Aislinn gelungen, sie hatte sich blitzschnell an einem Dicken Ast festgehalten und mit den Füßen an einer hoch stehenden Wurzel abgestemmt, doch gegen diesen Elb hatte sie keine Change, obwohl er keine Waffen bei sich trug, genauso wenig wie sie.

Der Elb noch am Boden liegend, packte Ais, drehte sie mit schnellen Handgriffen auf den Bauch und setzte sich auf Ihren Rücken, dann drehte er Ihr einen Arm nach hinten, so dass sie sich nicht mehr rühren konnte.

„Bist du von Sinnen", brüllte er, " Mach so etwas ja nie wieder!"

„Warum? Ihr zwingt mich ja auch mit euch zu gehen, und ich habe Hunger und Durst!", quetschte Aislinn aus sich heraus, denn das Gewicht des Elben drückte ihr die Luft ab.

Haldir packte Ais am Kragen und stellte sie vor sich hin, zwei eiskalte blaue Augen starten in zwei zornige grüne, dann drehte er sich um, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren und schleifte Ais wieder hinter sich her, bis tief in die Nacht hinein.

Haldir bemerkte, dass es dem Mädchen nicht sonderlich gut ging. Sie fror erbärmlich aber was sollte er denn tun?

Sie in den Arm nehmen, an sich drücken und Ihr seine Wärme schenken?

Nein, da machte ich lieber ein Feuer. Heute Abend beim nächsten Halt, damit sie sich wärmen kann.

Haldir ging das Risiko ein und entzündete ein Feuer; er wusste ,dass dieses Waldstück nicht sicher war. Er hatte Sie gerochen, gestern Nacht als sie das letzte mal Rast machten... diese widerlichen Kreaturen.

Einfach nur abscheulich diese Orks.

Und genau deswegen, wegen Haldirs Arroganz. Nur weil er seine Wärme nicht hergeben wollte, saßen die beiden Streithähne jetzt sehr tief, tiefer gehts wirklich nicht mehr, in der Patsche.

Aislinn streckte ihre Arme und Beine soweit es ging in Richtung der Wärmequelle, sie fühlte, wie die wärme langsam in ihr aufstieg.

Plötzlich fuhr der Elb auf und löschte das Feuer, schnappte sich die verduzte Ais und warf sie in ein Gestrüpp.

Haldir legte sich dicht neben sie. Er deutete ihr, dass sie still sein solle, indem er einen Finger auf seine Lippen legte.

Er hatte in gerochen, den stinkenden Feind, doch genauso wie Haldir sie bemerkte, so konnten die Kreaturen auch ihn wahrnehmen... zumindest das Feuer und den Mensch, versteht sich...

Aislinn wusste zuerst nicht wieso sich der Elb so verhielt, doch dann vernahm sie grunzende Laute und das Geklirre von Metal und Eisen, schwere Schritte die sich ihnen hastigen näherten, Orks. Jetzt wusste sie warum.

Aislinn spürte wie ihr ein fröstelnder Schauer über den ganzen Körper lief.

Wenn diese grässlichen Orks sie entdeckten würden, hätten sie keine Chance den Kampf zu Gewinnen, da Aislinn und auch der Elb keinerlei Waffen zur Verteidigung bei sich hatten. Was wollten sie gegen diesen schwerbewaffneten, grausamen Haufen schon ausrichten? Ehe sie sich versahen wären Ais und der Elb tot.

Bestenfalls könnte der Elb fünf außer Gefecht setzen und Ais drei höchstens vier.

Aber Ais geschultes Gehör verriet ihr, dass es sich um mehr als ein Dutzend Orks handelte und dass die Orks schon fast bei ihnen waren. Schon in den nächsten paar Minuten konnte Ais aus dem Gebüsch heraus große schwarze hehrrantrampelnder Füße sehen, die dann abrupt halt machten.

Der dicht neben Aislinn liegende Elb verhielt sich Mucksmäuschen still und beobachtete das Treiben der Orks.

Aislinn verstand das Gegrunze nicht, doch sie wusste, dass sich die Orks in Ihrer schwarzen Sprache unterhielten.

Zu oft hatte sie diese schrecklichen Geräusche schon wahrgenommen, zu oft schon hatten diese Tiere, diese Bestien, ihr das Leben zur Hölle gemacht...

Einer der Orks kniete sich neben das Feuer, griff in die Glut und zermalmte sie wie eine Fliege in seiner Faust. Ihm schien es nichts auszumachen, dass er seine Klauen versenkte.

Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund, fingen die Orks zu Streiten an, ein Handgemenge entstand, dabei wurde ein Ork unsanft zu Boden geworfen, sodass er mit dem Gesicht im nassen Laub landete. Als er sein seinen Blick hob, sah er direkt unter das Gebüsch, in Aislinns Augen.

Der Ork entblößte seine Zähne und stieß einen fürchterlichen Schrei aus.

Ais blieb steif am Boden liegen, ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. Erst als sie unsanft hochgerissen wurde, kam sie wieder zu sich.

Haldir hatte Ais am Kragen gepackt und riss sie mit sich. Die spitzen, dichten Zweige des Gestrüpps verfingen sich in Aislinns Haar, zerrissen ihr die Kleider und schrammten, ihr die Haut auf.

Haldir und Aislinn liefen um ihr Leben doch das nutzte nichts, nach wenigen Metern waren sie von Orks eingekreist.

Haldir hieb einen der Bestien die Faust gegen die Schläfe und der getroffene sackte bewusstlos zusammen. Währenddessen verpasste Ais einem Ork, der sie mit einem Hechtsprung zu Boden gerissen hatte, einen saftigen Fußtritt in seine hässliche Fratze. Rücken an Rücken kämpften Ais und Haldir, doch der Übermacht der Orks waren sie nicht gewachsen und nach wenigen Minuten war der Kampf vorbei.

Einige Momente später waren die zwei auch schon gefesselt und geknebelt wie es sich nach Orkart gehört.

Die Orks errichtenden an Ort und Stelle ein Lager. Als es anfing zu dunkeln und kühler zu werden, entzündeten die Kreaturen ein großes Lagerfeuer.

Aislinn wurde immer unruhiger. Sie versuchte in Haldirs Augen zu blicken, seinen Blick aufzufangen, doch er starrte immer nur ohne zu blinzeln gerade aus.

Wenn Ais Eines fürchtete, dann waren es Orks. Vor ein paar Jahren, als der Ringkrieg seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, war Aislinn mit Tausenden von anderen Menschen in der Hornburg von Orks und den noch Schlimmeren Urukhais eingeschlossen. Aislinn hatte die Gräueltaten dieser grausamen Bestien hautnahe miterlebt.

Ais selbst hatte in dieser grauenvolle Nacht ihre Augen fast für immer geschlossen. Aber zur Erinnerung an diese Schlacht trug Aislinn eine hässlich lange Narbe die ihr quer über den Rücken verlief und ihn verunstaltete.

Zum Glück hatte sie einer der Elben, die ihnen damals zu Hilfe geeilt waren, recht gut zusammengeflickt...

Haldir bemerkte, dass Ais immer unruhiger wurde. Sie warf ängstliche Blicke um sich, atmete immer schneller und fing an, an ihren Fesseln zu zerren.

‚Du dummes Mädchen. Siehst du denn nicht, dass du die Aufmerksamkeit der Orks auf dich ziehst... sie riechen dich ... sie riechen deine Angst, siehst du es denn nicht, wie sie erregter werden... sie riechen deine Angst...' dachte Haldir und warf Ais einen Blick zu, der sie mahnen sollte still zu sitzen.

Doch es war zu spät.

Ein paar Orks, die am Feuer saßen, hatten sich schon erhoben und kamen mit gebückter Gestalt auf Aislinn zu.


	21. 21 Rettung aus größter Not

**21. Rettung aus größter Not**

Ais Atem ging schneller. Die Orks, was wollten sie von ihr...

Aislinn wurde grob von einem der Orks hochgerissen, aber sie fiel gleich wieder zu Boden, weil sie mit ihren gefesselten Füssen keinen Halt fand.

"Lasst und spiieelen!" Zischte einer der Orks und Ais hörte wie eine Klinge aus der Scheide gezogen wurde.

Ais befürchtete schon, dass sie jetzt aufgeschlitzt wird. Doch statt ihrem Bauch wurden ihre Fußfesseln durchschnitten. Sie wurde erneut brutal auf ihre Füße gezerrt.

"Lasst sie in Ruhe!" sagte Haldir mit einem gefährlich Unterton in seiner Stimme.

Stille...die Orks wandten sich zu dem Elb um.

"Sie...sie, SIE...?" Ein Raunen ging durch die Orkmenge die nun einen dichten Kreis  
um Haldir und Ais gezogen hatten.

"Er ist eine SIE?", sagte einer der hässlichen Orks und grinste dabei gefährlich.

"Ich sage es euch noch einmal. Lasst sie in Ruhe!" Zischte Haldir, aber dieses mal nicht mehr so selbstsicher.

Ein besonders großer Ork schlug dem Elben die Faust erst in den Magen, dann ins Gesicht. Plötzlich war überall Blut, Haldirs Unterlippe war geplatzt und das Blut floss jetzt unaufhörlich auf seine Tunika

"Hast du hier was zu sagen...?" sagte der Ork verächtlich und stieß Haldir seinen Fuß in die Seite, dann wendete er sich Ais zu. Der Ork holte mit seiner schwarzen Pranke aus und schlug Aislinn ins Gesicht. Ais ging zu Boden.

Ein anderer Ork packte das Mädchen und riss sie wieder hoch, dabei zerriss er ihr das Hemd.

„Seht es ist wirklich ein Weibchen", zischte der Ork.

Die Fratzen der Orks verformten sich zu einem Grinsen sie traten Neugierig immer näher an Aislinn heran.

Einer der Bestien lachte: „Sie ist das Weibchen von dem Elb...ein junges Weibchen...um so besser!"

Erneut schlug der Ork auf Aislinn ein, die zur Seite strauchelte und dabei einen anderen Ork anstieß.

Der Angestoßene Ork versetzte Ais einen schmerzhaften Tritt in die Kniekehle, sie kippte vornüber auf den Boden.

Aislinn sah wie sich Haldir aufrappelte und sich einem der Orks entgegenwarf, der ihr gerade einen weiteren Fußtritt verpassen wollte, doch Haldir konnte sie nicht lange beschützen, er wurde von etwa fünf Orks aufs schärfste attackiert.

Der am Boden liegende Elb sah Ais in die Augen und sagte: „Ich kann dir nicht mehr helfen...bitte verzeih mir."

Ein Ork schlug ihm ins Gesicht undBlut spritze aus seiner Nase.

"Nein!", schrie Ais, „lasst ihn. Was haben wir euch getan?"

Aislinn versuchte zu Haldir zu gelangen, doch sie wurde von einem Ork brutal auf den Boden gedrückt. Tränen liefen ihr über das verschmutzte Gesicht. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach Haldir aus, versuchte seine Hand die er ebenfalls nach ihr ausstreckte zu fassen. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter...dieser Kampf war aussichtslos.

Ais wurde von Haldir weg gerissen und bestialisch auf den Rücken gedreht.

Dan schlug der Ork zu. In Aislinns Mund breitete sich einen metallener Geschmack aus, ihre Lippe war aufgeplatzt. Sie bekam wegen ihren gebrochenen Rippen kaum noch Luft. Ihre Augen flackerten und sie nahm nur noch alles verschwommen wahr. Ais wehrte sich kaum noch, aber die Orks schlugen unermüdlich auf sie ein bis es um sie herum dunkel wurde.

* * *

Haldir erwachte, riss sogleich seine Hände nach oben und nahm eine Abwehrstellung ein.

"Beruhigt Euch ich bin's...Hador.!", sagte Hador der sich über Haldir gebeugt hatte um zu sehen wie es ihm geht.

Der Elb faste sich an den schmerzenden Kopf und setzte sich aufrecht hin.

"Was ist passiert ?", fragte Haldir.

"Ihr solltet Euch noch etwas ausruhen. In ein zwei Tagen werden wir in Minas Tirith sein...", antwortete Hador.

"WAS ist passiert?", sagte Haldir etwas energischer.

'Na, ist ja wider typisch...dieser Elb', dachte Hador nur.

"Na gut, als wir am zweiten Tag nach dem Überfall nichts mehr von Euch hörten und wie nur euer Pferd gefunden haben, haben wir uns auf die Suche nach Euch gemacht. Gestern Abend hörten wir einen Tumult und als wir nachschauten fanden wir eine Horde Orks und Euch...die Orks sind übrigens tot"! erzählte Hador.

"Ausgezeichnet Hador", sagte Haldir und wollte sich wieder hinlegen, doch plötzlich saß er wieder kerzengerade da.

"Wo ist ER?" kam es aus Haldir herausgeschossen.

"Ihr solltet Euch lieber wieder hinlegen. Wo ist wer?", antwortete Hador mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck.

"WAS...ich meine ER...ähm SIE. Wo ist das Mädchen"? gab Haldir zurück.

Hadors Gesicht hellte sich auf, jetzt wusste er was der Elb meinte.

"Ach das Mädchen. Ja die ist hier, da drüben". Hador zeigte auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Lagerfeuers. „Ein paar Rippen sind gebrochen, die Nase ist vielleicht auch nicht mehr so ganz, die Lippen und eine Augenbraue sind aufgeplatzt, Schrammen, Prellungen...Blaue Flecken...und ich glaub sie hat Fieber..."? zählte Hador auf.

Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Haldir war aufgesprungen und eilte auf die andere Seite des Lagerfeuers, wo Ais in ein paar Decken eingewickelt lag.

Ein erbärmlicher Anblick bot sich Haldir, als er hinkniete und sich über Aislinn beugte. Ais Gesicht war Blutverschmiert und es lief immer noch in einem kleinen Rinnsal Blut aus ihrer Nase und dem rechten Mundwinkel. Auf ihrer Stirn hatten sich kleine Schweißperlen gebildet.

"Bei den Valar. Mädchen wach auf..." flüsterte Haldir und strich Ais dabei über ihre kalte Wange, die sich jedoch nicht regte.

Alles war seine Schuld! Nur seine Schuld! Er hatte gewusst das Orks in der Nähe waren und er hatte gewusst das sie das Feuer das er entfachte sie anlocken würde. Wenn das Mädchen nicht überlebt, dann hatte er sie auf dem Gewissen...könnte er das verantworten? Nein!

Hätte er mit Ais doch nur für ein paar Minuten seine Wärme geteilt, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert.

"Hador, wie weit sind wir von Minas Tirith entfernt? Wir müssen das Mädchen so schnell wie möglich dort hin bringen. Sonst wird sie es nicht überleben.", Sagte Haldir eilig, als er zu Hador getreten ist.

Hador sah seinen Hauptmann nur verwundert an.

'Seit wann macht sich der große Herr Elb Gedanken über einen verletzten Mensch und noch dazu ein junges Mädchen, dachte Hador bei sich.

"Es sind zwei Tagesritte, aber wenn wir durchreiten sollten wir es in einem schaffen". Antwortete Hador und lies sich seine Gedanken nicht anmerken.

"Na los! Auf was wartest du den noch.?...wir brechen sofort auf"! sagte Haldir eindringlich zu seinem untergebenen Soldat.

Hador kam dem Befehl des Elb sofort nach, denn er wollte seinen Hauptmann nicht verärgern.

Haldir ging sein treues Pferd holen und führte es zu Aislinns Lager. Hador war an Ais seite und schlang noch eine Decke mehr um ihre Schultern, er hob sie auf und wollte Aislinn einem seiner Soldaten vorne auf das Pferd reichen doch Haldir sprach ein Machtwort, auf das er das Mädchen zu sich nehmen würde.

Jetzt ritt die kleine, aus Kriegern bestehende Gruppe durch den frühen morgen. Haldir hielt Ais mit seiner linken Hand fest an sich gedrückt.

Sie ritten den ganzen Tag durch, ohne eine Pause zu machen.

Am späten Abend sagte einer der Soldaten zu Haldir, Seht Herr, Minas Tirith. In etwa einer Stunde sind wir da. Haldir verspürte neue Hoffnung beim Anblick der Stadt und atmete erleichtert auf.


End file.
